No todo es a su tiempo
by Darker201
Summary: Las cosas pueden variar debido al tiempo que uno les da, y un estudiante del tercer año de Kuoh aprenderá aquello, no siempre el héroe aparece en el momento justo, la realidad es otra, al igual que la motivación. Los cuentos están para ser contados pero las leyendas para ser recordadas. Quizá el tiempo al igual que el karma puede ser una perra. Al final el tiempo lo dirá todo.
1. Prologo

Era tranquilizador todo aquello.

El día a día en la academia de Kuoh, realmente no era de lo más impresionante, pero si bien era algo que la mayoría no esperaría de una escuela elitista como aquella, por lo cual solo generaba una atmosfera más rara en aquel lugar.

El sol si bien permanecía en el cielo, el calor de este era menor, quizá sea por las nubes que están tapando la mayor parte del cielo o el hecho de que ya estaba siendo la hora para que el sol desapareciera. Dejando en aquel momento una luz naranja en el lugar debido al atardecer que era presente.

Bajo aquel atardecer, en la tierra, se encontraba una persona recostada en el suelo, ignorando la yerba y el pasto a su alrededor, solo estaba el allí mirando el cielo con tranquilidad, o al menos eso era lo que podría llegar a parecer, puesto que la persona en cuestión contaba con un ojo hinchado y varias contusiones alrededor de la cara, solo aquellas a la vista, dejando en total un cuerpo algo magullado.

Aquella figura mostraba de todo menos una intensión de ponerse de pie o irse a otro lugar, de hecho, tampoco es como si él pudiera irse a cualquier lugar en ese momento.

Tal vez la paliza después de que él hubiera espiado el vestidor a las chicas que pertenecían al club de kendo había sido algo más brutal y con más fuerza que normalmente solía ser.

Aquella persona no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en aquello, los momentos en los cuales pudo ver algo tan hermoso, seguían en su cabeza a pesar de los golpes que presento esta, luego de que la paliza fuera realizada. Realmente él era un pervertido en toda la regla.

Quizá era un pervertido que podía llegar a soportar una paliza que no era ni medio normal para una persona normal y corriente, pero su estado no era el mejor de en aquel momento, después de todo, ser golpeado tantas veces y con tanta fuerza de manera cotidiana tiene su límite y carga al cuerpo. La persona en el suelo sonrió con más tranquilidad cuando el pensamiento de que las chicas del club de kendo se lucieron en esta ocasión cuando él iba a recibir como ellas les gustaba nombrarlo "castigo divino"

Él pudo escuchar como la alarma que indicaba que el recreo finalizo fue escuchada, pero él estaba cómodo, bastante a su parecer, tal vez fue el hecho de que no sintió como la sangre salía de parte de una herida en su cabeza o quizá por el sueño repentino.

―Quizá una siesta no haga mal…―fue lo único que la persona susurro para sí mismo mientras su expresión se apagaba y cerraba los ojos, él quería dormir, no es que aquella persona estuviera muy lesionada, solo demasiado cansada.

La última campanada sonó al instante que indicaba que las clases del día de hoy fueron finalizadas. Lo cual como en cada ocasión hizo que la alegría general por la finalización de jornada se expandiera, fue especial motivador para las chicas en su mayor parte, puesto que terminaba con el día a día de las miradas de sus compañeros, no solo aquello, sino que para ellas había llegado a ser un buen día a partir de cierta hora, más específicamente después del recreo, Issei no había regresado a las horas siguientes de clase, quizá al igual que la felicidad naciente, broto junto con el desconcierto.

Quizá aquel castaño pervertido fuera aquello, un pervertido sin remedio con una obsesión que rayaba la locura, lo cual él nunca tuvo problema para expresar a los cuatro vientos.

Eso sumado al hecho de que había un pequeño grupo, casi nulo, pero existente, de personas que sabían que él castaño era pervertido, más no estúpido como realmente aparentaba a cada momento que podía, solo genero una duda más por el hecho de que él estuvo presente las primeras horas de clase y el profesor no había indicado de que fue retirado, todo fue extraño. Pero siendo aquel pervertido el tema, nadie dedico ninguna preocupación genuina por el castaño.

―Realmente hoy fue un día tranquilo hasta cierto punto―fue el comentario seguido de un suspiro dado por una joven de cabello castaño con el uniforme de la academia dando a entender que era de Kuoh.

―De alguna manera se podría decir―fue la respuesta de una joven de cabello color rosa con una tonalidad clara, aquella peli rosa se encontraba caminando junto a la castaña, llevaba el mismo uniforme que esta, siendo esta también parte de la academia de Kuoh, ambas iban hacia la salida de la academia con total tranquilidad.

La peli rosa levanto su mochila unos instantes para acomodarlo bien, cuando hizo aquel movimiento sintió un vacio en un lugar que no espero, al instante de aquello se quedo parada con una cara de susto, haciendo todo aquello ante la mirada de desconcierto de parte de la castaña a su lado. La peli rosa al terminar su búsqueda en la mochila, abrió los ojos de sobre manera.

― ¿He? ―el susurro de confusión fue audible para la castaña.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―la peli marrón miro con cierta preocupación a su acompañante.

―Creo que deje mi celular en los vestidores…―la peli rosa no dudo mucho en responder, seguido de aquello dio un suspiró de cansancio―puedes continuar sin mí, después de todo dijiste que tiene algo que hacer, no te preocupes es solo ir a recuperarlo―prosiguió la peli rosa mientras que al ver el asentimiento de parte de la castaña, decidió entrar de nuevo a la academia mientras tenía en mente lo descuidada que fue.

Conforme siguió su camino en la academia, a la hora de pasar por el patio que llevaba a los vestidores noto una figura color negro un poco cerca de los vestidores, más no le dio importancia en aquel momento tenía algo en mente, por lo cual decidió ignorarlo y seguir.

Una vez cuando todo termino y ella estaba en los vestidores femeninos, después de unos minutos encontró lo que vino a buscar, suspirando con alivio, al instante en que tuvo aquel artefacto en sus manos desbloqueo el móvil para notar como no tenía ninguna notificación, quitando aquello de su mente decidió abandonar el lugar y seguir con su camino vuelta a casa.

Conforme la peli rosa iba caminando, pensó por unos momentos acerca de la figura que había visto hace unos minutos cerca del lugar, decidió ir hacia la ubicación donde aun podía ver la misma figura en la misma posición, ella no sabía si era un perro o algo así, de igual manera decidió ir a ver que se suponía que era, no importaba mucho el tiempo que tarde, puesto que de igual manera ella ya iba atrasada.

Grata fue la sorpresa que la peli rosa obtuvo al notar cómo se trataba del castaño pervertido de siempre, lo primero que hizo fue darle una mirada confusa para poco después una de cansancio y asco, la peli rosa observo el rostro del castaño, y frunció el seño cuando los pensamientos de que, él era bastante agradable a la vista salieron, en su vida lo admitiría o siquiera quería volver a pensar aquello.

Un poco antes de voltearse y proceder a irse, noto algo en su rostro, se acerco un poco más para poder observar con detalle, viendo de que se trataba, había una línea de sangre seca que iba desde el comienzo de su cabello, descendiendo por su frente y terminando en forma de lo que serian gotas hacia el cuello de su camisa.

Ella hizo memoria momentáneamente de que después del receso, más bien justo después de la paliza que todas las chicas le dieron, con único fin de ponerlo en su lugar, el castaño frente a ella desapareció.

A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, se acerco un poco más en la dirección del chico que ahora se encontraba en el suelo todo para comenzar un intento para despertarlo y ver si se encontraba bien, aquel intento de despertar, fue provocado por unas patadas sin nada de interés al brazo del castaño, haciendo que este se agite sí, pero no obtuvo resultados.

— ¿Issei-san? —La peli rosa pregunto cortante mientras que seguía con su intento de que el castaño reaccionara, pero no fue así.

Un poco más preocupada de lo que le gustaría, se agacho a la altura del suelo para mover la cabeza del castaño, conforme hizo eso, le dio curiosidad al sentir algo frio en su mano junto con la sensación de de que algo pegajoso. Sin querer saber que era, dudo a la hora de levantar la mano que ella había puesto en la cabeza del castaño, cuando pudo observar su mano noto el líquido carmesí que rodeaba su mano.

Esta vez sin que ella lo supiera, se desespero un poco al notar como no había respondido el castaño y la sangre que había, ella apoyo ambos brazos en los hombros del castaño mientras que se arrodillaba al lado de este, puso la cabeza en pecho notando su respiración, la preocupación que sentía era más bien dirigida al hecho de que ella fue parte de lo que pudiera llegar a matar al castaño, al sentir escuchar los latidos del castaño, se tranquilizo, esa preocupación se fue agrandando de igual manera.

Hasta que por fin el castaño había respondido, con un susurro.

—Huele bien…—en todo el tiempo en que la peli rosa había intentado despertar eso fue lo primero que escucho de parte del castaño, fue allí que se dio cuenta de la cercanía que había.

Rodo los ojos con cansancio por el comentario obviamente pervertido que había venido de parte del castaño, la joven decidió darle una sacudida más al castaña para poder comprobar todo. Y en efecto, esta vez el joven se había empezado a despertar, de a poco, cuando Issei empezó a abrir los ojos, noto como se encontró con unos ojos color ámbar que lo observaban.

— ¿Katase…-chan? —pregunto al ver a la joven a su lado, Katase cuando noto que él castaño se empezaba a despertar volvió a sentarse a su lado, levantándose la posición que había estado con anterioridad. Katase noto como poco después de mencionar su nombre, el castaño se empezó a levantar poniéndose de pie, cuando Issei termino de enderezarse, Katase escucho el crujir de los huesos del cuerpo del castaño, por cualquiera movimiento el crujir de estos era audible, haciendo que la mirada de disgusto de la peli rosa volviera.

Issei suspiro mientras se reponía, todo ante la vista de la peli rosa que aun estaba sentada en el suelo, el castaño no dudo y se quito la ropa, la parte superior más específicamente el chaleco del instituto.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces maldito pervertido?! —La pregunta agresiva de la peli rosa, más la sorpresa de esta hizo que su posición de estar sentada en sus piernas fuera cambiada al hecho de que ella caía de lleno al suelo mientras observaba con asco y desinterés al castaño que aun seguía en lo suyo, al instante que ella toco por completo el suelo y la forma en la que cayó se sintió indefensa, el miedo empezó a formarse en la peli rosa , recordó con quien estaba y no dudo en la posibilidad de que él castaño la violara.

—Se siente raro el tener la sangre en el cuerpo, han mejorado bastante ahora sí que duele mucho—comento Issei al momento de quitarse su camisa solo unos momentos estando sin nada en la parte superior para poco después colocarse la chaqueta de instituto la cual era color marron oscuro rosando el negro, cerro el cierra de esta y dejo en su mano su camisa blanca con varias manchas rojas esparcidas en esta.

Katase no hizo la vista gorda al ver la camisa del castaño, llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca y mordió su uña nerviosa ante los pensamientos que tuvo.

"¿Se suponía que toda esa sangre era por nuestra culpa? ¿Siempre él terminaba así?, si esto era un maldito juego de venganza, no entiendo porque llegamos a este punto"

— ¿Enserio estas bien? —ella se recrimino mentalmente por el tono de voz tan preocupado que uso, pero cuando pensó todo aquello, por más diminuto que ella sintiera, se sentía culpable.

— ¿He? —el castaño comento sorprendido mientras abría los ojos de sobre manera, aquella acción la hizo a modo de que no había escuchado correctamente lo que la peli rosa había dicho, para que la situación de incomodidad se completara, la peli rosa sintió como el castaño se le quedo viendo con la misma expresión un buen rato sin hacer o decir nada.

—Responde pedazo de basura—La peli rosa había recuperado su tono duro, ella se agradecía mentalmente por aquello.

—Sí, estoy bien, es solo que me sorprende que una de las personas que me hizo esto, ahora mágicamente este preocupada, bastante irónico realmente jajajaja—conforme Issei termino de decir aquellas palabras se rio al final, la situación de todo aquello ya era graciosa en su mente.

Issei noto la manera dura en que la peli rosa lo miraba desde suelo, lo pensó unos segundos pero decidió hacer la idea que tenía en mente, estiro su mano hacia Katase a modo de darle a entender que le ayudaría para poder ponerse de pie.

— ¿Quieres que tome tú mano a sabiendas de lo que haces con ella? —la peli rosa fue cortante y algo agresiva, más de igual manera no se había levantado por su propia cuenta aun.

—Si te hace sentir mejor puedo, puedo pensar en ti la próxima vez que lo haga—comento el castaño sonriendo por el pensamiento que tuvo en ese mismo momento, de hecho la imagen de la peli rosa en el suelo ayudo a su fantasía.

—Dime que es la maldita broma lo que acabas de decir—Katase le dedico una mirada fulminante al momento en que el asco hacia él castaño aumentaba, pero sus pensamientos rondaban en "sigo hablando con el pervertido…acabo de caer bajo"

—No aguantas nada, yo que pensaba que podríamos ser amigos…eso dolió mucho Katase-chan—Issei exclamo mientras fingía haber sido herido, acto de ello llevo una de sus manos a su donde estaba su corazón y fingir dolor.

— ¿Amigos? —Katase lo miro curiosa—no te hagas ideas tontas, prefiero andar con una roca que contigo, solo eres un pervertido de feria nada—sentencio la peli rosa, el tono tranquilo con la mirada de asco que le dio a Issei, fue más que suficiente para dar a entender sus pensamientos respecto el chiste de la propuesta de amistad del castaño.

— ¡Cuanta maldad¡ —exclamo mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho a modo de mostrar que tanto le habían dolido las palabras, pero todo aquello solo molesto a Katase, puesto que el castaño seguía burlándose de ella, sin si quiera inmutarse en lo más mínimo por las palabras que había mencionado.

— ¿Realmente me preocupe por ti? —Katase observo al castaño, mientras golpeaba la mano que aun tenia enfrente a ella, mientras que se ponía de pie y agarraba el boken que tenía en su espalda.

—bueno dejando todo aquello, si estabas preocupada por mi ¿Puedo aprovechar y ver su hermoso Oppai? —en todo este tiempo aquellas palabras del castaño fueron las más serias que la peli rosa escucho, por lo cual solo hizo que ella se enoje más.

Esta vez la peli rosa no dudo en lo que iba a hacer, tomo su postura con la espada en mano y se preparo para dar un golpe en el costado justo en las costillas, aquella iba dedicado a Issei, había esperado que al menos intentara evitar el golpe, ella esperaba que se cubriera o algo así en un vano intento de mitigar el daño, pero lo que no tenía previsto era que el castaño agarrara la espada de madera mientras estaba siendo dirigida a su costado. Todo aquello con la mano desnuda.

—Oye…—el castaño llamo mientras la mirada de burla y perversión se iba—ya no hay clases, los profesores ya se retiraron por lo cual, ya no hay restricciones—él castaño la miro de forma molesta—el que deje que me golpeen ¿Enserio hace pensar de que soy débil, no es así? —susurro mientras miraba a la peli rosa.

—mi boken…tú no deberías ser capaz de parar el golpe, como mierda hiciste para…—antes de que la peli rosa pudiera terminar Issei se movió cerca, golpeando la mano de la chica que sujetaba el boken, más seguido de aquello con un movimiento de pies derribo a la chica dejándola de nuevo en el suelo, Katase tenía los ojos abiertos la sorpresa no termino allí sino que el castaño agarro el Boken de la peli rosa y lo clavo en suelo cerca del lugar donde estaban, pero no lo suficiente mente cerca para estar al alcance de la peli rosa.

De hecho al observar el boken noto como este presentaba una cantidad de sangre en la parte exacta donde…Al instante la joven observo la mano izquierda del castaño de la cual salían gotas de un liquido carmesí que ella sabía bien que era, la peli rosa entendió que el castaño si bien detuvo su estocada, fue a un precio, noto como también unos dedos del castaño se encontraban torcidos en una dirección difícil de recrear de manera natural, todo eso con una mirada cansada y una expresión dolida.

A pesar de aquello, ella estaba más que asustada, ahora se encontraba desarmada y frente al mayor pervertido que la academia había tenido. Ella quiso levantarse, más no fue posible porque en el momento en que lo intento Issei había saltando encima de ella poniendo sus manos en sus muñecas evitando aquello, se había quedado encima de la peli rosa. Katase tembló por el miedo y se dejo rendir por este, más cuando vio como el rostro del castaño iba acercándose más y más, ella ante la suposición de lo que creía que iba a suceder, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras volteaba su cabeza, eso mientras apretaba los labios con fuerza, en un esfuerza vano de evitar lo que se que viniese, sintió un suave roce en su mejilla provocando mayor miedo, casi al instante de aquello fue soltada.

Abrió los ojos de sobre manera mientras que sintió que fue soltada, el peso que había sentido hace unos momentos también había desaparecido, vio hacia arriba encontrándose con el castaño ya de pie, ella lo observo unos segundos más antes de preguntar algo, por extraño que pareciera.

— ¿No vas a violarme? —Katase al instante se reprendió al notar lo que había dicho, más al observar el rostro del joven frente a ella noto como este tenía una mirada amable, sin burlas, sin signos de lujuria, solo amable.

—Créeme si te digo, que me gustaría hacer muchas cosas por ti, algunas demasiado buenas que ni siquiera sé cómo me aguanto, pero no haría nada de aquello sin el permiso de la persona, quizá sea un pervertido de feria parecido a un pedazo de basura pero aun tengo moral—comento Issei mientras sonreía y volvía a tender su mano a la peli rosa.

Ella si bien, no espero una respuesta tan profundo y…asquerosa, pudo recalcar que quizá aquel pervertido no era tan mala persona como realmente se pensase, al menos a la hora de los rumores de que si te quedabas solo con el chico tenias una violación asegurada, al menos en eso estaba demostrado que no, después de todo ¿Quién recibe una mirada tan calmada y amable de parte de Issei?

Dudando un poco levanto su mano y tomo la del castaño, la cual la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

—Me sorprende que aceptes mi mano, debería pensar en ti la próxima vez, después de todo ya tengo material—las burlas pervertidas del castaño volvieron.

Katase rodo los ojos, ya era tarde tenía que volver a casa, más ella sabía que no era buena idea ir sola. Tomando su boken en mano observo por el rabillo del ojo como el castaño maldecía en voz baja mientras que se tocaba la mano izquierda, al parecer había tenido una cortadura en la palma además de los dedos dislocados.

Katase suspiro con cansancio y molestia, se odiaba a si mima por lo que iba a preguntar, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempos sintió pena por el castaño.

—Oye idiota—bueno, la forma de llamar de la peli rosa no mejoro. Pero de igual manera sirvió para ganar la atención del castaño, el cual la miro tranquilamente en ese momento, como si el dolor que reflejo hace unos instantes a espaldas de la joven no existiera.

— ¿Me acompañas a casa? —Fue la pregunta de Katase.

 **Bueno esto se podría considerar el prologo, por lo cual espero que si han llegado hasta aquí, lo hallan disfrutado, esta pareja era algo que tenía en mente desde hace un buen tiempo, no sé si ahora existirá algo como esto pero bueno, desde hace un tiempo que me quede desactualizado de fanfiction, desde que todo el mundo empezó a usar la traición de de Rias, no lo juzgo yo en su momento hice algo también.**

 **Pero bueno, esto no va a ser una Harem, no hay peros ni nada, se queda como pareja normal, no quiero ir por las ramas con personajes a medio desarrollar en cada arco solo para ser reemplazados por uno nuevo, pero bueno me extendí un poco.**

 **No se olviden dejar un Riview, ustedes lo hacen si es que les gusto el fic, y yo subo capitulo, buen trato ¿No?**

 **Siempre me gusto alguna que otra cosa loca, quiero ver qué tal le va a esta idea, si no es como creo simplemente lo dejare, bueno así que…**

 **Darker201 fuera.**


	2. No des las gracias, maldíceme

Realmente de todas las situaciones en las que Issei se pudo haber imaginado después de haber hablando con la peli rosa, aquella era la que menos esperaba.

Ahora mismo se encontraban caminando, en lo que el castaño se suponía que sería la dirección de la casa de la chica, a Issei aun le ardía la mano que se lastimo, por lo cual intento mantener un semblante tranquilo, pero al interpretar la situación simplemente no podía.

Una sonrisa afloro en la cara del castaño al momento en que empezó a caminar más despacio y aprecio la retaguardia de su acompañante, todo sin que ella lo supiera, quizá a la vista Katase no llegaría tener mucho, pero era más que suficiente aquello para mantenerlo feliz.

Katase que por el rabillo del ojo, justo cuando inclino su cabeza, pudo ver como la cara del castaño era una de…lujuria sumado al hecho de que Issei se encontraba viendo su espalda con concentración, no, no era la espalda de la peli rosa lo que él castaño observaba, Katase se paró en seco dando una mirada muerta al castaño el cual, le tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que sucedió y cuando lo hizo, llevo una de sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza de manera nerviosa.

— ¿No puedes contenerte al menos por unos minutos esos impulsos de hormonas que tienes? —la voz de la peli rosa estaba cargada de disgusto, mientras que el castaño, intento desviar la mirada hacia el cielo como si no hubiera visto nada, al momento de aquella acción, la peli rosa suspiro con cansancio para reanudar su caminar— ¿Cómo piensas escribir? Hasta donde yo recuerdo eres zurdo por lo cual no creo que puedas ir copiando las lecciones que dan, cada momento pienso que eres más idiota—ante la mención de aquello, Issei suspiro con pesadez mientras volvía también a reanudar su caminata.

—No sé, simplemente no hare nada y simple, me quedare leyendo maga en clase o durmiendo y listo—la respuesta desinteresada hizo que la peli rosa levantara una ceja a modo de confusión.

— ¿Tan poco te importa tus estudios? No me sorprende ahora él porque eres uno de los peor del curso, ni siquiera sé como sigues en el instituto ¿No se supone que expulsaron a Matsuda y Motohama en segundo año? Pero tú sigues aquí, mágicamente pasaste al tercero—ante la mención de ambos nombre por parte de la peli rosa, el castaño se quedo quieto unos instantes, para luego reírse un poco ante la desconcertante mirada de la peli rosa.

—No me expulsan porque apruebo todo, de que tengo malas notas sí, pero realmente no es que me interese mucho todo aquello, simplemente el día que repruebe por completo una materia tengo un puesto para mi expulsión asegurada y créeme que hasta los profesores intentaron hacer que aquello suceda, pero esa es otra historia—La calma y familiaridad con la que el castaño hablaba, realmente sorprendió a la peli rosa, por el hecho de que no se esperaba un trato tan…humano por no decir animal.

—realmente he caído bajo para seguir una conversación contigo…—Katase susurro por lo bajo mientras llevaba una mano a su sien.

Al terminar aquellas palabras se detuvieron frente a un semáforo que indicaba que estaba en rojo, lo cual significaba más tiempo de tortura y duda existencial con respecto al hecho de haber pedido al castaño quela acompañase a casa.

—se que no soy la persona más agradable pero cuando te lo mencionan cada maldito segundo de tu vida llega a ser molesto—Katase giro su cabeza al momento en escuchar aquellas palabras de parte del castaño, no solo aquello sino que la expresión que uso fue dura, de molestia absoluta, más aquello solo fue por unos segundos, puesto que el castaño se giro hacia ella sonriendo como si nada—pero supongo que no se puede evitar, está en mi naturaleza querer observar tu hermoso Oppai y el de las demás...a qué hermoso pensamiento—Cuando menciono la ultima parte el desagrado de Katase volvió, ella considero, fue por unos simples segundos, pero considero a Issei como una persona como cualquiera.

—das asco, hasta que cambies no pararas de seguir escuchándolo—comento Katase mientras observo como el semáforo pasaba al color verde indicando de que ya era el momento en que pudiera pasar, ella fue seguida por el castaño, el cual venía detrás de ella, repitiendo la misma situación que hace unos minutos, ella estaba cansada como para poder repetirlo pero lo dejó pasar, solo por aquella maldita vez, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que sintiera un desagrada ante el hecho de que el castaño le siguiera viendo.

Los minutos próximos fueron en silencio, quitando el hecho de la carretera, el silencio entre ambos fue presente al punto de que llego a ser incomodo. Katase se sintió aliviada al momento en que pudo divisar su casa a unos cuantas calles más, dio una mirada rápido al castaño, el cual si bien seguía caminando un poco detrás de ella, se le notaba cansado y la respiración entre cortada, al instante en que se sostenía el costado.

Realmente verlo en aquel estado le daba pena, y eso era decir mucho por el desagrada que le generaba el castaño.

Justo cuando estaban cruzando un puente Katase noto algo raro, ya no escuchaba al castaño caminar.

Se dio la vuelta para ver como este estaba de rodillas intentando seguir consiente, sin pensar mucho en la situación ella se agacho a la altura del castaño para ver que este tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, todo a pesar de su situación.

—Realmente mejoraron bastante…—fue lo único que comento el castaño mientras apretaba la mandíbula y se ponía de pie—no te sorprendas, no es la primera vez que pasa esto, ustedes nunca miden que tanto golpean…—el castaño hizo una pausa mientras intentaba calmar su respiración.

Katase solo se quedo viendo todo aquello en la misma posición arrodillada, ella pudo decirlo con facilidad, el castaño perdió algo de sangre, tenia contusiones por todo el cuerpo, si bien la hinchazón de su ojo se había ido a su alrededor seguía enrojecido. Ella se sorprendió una vez más mientras veía que la mano buena del castaño se extendía en su dirección.

Ella dudo en agarrarla, no por el asco sino por el desconcierto de aquella acción.

—Lamento el que hayas visto aquello, normalmente no me suele pasar, es solo que me golpearon con demasiado amor esta vez, tanto como para matarme—aquella burla fue lo que trajo a la realidad a la chica.

No esperaba que el pervertido sufriera así después de cada vez que lo golpeaban, ella no esperaba de que siquiera el sintiera algo, no, ella no le considero como persona o un igual al castaño, más bien lo considero simplemente un desperdicio de espacio en la academia.

Entonces ¿Por qué ahora lo veía tan humano? Ella no estaba viendo en ese momento a un pervertido sin remedio que incluso en ese momento se burlaba de ella para poder ver algo más, sino que lo que observaba de castaño era una persona distorsionada por su propio vicio, Katase pudo considerar al castaño como un enfermo.

Ante el silencio reinante entre ambos, Issei decidió volver a seguir su caminata, él castaño conocía la casa de la peli rosa, aunque ella no lo supiera, de igual manera siguió su camino, notando que la peli rosa se mantuvo en total silencio después de aquello. El se rio internamente.

Un poco de pena por su ser no haría que cambiase de actitud.

* * *

Había sido otro día más en Kuoh, los estudiantes, más específicamente los del tercer año estaban más que felices, al parecer "la bestia pervertida" había regresado el día próximo con múltiples vendas y un brazo vendando, no es como si les interesara algo o mucho menos que aquello, para algunas chicas el ver al castaño en aquella situación las hizo feliz.

Conforme avanzaron las horas de clase, el castaño no había quitado ninguno de sus materiales, ganando una reprimenda de parte de los profesores respectivos, al castaño poco lo valía aquello, él quería ver una de sus "series" para poder estar tranquilo, más no pudo, quizá sea por el repudio de parte de sus compañeros o los maestros que al notar como no realizaba nada en clase lo quitan de esta para llevarlo a detención.

Incluso en ese momento tuvo que intervenir Saji, él que sería el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Issei estaba feliz de que él rubio fuero el nuevo presidente del consejo, porque si era como el año pasado en el cual se trataba con Sona como la presidenta del consejo, el ya estaría expulsado, debía admitir que a pesar de la arrogancia del rubio, este era bastante blando a la hora de los castigos, por ende el no contaba con problemas mayores, quitando el hecho de que él tenía que hacer el trabajo pesado en su condición.

El castaño pudo escuchar la campanada del receso, libertad para muchos, tiempo perdido para él, puesto que no estaba en condiciones de poder ir a "investigar" en los vestidores femeninos, por lo cual hizo que este solo se centrara en su comida.

Issei estaba solo, después de la "purga" a mitad del segundo año, sus dos mejores y únicos amigos, los cuales compartían la afición de la perversión, ahora no estaban presentes en la academia, fueron expulsados al momento en que se presento pruebas de que ellos tomaron fotos de sus compañeras, todo aquello para poder darle un regalo a Issei por su cumpleaños, lo que ellos llamarían "el álbum de Dios" donde se suponían que iban a estar todas y cada una de las chicas en un momento que ellas considerarían, vergonzoso.

Ahora a pesar de todo aquello, el seguía con la misma actitud de perversión, nadie lo podía juzgar, el ya estaba dañado hasta lo más profundo a la hora de los pensamientos lujuriosos.

Sonrió por lo bajo viendo a su alrededor, el frio suelo del último piso de la academia no era el mejor de todos, Issei tenía frio, estaba solo, quería ver algo con material sugerente, pero en aquel momento nada podía cambiarse, a él no le importaba realmente lo que pensaran de él, no le importaba como lo tratasen, en aquel momento, solo quería un buen Oppai…

* * *

Katase estaba saliendo de los vestidores con las demás chicas del club de kendo, para ellas, había sido el día más tranquilo que tuvieron en años, no importa como lo viesen o como lo interpretasen, había sido un día casi perfecto para ellas, puesto que Issei había sido echado de cada clase y llevado a retención. Cada chica estaba feliz por aquello, y la peli rosa no era la excepción.

Si bien pudo sentir empatía aunque hubiera sido solo por unos segundos hacia el castaño, ahora el sentimiento de repulsión volvió y como era normal, se manifestó en charlas e insultos dirigidos hacia el castaño, cada chica de la academia lo maldecía, todas menos la que llamaban "la mascota de la academia" pero ella era otro caso, puesto que aquella peli blanca que ahora cursaba el segundo año, ni siquiera hablaba.

La campana que indicaba que empezaba otro periodo de clase fue audible para todos, los suspiros de cansancio resonaron por el lugar mientras que con los pies pesados todos y cada uno decidía volver a sus salones de clase.

Al momento de ingresar Katase lo vio, Issei estaba en sentado en su respectivo asiento con su celular en mano mientras que miraba con bastante interés, pudo ver como usaba la chaqueta del instituto solo más bien para arroparse que para tenerlo puesto, puesto que las mangas de estas caían libremente a los costados del castaño mientras que con su mano buena usaba su teléfono.

Ella paso de largo, pero vio la pantalla del celular por el rabillo del ojos, lo cual genero que cuando pudo ver que era le entrara repulsión, Katase no lo comprendía, de todos los momentos del día ¿Hacia falta el ver porno en medio de la escuela? Para completar las cosas lo hacía de manera descarada, puesto que no lo oculto a nadie o dio indicio de siquiera querer hacerlo.

Dejo ese tema de lado para volver a sentarse en su asiento, minutos más tarde escucho al profesor pedirle a Issei que abandonase la habitación puesto que no estaba haciendo nada, ella solo suspiro con tranquilidad, puesto que la amenaza estaba fuera,

—Ne, dime ¿Cómo crees que el pervertido consiguió todas esas heridas? Parecía que lo golpearon y lo dejaron así sin más— la voz de uno de los tantos estudiantes fue audible, la cual estaba dirigida a la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

—No tengo la menor idea, quizá uno de los novios de las chicas lo golpeo, no sería la primera vez, él nunca se defiende—respondió el otro susurrando por el hecho de que el profesor se estaba dando la vuelta a ver.

Katase rodo los ojos con cansancio, si era cierto aquello, no tenía nada que hacer con el castaño, puesto que la sola mención de este le generaba disgustó, pero ella no era cruel, ella no soportaba que alguien más sufra tanto. A pesar de que en su mente el castaño sea una basura de persona, si es que se lo podía considerar así, no estaba del todo segura de estar disfrutando tanto la situación como ella o las demás pensaran.

—Que importa, de igual manera es una pena que este año sea tan malo, digo, en el año anterior teníamos a Rias y Akeno, ahora casi no hay ninguna chica tan hermosa, si bien hay algunas que están pasables, nadie las alcanza—una tercera voz se unió en la conversación, a lo cual dio una gran discusión de los pros y los contra del tercer año él cual cursaban.

Katase más no hizo caso a aquello, se centro más en las clases, ella tenía que mantener el nivel, después de todo era una de las mejores del curso, por lo cual no podía dejar las explicaciones del profesor solo por unos simples chismes.

* * *

La puesta del sol se hacían evidente en la ciudad, los rayos naranjas bañaban la ciudad al igual que la academia, seguida de aquella hermosa escena de la ciudad completa siendo avivada por los rayos murientes del sol, el timbre final de la academia resonó.

Issei estaba cansado, él no comprendía del todo la situación, puesto que el hecho de no poder copiar solo generaba que lo tiraran de clase, bueno, en si tampoco era como si el castaño realmente quisiera prestar atención a todo aquello que decían los profesores, pero de igual manera se sintió algo ofendido de que lo sacaran las primeras horas, para poco después, como no lo dejarían en paz, se dedico a holgazanear en las siguientes horas hasta que lo sacaran clase, llegando al punto en que no le permitieron ingresar por el resto del día.

Cuando por fin termino el día se sintió libre, el poder caminar hacia su casa le dio suficiente tranquilidad como para poder sobrellevar la situación, Issei por un momento creyó que la peli rosa lo esperaría en la entrada del instituto, más no fue así, él lo sabia mejor que nadie, aquel castaño comprendía que nadie lo apreciaba en aquella academia, pero de igual manera seguía allí.

El solo camino y camino, sintió los cálidos y tenues rayos del sol por su ser al momento de llegar al puente que siempre cruzaba para volver a su casa, las únicas prioridades que tenia ahora eran las de masturbarse y poder dormir, él castaño sabia que tenia tarea, él sabía que tenía que recuperar las lecciones, pero no quería y no podía.

Cuando llego al tramo final del puente pudo ver algo, y el castaño se sorprendió ante la vista que tuvo, después de todo el no creía lo que estaba n viendo sus ojos, parecía irreal.

— ¿Vas a quedarte allí parada con cara de idiota todo el resto del día o vas a caminar? —una voz suave pero a la vez fuerte en carácter fue audible para el castaño que estaba en shock.

Después de todo, cuando llego al tramo final del puente y al ver que detrás de una de las columnas se encontraba la misma peli rosa esperándolo, era algo que no esperaba.

—Perdón estaba admirando la vista—aquel comentario casual lleno de morbo hizo que la peli rosa se lleve una mano a la cabeza mientras que negaba y murmuraba algo.

Issei pudo ver como ella se movía para alcanzar su mochila, al instante en que estuvo en una posición decente, metió su mano y saco una cuaderno de esta.

—Son los apuntes del día de hoy, no me agradezcas y no le digas a nadie, solo lo hago ya que indirectamente es mi culpa de que no pudieras copiar nada en absoluto—informo la peli rosa mientras extendía el cuaderno.

Issei tenía los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, dudo unos instantes, de hecho, miro a todos lados como si esperase que hubiera una persona grabando aquello y que cuando agarre la libreta frente suyo le jugara una broma. Pero al no encontrar nada, levanto su mano sana temblorosa y lo sujeto, al instante volvió a mirar a su alrededor y vio que no había nada, a lo cual llevo que justo unos segundos después de aquella acción abriera el cuaderno para observar que efectivamente habían las lecciones del día.

—Sabes que deberías decir gracias, pero no quiero escucharlo de tu boca por lo cual ahórratelo—comento la peli rosa mientras caminaba en dirección contraria al castaño. Este aun no se recuperaba, nadie, nunca había dado ayuda, siempre él fue demasiado marginado, se dio la vuelta para poder susurras un gracias, casi intangible, puesto que entendía que la peli rosa no quería escuchar aquello.

Issei por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió realizado, sonrió con felicidad, no por el hecho de que estuviera viendo la parte trasera de la peli rosa, bueno en parte era aquello, pero era más el hecho de que alguien por fin, se había dignado a hablarle a pesar de su…comportamiento cuestionable, todo aquello lo puso feliz.

Cuando se estaba por dar la vuelta sintió como choco con alguien, haciendo que este cayera de lleno al suelo al igual que la persona con la cual había chocado. Issei al caer sintió como su mano izquierda chocaba contra el suelo y golpeaba sus dedos en mal estado, reprimió un gemido de dolor por no saber quién era la persona en cuestión.

Cuando pudo recobrar el sentido por completo, Issei decidió mirar frente suyo para observar como había una hermosa joven de cabello color negro enfrente del castaño, Issei se sorprendió ante aquello al instante en que se levantaba lo más que rápido que podía y poner una mano frente a la chica con el único objetivo de poder ganar algún punto a pesar de que él hubiera sido la persona que hubiera derribado a la peli negra.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas—el comentario rápido de Issei hizo que la peli negra abriera los ojos con sorpresa al momento en que dudaba un poco pero tomaba la mano del chico y la uso para ponerse de pie.

—Yo soy quien debería disculparse…no estaba viendo por donde iba, perdona…es solo que…—cuando empezó a hablar la peli negra empezó a jugar con sus manos de manera nerviosa como si no supiera como continuar con sus palabras, lo cual desconcertó a Issei.

Él observo a la joven en cuestión dándose cuenta de que llevaba una ropa de otro instituto, no solo aquello, sino que por la cinta que llevaba un su hombro, la cual era color rojo, significaba que estaba en tercer año ¿El como el castaño sabía aquello? El siempre investigaba sus posibles blancos. Y aquella joven que parecía no conocerlo ya se convirtió en uno, o al menos en su mente paso aquello, puesto que tuvo que contener un grito lleno de lujuria al momento de bajar su vista hacia donde se encontraban sus pechos.

—y es por eso que te quería hablar…—finalizo la peli negra, Issei parpadeo confundido unos instantes al no comprender lo que acababa de decir la chica frente a él, eso debido al hecho de que se concentro más en las fantasías que había tenido en menos de diez segundos.

—Perdona, pero ¿Podrías repetir lo que acabas de mencionar? Es que no pudo escucharte—Issei disimulo que no pudo escuchar con claridad sus palabras, puesto que sus fantasías fueron más fuertes que el sentido común en aquel instante.

—Te pregunte si querías salir conmigo mañana…como es sábado y eso…quisiera saber si me acompañarías... —la voz de la peli negra sonaba bastante insegura de si, no solo aquello sino que jugueteo con uno de sus cabellos a modo de mostrar su nerviosismo—te he visto caminar por este lugar siempre…nunca he tenido el valor para hablarte por lo cual…ahora que puedo quiero decirlo—la cara de la peli negra se puso de un color rojo profundo mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de unas pequeñas lagrimas, todo ante la atónita mirada de Issei—¡Por favor puedes salir conmigo! —ella grito mientras bajaba sus manos y cerraba sus puños, los ojos de la peli negra se cerraron en ese momento mientras que el color escarlata cubría su rostro.

Issei no sabía que decir, de hecho ni siquiera sabía qué hacer ante todo aquello, quizá esto hubiera sido un plan para hacer que el caiga en alguna broma, pero ya había revisado a su alrededor unos minutos antes y no había nadie, además para la vista del castaño las expresiones y accione de la peli negra fueron tan naturales y continuas que no era posible que fuera enserio actuado ¿O sí? Issei era un pervertido sí, pero uno paranoico por las represalias de los demás. Pero no había ningún indicio de que esto fuera algo en su contra, lo único raro de aquello era toda la situación misma.

— ¡Acepto! —Issei no vacilo una vez que pudo asegurar que no había ninguna cámara oculta o algo como eso, además cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de la peli negra algo en él se lleno, Issei sonrió con suficiencia, se sentía feliz, realizado ante todo eso. Tanto que abrazo a la desconocida como si nada, el abrazo siendo de vuelta por esta, con la misma sonrisa.

—o dios donde están mis modales…te pedí todo aquello y ni siquiera me presente... —la peli negra una vez se había separado del abrazo del castaño llevo sus manos a su rostro aun sonrojado mientras lo intentaba cubrir—Soy Amano Yuma por favor cuida de mi—la sonrisa y la sinceridad con la que la peli negra se presento hizo que el corazón de Issei saltase. Él no había sido tan feliz en mucho tiempo, su estado era tal que ignoro por completo de hecho de que la persona en cuestión era una desconocida en su totalidad para él, a Issei no le importaba en si aquello, puesto que por fin había alguien que se intereso en el.

…

Aquel sábado Issei estaba más que feliz por todo, había tenido una primera cita con la chica Amano Yuma, la cual le sonreía con felicidad a cada momento, el corazón del castaño iba a cien por hora a cada minuto, cuando se le propuso que salieran el día anterior, Issei recibió un mensaje de Yuma, alegando de que unas amigas habían conseguido su número para ella. Lo cual solo hizo que Issei se sienta mejor en aquel momento, él realmente estaba siendo tomado en cuenta por alguien más. Aquella primera cita, fue perfecta para ambos, la llegada al centro comercial, el almuerza y él regalo de Issei, fue perfecto, tanto que cuando llego la hora de separarse él castaño no quería jamás se sintió mejor consigo mismo en lograr algo, él sentía que poco a poco iría conociendo a Yuma, él se sintió tan feliz por aquello que no podía ocultarlo a nadie.

* * *

Había trascurrido unos cuantos días desde aquello, Issei había ido compartiendo mensajes con la peli negra siempre que podía, pero no pudieran reunirse en otra ocasión más debido a sus estudios, o al menos eso alego la peli negra, para Issei todo iba perfecto.

Claro pero quitando el hecho de que él estuviera en lo que pudiera llamar una "relación" no hizo que su perversión se detuviera, de hecho fue efecto contrario, puesto que ahora estaba más que enérgico por cada cosa, de hecho ahora en la hora del receso, estaba en el mismo lugar de siempre viendo a las chicas del club de Kendo en su "ritual" de cambio de ropa, todo iba bien, hasta que alguien grito sobre donde él estaba.

No supo cómo reaccionar ante aquello, puesto que sintió como caía de aquel árbol el cual usaba para poder espiar, una vez en el suelo y recobrando la conciencia, sintió todo su cuerpo arder, al menos sus dedos no se lastimaron más, porque para su suerte ahora estaban en mejor condición. Cuando estaba por levantarse vio lo que no quería, las chicas del club de kendo, algunas a medio vestir, pero cada una con su Boken en alto, suspiro con cansancio, él aun no se había recuperado de la ultima vez por lo cual, esto solo complicaría las cosas.

— ¿No puedes dejarnos descansar verdad maldito demonio de la perversión? —la que declaro aquellas palabras fue una joven con el cabello color marrón oscuro, Issei sintió como una gota de sudor bajaba de su frente al momento en que veía como cada chica se acercaba. Él sabía lo que se avecinaba.

—vamos Murayama-chan, no seas así, solo estoy apreciando sus atributos, nada más, básicamente las estoy alagando con la mirada ¿Por qué ese trato? —el comentario de Issei no sirvió puesto que poco después de aquello sintió un fuerte golpe en su pierna derecha, hizo una mueca de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos, él castaño hubiera preferido mantenerlos cerrados por lo que vio.

Cada joven comenzó a golpearlo con todo lo que tenia, sin contenerse, Issei se había dado la vuelta quedando de espaldas mientras que se abrazaba a sí mismo, estaba mordiendo su labio evitando gritar, le dolía cada golpe que le daban, para completar él aun tenia moretones, y al ser golpeado en aquellos lugares, él castaño sentía como si el dolor se intensificara en gran medida.

Solo había una de chicas que no estaba haciendo lo mismo que las otras, aquella era la peli rosa, Katase, la cual, en su comienzo lo miro con desagrado, ella misma sintió ganas de golpear al chico, pero al ver todo aquello, no lo aguanto, bajo su boken mientras retrocedía unos pasos del circulo donde el castaño iba recibiendo los golpes, ella estaba enojada con el castaño, pero tal brutalidad era absurda.

Llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca mientras mordía la uña de aquel dedo, todo con bastante nerviosismo, era hipócrita pensar que lo que sus compañeras estaban haciendo estaba mal, puesto que hace unos cuantos día ella misma estaba participando del acribillamiento hacia el castaño.

Katase pudo ver que en estos últimos días el castaño estaba más animado, más feliz, y todo sin saber el porqué, pero ahora sabía que el castaño no estaría en las mismas después de esto, le daba pena el ver cómo era golpeado de manera tan brutal, ella giro su cabeza mientras observaba a su alrededor, no le gusto lo que estaba viendo, cada alumno, cada maestro inclusive, estaba viendo el espectáculo. Ella sabía que el castaño era odiado por el hecho de ser un pervertido sin remedio, pero esto era ridículo, lo que le estaban haciendo era una ejecución pública…como siempre se lo hacían al castaño.

Al cabo de unos minutos más dejaron al castaño, el cual estaba sonriendo, a pesar de todo, porque para Issei, las cosas iban bien en su mente, quizá el acababa de tener una paliza que era demasiado fuerte para lo que hizo, o quizá fuese justo, él nunca lo sabría, no le importaba tampoco aquello.

Escucho como el timbre que indicaba el final de receso fue entonado, vio como los demás abandonaban el lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero a él le valía poco aquello, sentándose en el césped del campus, pudo notar como su abrigo del instituto ahora estaba más que roto en algunas partes, suspiro con cansancio ante aquello.

Sus padres pensaban que él era un busca pleitos, él no los culpaba por pensarlo, una vez que se puso en cuclillas, hizo un mayor esfuerzo y se pudo de pie, le dolía la pierna donde había recibido el primer golpe por parte de la peli marón, pero tampoco era como si aquello le importase mucho.

Cuando Issei estaba por dar un paso, lo sintió, como su centro de equilibrio se rompió, sintió como sus piernas no respondían ante aquello, cerró los ojos cuando pensó que el suelo era su destino final, eso hasta que sintió como alguien entraba bajo su brazo, haciendo que él castaño tenga un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la persona en cuestión.

Issei volvió a abrir los ojos mientras que se giraba y veía de quien se trataba, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver de quien se trataba, era la peli rosa.

—eres un idiota sin remedio, debes de ser del tipo masoquista por el hecho de como dejas que te golpeen, Dios, no tienes cura, la única razón por la cual no te golpeo yo también es porque sé que te rompería con un golpe más, además he caído más bajo aun, ayudando a la bestia pervertida para que no se desmaye y nos deje en paz…—conforme las palabras de Katase salían, el castaño sonreía, desde el día en que ocurrió de lo de su brazo izquierdo, ella lo había ayudado trayéndole la copia de las lecciones que eran del día, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello en un comienzo, pero después se acostumbro, Issei sabía que solo le daba pena a la peli rosa, pero de igual manera, el que exista alguien en esa academia que se preocupe por él ya significaba mucho.

Al cabo de unos minutos de básicamente arrastrar al castaño, la peli rosa logro llevarlo a la enfermería, pero solo fue aquello, básicamente la peli rosa lo lanzo dentro de aquella habitación, Issei tenía que darle el crédito por aquello, puesto que vio como la enfermera se le acerco, si había algo que podía rescatar de la situación, era que al menos él recibiría tratamiento en vez de ser dejado en el césped a su suerte.

—Recuerdo, no quiero escuchar un gracias de parte de tu maldita boca—aquel comentario a la lejanía hizo que Issei sonriera por lo bajo, al menos estando tirado en el suelo podía ver las bragas de la peli rosa.

—rosa…—susurro el castaño, desconcertando a la enfermera.

* * *

El resto de los días fueron por así decirlo pacíficos, al menos para todos menos uno, por lo cual si se podría considerar que era un momento de paz, Issei no había ido a espiar en los últimos días, aun no se sentía con fuerzas para recibir otra paliza, por lo cual decidió dejarlo de lado y centrarse en su relación con la chica Yuma, él castaño era de lo más feliz, quizá ahora mismo se encontrase solo en la azotea del edificio de la academia comiendo tranquilamente uno sándwiches, él podía comer tranquilo en aquel lugar por el hecho de que nadie vendría, bueno eso fue lo que Issei creyó, puesto que en ese mismo instante la puerta de las escaleras se abrió, dejando ver a la peli rosa.

Katase observo el lugar, el piso del lugar estaba algo sucio, las rejas que se extendían por todos los bordes del lugar también era algo de lo cual resaltar además de la vista que había, pero la peli rosa no venia buscando una vista buena para poder comer. Se giro sobre sus talones para ver a la persona que estaba buscando.

En cuanto al castaño no comprendió muy bien la situación, mentalmente supuso que hizo algo que no debía y ahora venían a cobrarle la factura.

— ¿Por qué no volviste a clase? —El tono tranquilo de Katase y la expresión relajada al menos ayudo al castaño a soportar lo que sea que iba a pasar.

—bueno fue por-—Antes de que el castaño pudiera continuar fue cortado abruptamente por un libro dirigido a su cara, lo primero que hizo fue sobarse el rostro, como si aquello mitigase el dolor, para luego de eso ver el libro que fue lanzado. Era el mismo en el cual la peli rosa le había estado pasando las notas que se perdía de clase.

—Eres idiota, si no te esfuerzas no serás nadie ¿Realmente crees que alguien lograría querer al saber que no eres nada? esfuérzate—la peli rosa menciono mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño el cual no sabía que decir ante aquellas palabras de "motivación"

—Se que no soy el mejor, pero no soy el peor, sigo siendo él tercero más malo de la clase—comento Issei mientras daba un mordisco a su comida.

—Lo haces porque quieres—la voz de Katase esta vez sí sonó a ofensiva— Se que tu perversión es genuina, eso no lo voy a negar, pero no eres idiota, me di cuenta cuando estabas haciendo garabatos porque tú querías en clase, vi tus exámenes, son los mismos garabatos, pero sorpresa, cada ejercicio que da los puntos correspondientes para pasar la asignatura los haces con métodos avanzados, no se a que estás jugando, no sé si eres un genio incomprendido o simplemente un pervertido que no quiere sobre salir—Katase conforme mencionaba aquella saco otra hoja—según esto es un tez de inteligencia, la mayoría te daría un sesentaicinco, pero sorpresa otra vez, pasas los ciento setenta—Katase lo miro fijamente mientras Issei miraba él pecho de esta con mayor interés a sus palabras—Katase tomo el rostro del castaño y lo levanto para poder hacer que lo mire a los ojos—esto lo averigüé cuando no entendía porque nunca te expulsaban, quien diría que él idiota pervertido fascinado por los pechos era en realidad alguien tan inteligente, así que te preguntare ¿Qué demonios logras con todo esto? —Katase se quedo expectante de la respuesta del castaño.

Issei simplemente no se dedico a pensar en la situación, levanto su mano derecha para llevarla a la mano de la peli rosa que aun se encontraba en su rostro, Katase sin saber que sucedería dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera, casi al instante se arrepintió, el castaño agarro la mano de la peli rosa para apretarla con fuerza. Ella hizo una mueca, pero no pudo liberarse del agarre, Katase vio como el castaño arrugaba el papel que hace unos momentos le había mostrado.

—no oculto nada, solo prefiero la perfección del cuerpo femenino—comento sonriendo al momento en que soltaba la mano de la peli rosa, la cual la retrajo rápidamente, el castaño se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos, la peli rosa observaba todo aquello desde el suelo a la espera de las siguientes palabras—solo soy un pervertido, ese papel está mal ¿Te parezco alguien inteligente? Eres la segunda más lista del curso, piénsalo—termino Issei mientras sonreía y le extendió una mano a la peli rosa.

—hablando de pensar, espero que no estuvieras pensando en mi como lo dijiste—comento Katase mientras tomaba la mano del castaño y se levantaba.

— ¿Volvemos podemos irnos ya? Termino hace un tiempo las clases hasta donde yo recuerde—se quejo el castaño mientras salía caminando.

Katase lo observo con detenida mientras bajaba, para ella hasta hace unos días Issei no era más que un pervertido idiota que le gustaba ser golpeado, pero ahora estaba viendo que había más en aquella cabeza que solo tetas.

* * *

Hoy era él día para Issei.

Había estado esperando el fin de semana como maniaco a causa de la cita que tenia con Yuma, cada vez se emocionaba más, ella lo enamoro desde el primer momento, por lo cual a él no le importo nada más que poder estar con ella.

Quizá Katase había sido algo a lo que llamar amigo, pero de igual manera él podía sentir la mirada de asco que siempre tenía la peli rosa cuando él estaba cerca, no era su culpa ser como era, al menos en su defensa él debía admitir que la peli rosa era bastante linda por lo cual lo perdonaba.

Dejando aquello de lado Issei pudo ver a la lejanía como Yuma se acercaba, sonrió al ver como cuando estuvieron cerca esta lo recibió con un abrazo bastante afectuoso, él era feliz, tanto que no tenía modo de cómo expresarlo, él sabía que este sería su día, él tenía aquel amuleto que hace casi un año le fue entregado por Rias Gremory, se suponía que su club estaba dando estas a los estudiantes y el decidió tomar uno, aquel amuleto se trataba de un papel bastante raro al parecer del castaño con unos raros símbolos, siempre que el llevaba aquel papel tenia suerte, y estaba seguro de que le serviría él día de hoy en su cita.

Y realmente le funciono, al menos eso era lo que pensó el castaño, puesto que la cita era de lo mejor, estaba siendo incluso mejor que la anterior y eso era decir mucho puesto que él se había divertido bastante, él ver a Yuma con aquella ropa casual le hacía ilusión al castaño, pudo llegar a imaginar toda una vida con ella, pero no era solo sino que ella había sido para el castaño la única persona que realmente lo apreciaba.

Por lo cual el caminar tranquilamente por el parque, tomados de la mano, aquello solo hacía que sus ilusiones con la peli negra fueran mayores.

Fue cuando llegaron a la parte central del parque donde Issei se sintió más feliz, Yuma había estado jugueteando a su alrededor y todo aquello, no solo eso sino que cuando ambos estuvieron enfrente se sonrojaron con profundidad, Issei se decidió, lo haría, a pesar del poco tiempo lo hizo, se acerco a la peli negra, sintió su aliento sobre su piel, pero no se detuvo no dudo, y sello aquel momento con un beso mientras abrazaba la cintura de esta, no solo aquello sino que la peli negra rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del castaño.

Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron, ambos algo agitados, por la pérdida de aliento, Yuma en aquel instante se aparto del castaño, ella parecía danzar mientras lo hacía, lo cual hizo que el castaño riera.

—Oye Issei—Yuma lo llamo mientras miraba las estrellas— ¿que estas dispuesto a hacer por mi? —la pregunta de Yuma hizo ilusión a Issei, el si bien era un pervertido y todo aquello, le estaba empezando a encantar aquella peli negra, por lo cual no dudo en responder.

—lo que sea necesario—comento este mientras daba unos pasos hacia la peli negra, la cual le sonrió cálidamente. Yuma levanto su mano derecho e hizo tronar sus dedos.

Al instante una Katase amordazada y atada cayó del cielo.

Los ojos de Issei se abrieron en par, levanto la vista para ver cómo había un hombre con un traje color gris en el aire…en el aire…aquel hombre tenía alas…alas negras.

—Buena respuesta querido—comento la peli negra, el castaño bajo casi robóticamente la cabeza hacia ella, retrocediendo al notar la mirada afilada y la sonrisa feroz en el rostro de la que hasta ahora consideraba inocente.

— ¿Qué…es….esto? —Issei no sabía cómo reaccionar, esto era un broma, para él, debía serlo, aquel hombre era estaba actuando, si eso era, Yuma era linda, si también, ella era linda, la más hermosa persona que hubiera conocido, si, esa sonrisa no era posible ¿Verdad? El castaño dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras temblaba.

Al instante un lluvia de plumas color negro lleno alrededor de Yuma, su vestimenta al igual que su cuerpo cambiaron, ahora solo llevaba botas, ropa interior y hombreras con púas. Issei se quedo estático ante aquello. No sabía que pasaba, no comprendía que sucedía ahora.

La risa de Yuma hizo que Issei temblara, al momento en que Yuma tomo vuelo junto al hombre esta dio una sonrisa más salvaje que antes. Issei estaba viendo todo aquello como si no pudiera ser posible, era irreal aquella situación para él.

Issei miro a Katase en el suelo, ella estaba llorando mientras suplicaba ayuda como podía puesto que estaba totalmente retenida.

Al momento que la risa de la peli negra se detuvo, observo con detenida a Issei, una sonrisa de placer adorno el rostro de la peli negra al momento en que noto como el castaño era abordado por la confusión.

—No eres nada—La voz fría y cruel de Yuma resonó mientras señalaba a Issei con el dedo.

Issei abrió los ojos de sobre manera una vez más ¿Era esta una pesadilla? Quizá él se había desmayado en algún punto de su cita, si…para Issei eso era.

—Esto no es un sueño basura, esto es tan real como tu inutilidad—la voz de la peli negra estaba cargada de placer al ver las expresiones del castaño— ¿realmente creías que basura como tú podría ser llegada a ser querida por alguien? Mira que eres idiota, pero eso de ir con la primera mujer que se te confiesa, es estúpido—La peli negra observo a Katase que seguía en el suelo retorciéndose— ¿ves a esa humana? —señalo con el dedo a la peli rosa que lloraba—es la portadora de uno de los artefactos más peligroso que puedan llegar a existir, nosotros creíamos que eras tú el que lo poseía, pero no, la señal era tan débil que entre el más de gente se perdió y distorsionó, —la peli negra descendió al suelo para patear en el estomago a la peli rosa mandándola a volar junto al castaño, el cual la atrapo en sus brazos—lo que tú tienes es un doble criticó, emite una señal parecida a la primera forma del arma de ella, por lo cual supusimos que eras tú, por eso la razón de que estuvimos juntos, pero realmente resultaste ser peor que nada—sentencio la peli negra mientras levantaba una mano, al instante se materializo una lanza color purpura.

Issei no sabía que pensar, su mente está volando, intentando asimilar, armas, traición, gente volando, empezó a temblar mientras abrazaba a la peli rosa que tenía en sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

—todos…cada uno de los momentos que pasamos… ¿no eran reales? —pregunto Issei mientras sus ojos se agrandaban, tenía una mirada perdida, una sonrisa forzada y lagrimas por su rostro.

—penosamente sí, aunque creo que valió la pena por la forma en la estás en este momento, mírate, estas roto ¿No? Sientes miedo de perder lo que nunca existió, patético—comento la peli negra mientras lanzaba la lanza en la pierna del castaño.

Los ojos de este se abrieron al momento en que un desgarrador grito inundo él lugar, cayó de rodillas haciendo más daño en la pierna, Katase miraba con horror como la sangre salía a borbones de parte de la herida del castaño, no sabía cómo reaccionar hasta que sintió como algo le mojaba el rostro. La peli rosa se quedo quieta unos instantes antes de levantar la mirada, viendo la cara de horror del castaño, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, pudo verlo, el odio, miedo traición, horror, dolor y angustia impregnada en la mirada del castaño. Ella quería decir algo pero no pudo, pero aunque tuviera la libertad de hacerlo, la peli rosa sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—una pesadilla…todo es una pesadilla… ¿no es así Yuma-chan? —ante la mención de Issei, él castaño sintió como otra lanza se clavaba en su cuerpo, pudo sentir como perforaba su hombro para hundirse y salir al otro lado, haciendo que la sangre salpique al rostro de la peli rosa que estaba en brazos del castaño, él cual estaba llorando de forma desgarradora.

—No me llames así, no es tú culpa, ni mía, tampoco de la de ella de que las cosas terminen como son, si quieren culpar a alguien culpen a Dios—al terminar aquella frase, Issei agrando los ojos, al ver como paso a paso venia la peli negra, y de un simple movimiento, atravesó a la peli rosa, haciendo que esta agrande los ojos con horror mientras que la sangre se filtraba del trapo que estaba en su boca, pero la estocada no se detuvo allí, sino que siguió hasta pasar por el castaño, atravesando su corazón.

Issei miro a la peli negra unos momentos más estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, de hecho justo después de que la peli negra sacara la lanza del cuerpo de ambos este vomito una cantidad enorme de sangre.

La peli negra vio como la mano derecha del chico se extendía hacia su dirección, ella sabía que no había ningún peligro, así que dejo que la tocara, Issei acaricio la mejilla de esta dejando cuatro líneas de sangre en la mejilla del rostro de la peli negra, eso debido a que perdió la fuerza para poder mantener en alto su brazo.

—Yo…te…ame…—él ultimo susurro del castaño apenas fue audible, pero la peli negra sonrió bajo la mirada y noto como la peli rosa ya estaba muerta, con los ojos abiertos de horror absoluto, el castaño cayó de espaldas con el cuerpo de la peli rosa en sus brazos.

La mujer de cabello negro lamio la sangre que había en su mejilla para luego darse la vuelta, tirando una pulsera color purpura en el lugar.

—Amaste a la persona equivocada—aquel comentario de la peli negra no fue para nadie en particular—vámonos—termino mientras que se dirigía al hombre que seguía en aire, espetando todo, aquella persona no dijo nada, solo obedeció y ambos salieron.

Fue en ese momento en que los ojos del castaño dejaron de brillar, mientras su respiración al igual que la peli rosa, se detenían.

Ambos habían muerto.

 **Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, no se me mal acostumbren con la cantidad de palabras, que pase haciendo el capitulo desde las una a siete de la mañana, no me juzguen no tengo tiempo de día, pero bueno, espero que les guste estoy medio muerto por haberlo hecho.**

 **Hice como cuatro capítulos pilotos de esto para saber que tal van las cosas, pero bueno, así es como van, espero que sea de su interés el saber que pasara después.**

 **Ofrecería mi alma a cambio de comentarios, pero luego recuerdo que termine vendiéndola hace mucho por algo y se me pasa, así que solo voy a decir, dejadme mi Review y seré feliz.**

 **Perdón por los errores que tenga, como escribo todo de una y lo releo después me confunden las cosas.**

 **Comentario:**

 **Zasetsu04: agradezco de que te guste mi forma de narrar y expresar, no siempre es como quiero pero es algo, me sorprende que alguien me reconozca, para mí soy algo malo realmente. Desaparecí porque tuve uno que otro problema, pero si Muzska vuelve ¿porque yo no?**

 **RedSS: creo que en este capítulo se contesta tus preguntas pero igual como te detuviste a pregunta aquí están. Si hay un mundo sobre natural, Issei es de tercer año y conforme pase la historia todo quedara como quiero (creo)**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: Siempre me ha gustado hacer algo que no sea conforme el pensamiento común, por lo cual esta pareja estaba en mis planes desde hace años solo no tenia motivaciones para volver a la escritura, quiero decir algo también que odio el harem, explique en él anterior el motivo del porque. Sobre la conclusión de esta me esforzare, me cuesta realmente centrarme en algo tanto tiempo, además está el hecho de que termino odiando mis historias.**

 **Continuar This is war…esa sería difícil, pero no imposible de hecho creo que tengo 1,2k escrito o algo así, por lo cual quizá en algún momento. Gracias por la mención del esfuerzo, yo solo quiero dar mi granito de arena cuando veo algo y pienso que podría funcionar, no sé si me entiendes pero bueno.**

 **ZeruXT: Gracias por lo del inicio, lo tenía retenido por años así que no sabía que tan bien saldría. Aborrezco el harem, tengo una historia con Harem y la odio, supongo que me convierte eso en un hipócrita, pero bueno. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Kindred Lamb: bueno aquí tienes el capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado, por cierto ¿Juegas lol no? Si es así te qué tal si me dices el servidor y tu nombre y te agrego, si no juegas perdón por las confusiones, es el hecho de que diga "Kindred" lo que me llamo la atención.**

 **Darker201 fuera**


	3. La felicidad de la agonía

Era curioso, Issei podía sentir la tranquilidad absoluta en aquel momento, todo su cuerpo estaba sin señales de dolor de ningún tipo era pacifica aquel sentimiento, de hecho no solo aquello sino que sintió como la habitación en la que estaba tenía un olor que él castaño consideraría atrayente y mejoraría el sentimiento.

Más aquella sensación solo fue solo espontanea para Issei puesto que un sentimiento de repulsión lleno su ser de un instante a otro.

Él castaño se sentó de golpe, puesto que estaba acostado, casi al instante llevo una mano a su pecho mientras que empezaba a hiperventilarse, más no había dolor o signos de que hubiera pasado algo en aquel lugar, capto que no iba como deberían las cosas, temeroso movió su mano, llevando su mano izquierda enfrente de su rostro, para lentamente voltearla.

Su sorpresa fue mayor, no había ningún signo de lo que hubiera pasado con anterioridad por parte de la peli rosa, no solo aquello sino que todas las magulladuras y demás que había tenido de parte del club de kendo ya no estaban. Intento calmarse él castaño no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba por lo cual miro rápidamente a su alrededor, notando que no era su habitación, era demasiado rosa y vistosa para ser suya. Bajando la mirada noto que no llevaba camisa, de hecho sintió la desnudes bajo las sabanas. Al momento de levantar estas, si antes él castaño había estado sorprendido ahora estaba en shock.

Vio un par de piernas que se encontraban rodeándola las suyas, de manera casi robótica giro su cabeza siguiendo de donde venían aquellas piernas, blancas cremosas y muy bien torneadas, subiendo noto como habían unas caderas bien definidas junto con una figura bien curvilínea, dejo descansar unos momentos la mirada en la parte posterior de la figura y en sus pechos, los cuales no eran grandes en sí, pero eran justos del tamaño justo además de tener un forma perfecta.

Cuando llego arriba noto los mechos de cabello rosa que se encontraban esparcidos por la cama, él rostro de la persona mostraba una total tranquilidad, mientras que tenía sus labios entre abiertos, la figura femenina estaba abrazando con fuerzas la parte inferior del chico mientras que inconscientemente soltaba alguno que otro suspiro.

Cuando Issei vio a Katase en la posición en la que estaba y cuando se vio a sí mismo en la posición en la que estaba, más el hecho de no poder recordar nada hizo que su imaginación volara, quería levantarse de inmediato pero si lo hacía iba a despertar a la peli rosa, más no comprendía que pasaba por lo cual Issei dudaba en hacerlo, gruño por lo bajo mientras que se deslizaba de la cama, reprimiendo en cada momento las ganas de gritar, no recordaba nada en absoluto, le estaba carcomiendo las neuronas el no poder recordar la razón y como llego en la cama de la peli rosa, suponiendo que pertenecía a Katase, busco a su alrededor encontrando que estaban sus pantalones tirados en un lugar junto con sus zapatos, mentalmente fue más complicado aquello, puesto que él no había dejado en la entrada como debería ser sus zapatos. Sumado el hecho de que no estaba la parte superior de su ropa solo hizo más difícil aquella situación para poder interpretar.

Giro su vista nuevamente a la peli rosa, ella exponía todo, él tenía una vista completa de cada parte del cuerpo de la peli rosa, y debía admitir que estaba más que emocionado, pero no sabía él porque y cuando llego en esa situación, por lo cual una vez que se vistió supuso que sería imposible salir por la puerta principal sin evitar a los padres de la peli rosa.

Vio la ventana que estaba en la habitación para luego abrir y sacar su cabeza un poco para saber la altura, la cual no era tanta. Pero antes de aquello sonrió con lujuria, si se iba a ir de una situación como esta al menos iba a hacerlo como él quería. Se acerco a la cama donde aún seguía la peli rosa para acariciar sus muslos, subiendo de a poco, la emoción y excitación de aquello estaba en un punto sin retorno para él castaño, apretando un poco él trasero de la peli rosa escucho un pequeño jadeo, fue música para sus oídos.

—Katase ¡vas a llegar tarde! —una voz femenina sonó de fondo mientras que tocaba la puerta unas cuantas veces para luego entrar. Aquella persona, cuando ingreso noto como la peli rosa estaba acostada en su cama acurrucada. Suspiro con diversión mientras se acercaba, cuando estuvo cerca de la cama la persona levanto una ceja viendo el estado de desnudes completa de su hija, no fue la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era tan raro que creyó que no se volvería a repetir. Más ignoro aquello movió a la chica para despertarla.

Katase cuando empezó a retomar la conciencia, lo primero que hizo fue recordar cada escena del día anterior. La mujer que había ingresado en la habitación cuando se dio la vuelta, escucho un grito de parte de la peli rosa, al instante se dio la vuelta, para ver como esta se acurrucaba en su cama, llevando sus pequeñas manos a su rostro del cual en sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas a borbones para luego caer sin impedimentos.

La preocupación en él rostro de la que sería la madre de la joven, fue demasiada lanzándose a abrazar a su hija mientras que esta lloraba cada vez más fuerte, de un momento a otro la peli rosa apretaba con fuerzas su pecho como si le doliera, haciendo que la mujer en cuestión se preocupe aun más. Pero cuando la peli rosa se quedo quieta y en silencio de golpe, la mujer subió la mirada viendo el rostro de la peli rosa que reflejaba shock, mientras palpaba la parte donde debería ir su corazón. Poco apoco, la respiración entre cortada y las lagrimas fueron cesando hasta el punto en que se detuvo.

Katase no dijo ninguna palabra más, solo se disculpo con pena absoluta con su madre, la cual miraba todo aquello de manera desconcertada y preocupada, no entendía nada de lo que había llegado a ocurrir. Cuando escucho la mujer escucho como su hija decía que ahora estaba todo bien, no comprendió del todo lo que sucedía, después del despliegue emocional que tuvo era obvio que no estaba tranquila. Más la insistencia de la peli rosa por unos minutos más dio a entender que ahora estaba mejor.

* * *

Issei iba corriendo ahora mismo hacia su casa, después de escuchar como la puerta de la habitación de la peli rosa era abierta, no dudo mucho en lanzarse por la ventana, no comprendía lo que paso, recordaba que se iba a juntar con Yuuma el día anterior, eso era todo, pero no recordaba que esos acontecimientos hubieran ocurrido, por lo tanto desconcertó más al castaño, sumando el hecho de que no entendía como llego a donde estaba la casa de la peli rosa, y mucho menso recordaba que hubiera estado con Katase. Cada pensamiento solo generaba un callejón sin salida, sentía como si hubiera perdido algo, lo cual no comprendía pero la emoción que realmente no comprendía del porqué se encontraba en ese lugar, era la de una tristeza absoluta.

Al cabo de unos minutos cuando ingreso en su casa noto como sus padres ya no estaba, una fortuna para él castaño, por lo cual en el momento en que subió las escaleras y entro en su habitación noto como la normalidad de siempre era presente.

Observo el reloj de su habitación, él castaño ya iba a llegar tarde, a lo cual suspiro, dejando aquellos pensamientos al menos por unos minutos, entro para poder bañarse, y observar su cuerpo una vez más, Issei miro su reflejo de manera detenida, no había ninguna alteración en este, eso era lo que más molestaba al castaño, no había signos de magulladuras o raspaduras como tenia él día anterior, viendo su reflejo, llevo su mano derecha a su rostro, acariciándolo como si fuera a desaparecer, después de aquella acción, bajo su mano a su pecho, la tristeza volvía, no recordaba nada, Issei hizo una mueca de enojo al momento de perderse cada vez más, estaba frustrado, llevo la misma mano que con la cual delineo su rostro para apretar con fuerza su pecho. Le dolía, le quemaba la sensación y emoción, pero aun más de aquello estaba el hecho de que no sabía porque.

Suspiro con cansancio para salir del baño de una vez y poder vestirse, si la peli rosa iba, quizá ella tendría respuestas de todo aquello, pero por ahora debía ignorar aquello. Sonrió de medio lado al recordar la sensación del cuerpo de la peli rosa, le encanto aquello, una pena que no pudo disfrutar más del tacto.

Una vez vestido observo el reloj una vez más. Si tenía suerte llegaría para la segunda hora, no se preocupaba de igual manera. Lo que ahora debía hacer Issei era saber que había provocado que llegara a la situación en la que estaba.

Conforme pasaron los minutos llego a la academia, donde después de perder más tiempo con el consejo estudiantil debido a su llegada tardía, logro ingresar en su salón de clase. Cuando Issei abrió la puerta, pudo ver la cara de desilusión y frustración de la mayor parte, por no decir todos, sus compañeros de clase.

Por el rabillo del ojo él castaño, pudo observar como Katase se quedo viéndolo con sorpresa y horror, más aquello fue momentáneo puesto que rápidamente observo a otro lado y noto como la peli rosa hundía su cara en el libro que tenía en frente. Issei no estaba para prestar atención en clase, más sabía que para su bien no podía hablar con la peli rosa en clase, bueno, no sin antes recibir alrededor de dos palizas seguidas, eso sin contar que seguramente la peli rosa ignoraría al castaño.

Con la campanada que anunciaba el receso Issei se levanto de su asiento mientras que miraba de manera furtiva a la peli rosa la cual también estaba observándolo, con un gesto casi imperceptible con su dedo apuntando hacia arriba, Issei indico donde se suponía que iba a estar. Él castaño entendió que la peli rosa también tenía alguna que otra interrogante, a lo cual le fue benéfico.

Por los corredores Issei diviso a Murayama, que desprendía una mirada de curiosidad y asco hacia él castaño, la razón de aquello a los ojos del castaño no era visible en sus pensamientos, quizá sea por alguna cosa que escucho de parte de un grupo o algo que hizo cuando estaba espiando en los vestidores, puesto que Issei comprendía la mirada de asco, pero no la de curiosidad.

Dejando aquello de lado Issei decidió que era mejor ir primero en donde había "acordado" con Katase, dejo que sus pensamientos se calmaran mientras seguía su camino, realmente no era su día, puesto que se suponía que las chicas del club de kendo tendrían practica después para luego salir, lo cual llevaba que, como debía esperar a la peli rosa, no podía ir a espirar, y si iba a espiar no podría hablar con la peli rosa, toda la situación en la que se encontraba él castaño no le jugaba a favor.

Cuando Issei abrió la puerta de la azotea de la academia, noto como no era el único que se encontraba en él lugar puesto que vio a una pareja, por la banda que tenían en el brazo del uniforme, Issei supuso que eran del segundo año, que estaban en ese momento haciendo algo más que estar cerca el uno del otro.

Rodo los ojos mientras escuchaba el grito de parte de la chica en cuestión mientras que le preguntaba al otro estudiante si el porqué le mintió que había comprobado la cerradura de la puerta. Issei debía admitirlo la chica en cuestión estaba buena, y pudo verla desnuda en toda la regla, a lo cual su sub-consiente agradecía. Pero aquello fue cortado rápidamente por un puño volando a su rostro, quizá Issei tuviera oportunidad para reaccionar y todo aquello, pero ¿De qué le servía? Si lo acusarían después y sería peor para él. Además el castaño a pesar de su cansancio mental se había despertado de buen humor y con una gran cantidad de energía. Un golpe no lo mataría.

Issei sintió un duro golpe de lleno en su rostro mientras que perdía el equilibrio y terminaba contra la pared, para poco después caer de lleno recostándose en la pared, poco después de aquello ambos estudiantes decidieron abandonar el lugar antes de que alguien más los viera, para Issei, todo aquello fue raro, normalmente nadie venia allí, además lo que ambos estaban haciendo…fue demasiado desconcertante para poder disfrutar de la vista.

Él castaño volviendo a abrir los ojos, los cuales había cerrado cuando cayó al suelo, pudo ver como había una peli rosa frente a él con una mirada de confusión.

— ¿Eres Issei Hyoudou? —La voz de Katase sonaba algo cansada dejaba salir alguno que otro jadeo por el cansancio. Era obvio que apenas pudo subió las escaleras corriendo. Pero eso no justificaba el tono de voz que uso cuando pregunto sobre si era realmente Issei.

Issei alzo una ceja en señal de desconcierto por la pregunta repentina y para la mente de Issei, estúpida, de parte de la peli rosa.

Eso fue hasta que Issei sintió como ella se tiraba encima del Castaño quedando a horcajadas, puesto que Issei tenía las piernas extendidas y la peli rosa se había arrodillado entre el espacio que había a cada lado de las piernas, él castaño disfruto del pensamiento de la situación, eso hasta que sintió como le agarraban por el cuello de su camisa y lo sacudían, para seguido de aquello estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, alzo la vista para ver el rostro de la peli rosa que estaba demasiado cerca, Issei hubiera querido burlarse de la situación o excitarse por la cercanía. Pero cuando vio la cara de Katase cambio aquellos pensamientos, Issei sintió como algo tibio y húmedo caía con tranquilidad por sus mejillas, Issei se confundió al momento de aquello, lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, más no eran suyas.

Katase se encontraba llorando mientras que mordía su labio inferior con frustración, la mirada de muerte que le daba tampoco ayudaba a la situación.

—Te vi morir ayer…junto conmigo…ambos morimos ayer…—Issei abrió los ojos de sobre manera, cuando los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su cabeza, la cita, los momentos con Yuuma, la manera en la cual estaban juntos, felices y la ultima parte la cual carecía de sentido pero de igual manera llevo a su muerte. Aquello era lo que él castaño no recordaba y lo estaba molestando desde hace un rato, por lo cual se quedo en estado de shock unos segundos mientras intentaba similar la situación, eso hasta que sintió como lo volvían a estrellar contra la pared que tenia detrás y lo sujetaban más fuerte del cuello, Issei ahora sintió nuevamente aquella sensación de algo húmedo y cálidos surcando su mejilla, más esta vez no era perteneciente a la peli rosa.

Katase contemplo después de aquella declaración como el rostro confiado de Issei pasaba de la confusión, al desconcierto, al horror aquello en segundos mientras que lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos para caer de manera uniforme de ambos lados de sus mejillas. Aquella expresión de horror del castaño, fue exacta al del momento de su muerte lo que hizo que revitalizara el recuerdo.

Katase dudo unos instantes pero le soltó el cuello, era obvio que él castaño estaba en las mismas que ella, la razón no era de su conocimiento.

Issei levanto una mano a su pecho mientras que lo apretaba de manera desesperada, Katase observo aquella acción con tristeza, a ella no le gustaba ver a alguien sufrir, a pesar de todo, odiaba aquello, sonaba hipócrita aquello en su mental, ella era una de las tantas que golpeaban al castaño de manera brutal. Mas esos pensamientos tuvieron que ser interrumpidos al ver a Issei.

Las acciones de Issei no se quedaron allí, paso de estar solo con los ojos llorosos para empezar a respirar de manera irregular mientras que apretaba más fuerte la ropa que tenía en su pecho, al punto en que llevo ambas manos y empezó a rasgar su ropa hasta llegar a su piel, donde empezó a arañarse con fuerza generándose heridas, eso fue solo momentáneo porque la peli rosa encima suyo agarro sus manos con fuerza intentando que se detuviera, forcejeando unos instantes con él castaño. Issei que había bajado la mirada al momento de dicha acción, empezó a subir lentamente la cabeza viendo a la peli rosa la cual estaba en una situación más tranquila que hace unos segundos.

Katase pudo escuchar un "gracias" algo demasiado bajo de parte del castaño, mientras que dejaba de hacer fuerza en sus brazos y bajaba la cabeza nuevamente.

Katase pudo ver como Issei aun con la cabeza gacha llevo una de sus manos a su cara mientras parecía reflexionar de lo que había sucedido. Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos, solo se quedaron en la misma posición sin decir o hacer nada. Ninguno comprendía la situación, ambos pensaban que el otro tendría la respuesta que deseaban pero dado lo que acababa de suceder era obvio que no iba a ser así las cosas.

Ambos giraron su cabeza cuando vieron como entraba por la puerta de la azotea un joven rubio, ambos lo reconocieron al instante, se trataba de Kiba Yuuto, de tercer año, compañero de ambos.

Kiba al momento de entrar lo primero que vio fue a Katase sentada a horcajadas sobre el castaño que se encontraba en el suelo, ambos tenían la cabeza gacha y parecían respirar con irregularidad, no solo aquello sino que la peli rosa tenía la cabeza apoyada en la de Issei, parecía una escena algo cuestionable.

Al ver aquello Kiba dudo en ingresar, pero decidió que no era la situación que uno llegaría a creer a simple vista, pero cuando se concentro pudo ver las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas de ambos y la sangre en el pecho y manos de castaño. Era obvio que no era la situación que uno llegaría a pesar en su comienzo.

— ¿Los interrumpo? —Al momento en que menciono aquello, Issei y Katase se levantaron, las palabras de Kiba los quito de su trance. Cuando ambos voltearon a ver al rubio este estaba sonriendo mientras daba una mirada insegura.

—No pasa nada—Comento de manera apurada la peli rosa mientras retomaba su sentido lógico, se seco las lágrimas que habían estado en su rostro mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo al castaño que también se recuperaba, más este último no supo qué hacer con las manchas en sus manos y su ropa rasgada, solo cerró su chaqueta como pudo mientras que de un sutil movimiento limpiaba sus manos por su pantalón.

—Me alegro en ese caso de no interrumpirlos—la sonrisa de Kiba no había salido de su cara en ningún momento. A pesar de su cara sonriente él sabía que la situación actual entre ambos, tanto la peli rosa como él castaño, era delicada.

— ¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe tu visita? —la pregunta de Issei solo hizo que la sonrisa de Kiba fuera más grande, ahora él rubio estaba en donde quería estar.

Al momento de aquella respuesta él rubio hizo un movimiento que indicaba que lo siguieran, ambos estaban dudando sobre la situación, no era algo de lo cual pudieran salir así como así por ende decidieron ver que es lo que podría llegar a suceder.

Issei pudo ver el nerviosismo de la peli rosa, él mismo estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder hacer algo al respecto o siquiera formular palabras sobre el tema, él castaño llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, aquel sentimiento seguía presente y carcomiéndolo, Issei podía ver cada segundo en cámara lenta cuando la primera chica que se intereso en él, que decidió hablarle y darle una oportunidad, le atravesaba con una lanza su corazón matándolo…matándolo…aquello solo molestaba más al castaño, él lo sintió y supo de lleno todo aquello, Issei Hyoudou y Katase Yui habían muerto el día anterior a manos de Yuuma.

De lo centrado que estaba él castaño en sus pensamientos no noto cuando llegaron a la parte vieja de la escuela, más específicamente en la sala del club de ocultismo, Katase observo aquello con desconcierto, si bien era sabido que Kiba fue parte del club, ahora mismo estaba deshabilitado por carencia de miembros.

Se detuvieron frente a la sala del club, donde antes de ingresar Kiba les había dado una sonrisa tranquila para luego llevar sus manos hacia la puerta y abrirla. Al instante ambos vieron algo que no era perteneciente del lugar.

Rias Gremory, la flamante peli roja que había cursado el año pasado estaba sentada con total tranquilidad en aquella sala, cuando ingresaron él castaño y la peli rosa, Rias simplemente les dedico una sonrisa un poco torpe, como si estuviera apenada.

El sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada detrás de ambos era escuchado al momento en que Kiba caminaba hasta ponerse al lado de la peli roja, no eran solo ellos, sino que había una persona más en la sala, la mascota de la academia, Koneko, la cual fue reconocida casi al instante por ambos nuevos de aquella sala. La peli blanca se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones observando con una cara ilegible todo aquello. Issei trago en seco, no comprendía nada de la situación actual, si bien el lugar se veía en condiciones optimas él toque gótico seguía siendo un factor para generar miedo, la alfombra de color rojo esparcida en el suelo y las paredes pintadas de una tonalidad algo oscura no ayudaban en nada, por no decir la decoración del lugar.

Más Issei tuvo que interrumpir aquello puesto que la peli roja de la sala se aclaro la voz como si les llamara la atención.

— Supongo que están aquí por las respuestas de lo sucedido desde ayer—el tono jovial y pacifico de Rias hizo que todos la observaran—En cuanto lo que paso ayer, quiero decirles una cosa y espero que se lo tomen con total seriedad y realidad—esta vez la voz de la peli roja fue un poco más dura, como queriendo dar una seriedad más agravante—ambos murieron ayer y ahora son demonios resucitados por mi—la expresión de Rias no cambio cuando finalizo aquellas palabas.

Cabía resaltar que la mirada de sorpresa y horror de Issei y Katase fue extrema, era obvio que no esperaban alguna respuesta lógica por la situación en la que se encontraban, pero tampoco era un indicio para que algo como aquello fuera posible.

— ¿Bromeas? —La voz llena de duda de Katase fue lo primero que se pudo escuchar en la sala después de unos minutos de silencio aberrante.

—Penosamente, no—Al momento Rias, Kiba y Koneko sacaron un par de alas negras semejantes a las de los murciélagos, pero a escala humana. La cosa no se quedo allí, puesto que tanto como a Issei y Katase les broto él mismo par de alas, haciendo que se tambalearan por la acción repentina de parte de sus cuerpo, para disgusto de Issei, él cayó de lleno al suelo por la pérdida de equilibrio.

—Ambos murieron ayer por manos de ángeles caídos, déjenme decirles que todo sobre lo que escucharon y más acerca del mundo sobre natural existe, pero esa será un explicación para otro momento, lo que realmente importa es que fueron asesinados por la suposición de que uno de los dos tendría un Sacred Gear primordial—La voz firme de Rias hacia que toda aquella explicación fuese lo más nítida posible, al momento en Rias observo como los nuevos demonios estaban asimilando la situación decidió proseguir—Los Sacred Gear, son instrumentos hechos por Dios, solo los humanos pueden poseerlos, pero allí es donde esta él problema, suelen ser inestables y al final deciden hacer cosas que perjudican a las facciones, existen tres grandes facciones, la de los demonios, a la cual pertenecemos—Rias hizo un movimiento con su mano dando una vuelta general a los ocupantes de la habitación—luego está la facción de los ángeles, como lo dice la biblia, fueron creados por Dios y tienen una fuerza basada en lo sacro, para luego estar los ángeles caídos, los renegados de los ángeles, usan poderes sacro al igual que los ángeles, pero no están ligados a las mismas normativas, lo cual en casos hace que sean algo peligroso, es allí donde entran ustedes, siendo poseedores de Sacred Gear ante aquello hicieron que se preocupen los caídos, decidieron matarlos—al momento de terminar aquella explicación, que la peli roja consideraba vaga, se dispuso a proseguir, puesto que noto como ambos le seguían con toda la atención que podían. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Issei levanto una mano, dando señal de que quería preguntar algo, lo cual fue concedido por parte de la peli roja, que le sonreía de forma tranquila.

—si esto es realmente como dices y poseemos eso que llamas…lo que sea que haya creado Dios, entonces ¿Ambos tenemos algo tan peligroso? —la pregunta del castaño estaba cargada de duda, él aun no consideraba la situación real, por lo cual no podía asimilar en su totalidad todo, pero de igual manera quería saber sobre aquello, que supuestamente provoco su muerte.

—De hecho a eso iba, contestando tu pregunta es un, no—la voz de la peli roja empezó a ser un poco más seria, al momento de señalar a la peli rosa la cual estaba aun escuchando en silencio todo lo ocurrido, al momento en que Katase noto el dedo señalándola dudo de lo que iba a proseguir.

—Ambos tiene un Sacred Gear que son parecidos, pero solo en su estado inicial, ella posee la verdadera amenaza, lo que quiero decir es que al momento en que sintieron la señal de sus Sacred Gear, no sabían cual era cual, por lo que decidieron marlos a ambos—Rias comento mientras baja su mano y miraba a Issei—lo siento, pero él tuyo es en particular común y algo…bajo en cuanto a nivel, por lo cual fuiste asesinado por nada, mis más sinceras disculpas—la voz que Rias sonaba algo quebrada como queriendo decir algo más pero se limito a lo que expreso.

En cuanto a Issei este estaba con una cara de horror, una pequeña sonrisa empezó a adornar su cara mientras que reía nerviosamente.

—entonces Yuuma ¿Era parte de los ángeles caídos? —La voz del chico sonaba quebrada, su mirada estaba perdida, puesto que no se había levantado del momento en que cayó al suelo se encontraba de rodillas, Issei entendió a que se refería sobre su Sacred Gear, Rias intento decirle de manera sutil que era inútil.

—Si—la simple respuesta de Rias hizo que Issei se mordiera el labio para intentar asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

— ¿Fui engañado solo para poder comprobar si era yo el usuario fuerte, pero cuando no pudieron comprobarlo fuimos asesinados solo porque si? —La voz del castaño era cada vez más pesada y quebrada.

Un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Rias fue todo lo que obtuvo. Issei inhalo hondo para luego lanzar la última pregunta que tenía en mente.

—Todos los momentos en que Yuuma estuvo a mi lado… ¿Fueron falsos?... —

Rias no sabía que decir para contestar la pregunta, le tomo unos segundos de silencio a la peli roja el formular la respuesta.

—Los caídos se dedican a engañar, fuiste solo uno más, no te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa—aquellas palabras de la peli roja, fueron tan consoladoras como desoladoras. Issei llevo una mano a su rostro mientras que reía en voz baja y lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, estaba llorando nuevamente, él castaño se sintió débil. Solo fue un error para los caídos, nada más.

Issei levanto su vista viendo a la peli rosa que desde que había mencionado sobre de que ella era la que poseía el poder, se quedo en shock, y ese shock inicial se convirtió en miedo y culpa por cómo iba la conversación.

Para la mente de la peli rosa, ella fue la culpable de que él castaño también fuera engañado y asesinado, le dolía pensar que su sola presencia causo tal acto, pero también le dolía que aquella situación que se genero hiciera que ella muriera, la peli rosa no pudo reaccionar a su muerte, solo sintió como alguien la golpeo desde atrás cuando regresaba a su casa después para luego despertar enfrente de un horrorizado castaño, para luego al final ambos fueran asesinados sin más.

—No sé cómo expresar mis disculpas por todo lo ocurrido, les devolví a la vida, sé que no tuvieron elección, pero igual lo hice, su muerte fue injusta, por ende quería enmendarlo—Rias hablo intentando llamar la atención de Issei y Katase, ambos estaban en su propio mundo respectivamente, Koneko y Kiba no sabía que decir por la situación en la cual estaban por lo cual solo se quedaron en silencio observando cada reacción. Pero había algo en particular que a Koneko le disgustaba, ella siempre estuvo observando al castaño, a pesar de todas las situaciones él solía reír sin más, como si la situación en la que estaba no fuera nada.

Pero ahora no era lo mismo, podía verlo con claridad, como él castaño estaba roto tirado en el suelo, incluso parecía que una simple brisa lo echaría para atrás haciendo que caiga al suelo.

—Cómo… ¿Cómo volvimos a la vida? —la pregunta de la peli rosa hizo que la mirada de Rias fuera un poco más tranquila.

—Evil pieces, un sistema que inventamos los demonios, puesto que hubo una guerra hace tiempo nuestros número disminuyeron, por lo cual ahora buscamos humanos con condiciones especiales y los reencarnamos, usa piezas parecidas a las del ajedrez, por lo cual, su valor es parecido, hay un rey, una reina, dos obispos, dos torres, dos caballos y ocho peones, lo de siempre—comento Rias ahora recuperando un su tono tranquilo. Al momento de aquello señalo a Kiba—él tiene una pieza de caballero, lo cual incrementa su velocidad—hizo una pausa señalando a Koneko—ella posee una pieza de torre, lo que hace que se su fuerza física y resistencia se incrementen—ahora Rias movía su mano hacía la dirección del castaño y la peli rosa.

—Y ustedes poseen peones, ¿Katase? —cuando hablo de la peli rosa pregunto su nombre para asegurarse de que era correcto, a lo cual cuando asintió la peli rosa Rias prosiguió—normalmente para revivir a una persona solo toma un peón, mientras más requiera, más fuerte, en tu interior tienes siete peones—ante aquella declaración la peli rosa abrió los ojos de sobre manera—es sorprendente porque es la primera vez que alguien necesita tantas piezas para poder ser reencarnado—comento feliz la peli roja, y su felicidad se intensifico cuando vio como Katase pasaba de las emociones negativas a una realización personal interna.

Pero aquello solo fue momentáneo, puesto que cuando observo al castaño que la miraba con ojos de decepción Rias se sintió culpable nuevamente.

—en cuanto a Issei, llevas un peón, no te sientas mal, la mayoría solo lleva uno, ahora a lo que quiero llegar es sobre sus Sacred Gear, para activarlos concéntrense y piensen en lo más poderoso que puedan—al terminar aquellas palabras Rias pudo ver la determinación en el rostro de ambos, había una diferencia. Si bien Issei parecía motivado un poco, su mirada mostraba la misma lamentación que al comienzo de la plática. Él no estaba a la altura de la peli rosa, que en teoría era siete veces más fuerte. Fue otro golpe a su orgullo, si es que le quedase alguno.

Katase se imagino infinidades de cosas para poder realizar aquello, elevando los brazos espero hasta poder tener una imagen fija de lo que quería realmente, pero nada iba funcionando, al cabo de unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, los entre abrió un poco viendo como primera cosa que tenía enfrente a Issei, con el brazo izquierdo levantado intentando lo mismo. Más aquello le llevo al recuerdo donde ella con toda la fuerza que podía daba la estocada con su boken hacia él castaño, mientras que este levantaba su mano y la detenía con una presión que le impedía moverse, recordó la impotencia del momento en que cayó al suelo y la manera en que Issei iba creciendo en altura para ella, siendo este imponente.

En aquel instante sintió como algo le quemaba en su brazo derecho para poco después una luz empezara a rodear esta, Katase sintió como un peso extra se iba formando alrededor de su brazo, para luego de unos segundos más de liberación de luz, saliese un guantelete que le llegaba hasta el codo, era de color rojo carmesí, con varias muecas alrededor de este, subiendo un poco pudo ver una gema color esmeralda en el dorso de su mano y terminando con unos dedos semejantes a garras, en comparación con su brazo, parecía desproporcional aquel artefacto.

— ¡Bien! —La voz de alegría de Rias fue escuchada al momento en que llamaba la atención de la peli rosa, esta pudo ver la expresión de alegría en el rostro de la peli roja, cuando pudo llegar a transformar su brazo—Una vez que la activas por primera vez, ya puedes activarla cuando quieras, felicidades tienes la Boosted Gear de categoría Longinus, que son casi inexistentes, en ese brazo se encuentra el poder de uno de los dragones celestiales, puedes duplicar tu poder cada diez segundos, no es por nada pero esa arma es conocida por ser capaz de asesinar incluso a Dioses—cada palabra expresa llenaba de orgullo y fascinación a la peli rosa en torno a su brazo.

Katase no sabía si esto era real o si era algún invento de sub-consiente o parte del limbo cuando murió, o siquiera sabía si murió o no, pero de algo estaba segura es que la peli roja estaba muy orgullosa de lo que había logrado. Ella se dio la vuelta viendo a Issei, el cual estaba ahora de pie viéndola con interés, en el rostro de este se encontraba una mirada de perplejidad, más le sonrió un poco a la peli rosa al momento en que vio que le dirigía la mirada, Katase no lo admitiría ni tampoco lo expresaría pero aquel pervertido idiota le pareció lo más fuerte que pudo imaginar para activar su poder, ella se lamento internamente de aquello, pero lo dejo pasar por el hecho de que al menos lo logro. Si no fuera por las anteriores palabras de Rias, Katase iba a estar exponiendo en la cara del castaño su Sacred Gear.

Al cabo de unos minutos más Issei se encontraba con los ojos cerrados nuevamente intentando sacar su Sacred Gear, no sabía que pensar, más el pensamiento de que la peli rosa ya lo había logrado hizo que fuera más difícil aquello. No sabía que podía ser lo más fuerte o cosas como esas, pensó en armas o bombas más no funcionaban, se estaba desesperando, apretó los dientes cuando una imagen de la peli negra apareció en su cabeza, Issei realmente llego a amar a aquella chica con presentación falsa, la quería proteger, pero ¿Con que poder?

Issei abrió los ojos de golpe cuando pensó en su propia fuerza, no era egocéntrico, sabía que no era fuerte a comparación de mucha gente, pero de igual manera pensó en su propia fuerza para poder proteger a la peli negra, aquel pensamiento fue suficiente para hacer que su brazo reaccionara por fin dejando un brillo cubra su brazo izquierdo, al momento sintió la alegría, de eso.

—débil—

Un susurro casi fantasmal resonó al lado del castaño mientras que sentía como terminaba la formación en su brazo, él peso extra añadido fue solo una de las cosas que sintió y vio, era un guantelete parecido al de la peli rosa, solo que un rojo algo más opaco, la gema verde en el dorso de su mano era más pequeña y de color más azulado, quizá tuviera la misma moldura que el brazo de la peli rosa, más no era lo mismo, no se sentía aquel aura de superioridad y poder que portaba la peli rosa, no aquello carecía para él castaño. Lo cual hizo que mordiera la parte inferior de su labio.

Más un pequeño aplauso de parte de Rias saco a Issei de sus pensamientos, cuando vio a la peli roja ella seguía sonriendo de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Katase, más no ayudo para nada en la situación interna al castaño.

— ¡Felicidades! Es un doble critico, permite al portador duplicar su poder, es uno algo más normal que el de Katase-san, pero igual es uno bastante bueno—la sonrisa Rias, era forzada en aquel instante, Issei lo vio, la parte en la cual menciono de que era bueno era una mentira, él comprendió aquello, si duplicaba su fuerza, solo seria él doble de fuerte que un humano, pero la peli rosa si duplicaba su fuerza, no tendría limites en cuanto al poder que pudiera duplicar.

Issei no dijo nada, observo con interés su brazo, sus pensamientos iban entre sí debería aceptar la realidad y entender que no tenia futuro, o simplemente dejarse llevar por las falacias de la peli roja. Más la respuesta en la situación era obvia.

— ¡¿Realmente?! —el tono de emoción de Issei fue perfecto, era como si realmente se emocionase por aquello, lo que hizo feliz a Rias, era obvio que se sintió más tranquila al momento en que pudo ver como él castaño se adaptaba.

—Correcto, no es tan fuerte como él de Katase-san, pero sigue siendo fuerte, espero que puedas dominarlo—Rias sonreía a ambos mientras que les indicaba que desactivaran sus Sacred Gear—ahora que esto está, les voy a dar unas direcciones, donde nos reuniéremos, esta no es toda mi nobleza, como lo llamaría, pero eso es para otro momento, ahora lo que necesito es que vuelvan a sus clases, no quedan muchas horas, no se preocupen tengo sus números, de algo sirve ser un demonio—ante aquellas palabras Rias les sonrió a Issei y Katase, mientras que les pedía que saliesen, dudaron un poco al principio pero fue lo que hicieron.

Al momento en que se cerró la puerta tras ellos Rias endureció su mirada al instante, Kiba y Koneko observaron aquel cambio, más solo pudieron mirar de manera resignada lo que venía.

— ¿Estas feliz Raiser? —la voz medio agresiva de la peli roja fue dirigida a nadie en particular, eso hasta que un montón de llamas empezó a aparecer en el suelo seguido de una risa masculina.

—Más de lo que creerías mi querida Rias—comento él recién llegada, de las brazas emergió una figura alta, al cabo de unos segundos de formación se pudo apreciar como llevaba un elegante traje color rojo mientras que su cabello color rubio, medio largo, estaba perfectamente arreglado.

—No va a resultar esto y lo sabes—la voz de Rias no bajo su tono de amenaza en ningún momento, por lo cual la sonrisa del rubio se incremento.

—Pero de igual manera funcionara, no necesito a alguien más fuerte que se revele, quiero a alguien débil a quien pueda controlar—comento él rubio mientras empezaba a caminar a la silla en la cual se había quedado Rias en todo el tiempo que estuvo en la habitación, la tensión que se formo fue alta, más la peli blanca y Kiba no hicieron ningún movimiento.

—cuando le quitamos el Sacred Gear a Issei se sintió la pérdida de fuerza que este tuvo cuando lo pusimos en él cuerpo de Katase, no sé de donde sacaste la idea de intercambiar los Sacred Gear aprovechando de que ambos murieron pero no resultara, él cuerpo de la chica no está preparado para él poder de la Boosted Gear, se romperá cuando alcance cierto punto—las palabras de Rias, una a una, hacían más feliz al rubio, pero no de la forma normal más bien era una felicidad algo tétrica o difícil de apreciar, pero seguía plasmada allí.

—Bonito discurso de cómo voy a usar mis piezas pero-—Raiser intento hablar más fue detenido.

— ¡Son mis piezas! ¡Mis siervos! —aquel grito de la peli roja fue seguido de un levantamiento de su lugar, Raiser solo observo la expresión de Rias con disgusto.

—Al momento en que nos casamos, dejaron de ser tuyas para ser mías, eso te incluye a ti—el rubio movió su mano mientras que volvía a tirar en el sillón a la peli roja, seguido de aquello acerco su rostro mientras que le sonreía con lujuria—ahora recuerdo que fuiste un poco insolente con tú marido, espero que puedas arreglarlo—al momento de terminar aquellas palabras Rias se mordió el labio mientras sentía como era levantada de su lugar para ser tirada contra el escritorio que había en el lugar lanzando al suelo algunas carpetas y coas que habían sobre este. Ella miro con suplica a Kiba y Koneko, pero no pidiendo que interfirieran, más pidiéndoles que no lo hagan.

Raiser no escatimo tiempo para dejar a la peli roja contra el escritorio, eso mientras estrello el rostro de la Rias contra el mueble, al instante él rubio agarro la falda de color negro de la peli roja para tirarla al suelo junto con su ropa interior, no solo eso sino que rompió la parte del frente de su ropa, haciendo que quedase sus pechos expuestos, más al momento de rasgar la ropa de esta, lanzo a otro lado su ropa dejándola prácticamente desnuda a la peli roja, aquello frente a Kiba y Koneko que solo podía apartar la mirada y sentir la impotencia del momento.

Rias escucho el sonido del cinto del rubio mientras que algo le rozaba la entre pierna, no hubo compasión después de aquello, Raiser empezó embistiendo de forma salvaje a la peli roja mientras que se mordía él labio al punto que llego a sangrar, todo para evitar soltar algún jadeo o gemido. Las lagrimas de Rias no se hicieron esperar, ella odiaba aquella sensación, la odiaba con todo su ser, a tal punto que se detestaba por que no podía hacer nada para frenar las emociones de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa Rias? ¿Sigues con tu juego de poderío? Entiéndelo, no eres más que mi esposa ahora, no eres nadie—mientras Raiser comentaba aquello, su sonrisa aumento más, llevo sus manos hacia las piernas que la peli roja mientras que las abría más, la sonrisa de lujuria incremento cuando escucho los jadeos de parte de la joven. El se sentía realizado por aquello.

— ¡Basta! —la voz quebrada de Rias se escucho cuando soltó otro jadeo más, Raiser en cambio al ver la desesperación de la peli roja solo aumento su felicidad y su empuje, aquello le excitaba aun más.

Rias sintió como el miembro del rubio empezaba a temblar para poco después sentir como era llenada por dentro, quería vomitar ante aquello, más no hubo descanso por parte del rubio que siguió con las mismas incluso después de haberse venido, Rias golpeaba su cabeza contra el mueble, como si el dolor mitigara la sensación que estaba sintiendo, odiaba aquello, no era más que un saco de para llenar, no tenia libertad ni nada, pero lo que más odiaba era que su última salida fuera trucada para terminar siendo algo más para él rubio que se dedicaba a abusar de ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos más Rias llego a sentir otra corriente más en su interior mientras que un pequeño jadea de felicidad del éxtasis salía de parte del rubio. Tomando del cabello a Rias levanto su cabeza para después de finalizar tirándola al suelo, poco a poco se acomodo los pantalones mientras que se limpiaba de los que quedaba del liquido blanquecino con la ropa interior de la peli rosa, para después arrojarla a su lado, Raiser se dio la vuelta complacido por la situación.

—recuerdo la primera vez que le hice esto a tu reina, se hizo la fuerte pero al final termino como la más puta de todas, me sorprende que puedas resistir tanto tiempo—al momento de comentar aquello Raiser bajo su mirada mientras sonreía a la peli roja—no sé si eres fuerte o simplemente me tienes tanto asco, pero da igual recuerda que la chica que resucitaste dentro de poco también la voy a probar—al momento de comentar aquello se lamio los labios—realmente me hace muy feliz esto, no lo olvides vuelve amatar del castaño y no intentes nada porque, ahora eres nada y como la nada que eres no vas a lograr lo mismo, nada—al momento de decir aquellas palabras desapareció en un estallido de fuego.

Rias que vio y escucho aquellas palabras se odiaba a sí misma, la impotencia de la situación le era extrema, ahora incluso después de que él rubio se fuera no se levanto del suelo, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro mientras que tapaba con el ante brazo sus ojos los cuales estaba llenos de lagrimas, no solo aquello sino que había un sendero de estas por sus mejillas, la sangre que salía por su boca debido a morder tan fuerte sus labios era otra cosa, sumado al hecho de que estaba desnuda y desecha en el suelo mientras que la esencia del rubio salía de ella, solo generaba más repugnancia en ella por su situación, más para la vista de los demonios, aquello era aprobado. La peli roja estaba llorando, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba debido al esfuerzo. Lo único que le quedaba de vestimenta eran sus medias de color beige, las cuales en algún punto fueron llenadas de agujeros por parte del rubio.

Rias no podía hacer nada, solo quedarse y esperar, no pudo decir o hacer nada, cuando Koneko se levanto y la sentó no dijo nada, cuando Kiba le puso su chaqueta no dijo nada, incluso cuando ambos le dieron una mirada de suma preocupación y preguntaron que podían hacer, no dijo nada.

Porque ella sabía, que no estaba en posición de decir nada…

* * *

Conforme habían salido Issei y Katase de la habitación habían caminado en un silencio total, no sabían si Rias había visto mal la hora, pero se saltaron básicamente todas las demás horas de clase, incluso ya había sonado el timbre hace unos minutos.

Cuando llegaron al curso por sus cosas, fueron simples, recogieron lo que tenían y se fueron, sin más, no se dijeron nada después de salir de la academia, por lo cual solo generaba una atmosfera de mayor incomodidad.

Cuando llegaron al mismo semáforo de la primera vez fue cuando Katase se decidió a decir las primeras palabras en varios minutos.

—Perdona…—la voz de la peli rosa era baja y quebrada, mostraba inseguridad.

Issei se le quedo viendo un rato como si no comprendiera del porque de las palabras de la peli rosa, más supo del porque al cabo de unos segundos de meditación, pero de igual manera pregunto un.

— ¿Por qué? —Katase levanto la mirada viendo como cambiaba la luz del semáforo para que ambos empezaran a caminar.

—Por lo que sucedió, si no fuera por mí, no estarías ene esta situación—Katase se sentía apenada realmente, quizá ella había sido asesinada sin más, pero al castaño lo observaron y le hicieron creer cosas que no son, con el único objetivo de matarlo al final. Ella no comprendía el dolor de este, pero de igual manera quería simpatizar.

Al cabo de unos segundos que aprecian eternos, la simple respuesta del castaño fue audible.

—No fue tú culpa—fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar Katase, algo en la peli rosa se alegro cuando pudo escuchar las palabras del castaño, pero de igual manera se sintió culpable ante aquello. Más no dijo nada más, no quería presionar la situación, ella entendía que él castaño estaba dolido, en las veces que fueron caminando, Issei siempre o le miraba una parte del cuerpo o la tocaba para salir corriendo con una sonrisa, dejando a la peli rosa apenada por aquella acción. Pero no era eso ahora.

Si bien Katase capto alguna que otra mirada furtiva del castaño no fue mucho, ella lo conocía, de hecho seguramente en esa semana aprendió de Issei mucho más de lo que aprendería cualquiera en toda su vida escuchando rumores, Issei era un pervertido, si, pero uno de gran corazón.

No se dijeron nada, cuando llegaron frente a la casa de la peli rosa, esta le dio un abrazo a Issei, uno con la esperanza de poder decir algo o un perdón. Katase realmente no quería hacer aquello. Pero igual lo hizo.

Issei en su momento cuando sintió el contacto, no lo creyó, pensaba que era un sueño nuevamente, más cuando levanto los brazos e intento devolver el abrazo sintió el calor de parte de la peli rosa, dando a entender que aquello no era parte de su imaginación, Issei quería llorar, por primera vez en el día se sintió tranquilo, pero se contuvo.

Lo último que pudo pronunciar a la peli rosa fue un simple gracias, que fue inaudible, él recordó aquello que le dijo Katase la primera vez, y era él que no importa que, no le diera las gracias.

Cuando por fin se separaron del abrazo, Katase se despidió con un movimiento del brazo el cual fue devuelto por él castaño, Issei no estaba en el mejor estado mental, estaba cansado, quería caer y dormir, fue difícil todo aquello que ocurrió en el día, más cuando se dio la vuelta se dio cuenta que aquello no iba a ser posible aun. Puesto que una chica de cabello marrón oscuro estaba viéndolo de manera asqueada.

—Murayama…—Susurro Issei con sorpresa y cansancio al ver la expresión de la joven.

—Hyoudou—el tono agresivo no se hizo esperar por parte de la joven que daba a entender que vio la escena anterior.

Ambos estaban uno frente al otro, Issei no comprendió porque la peli rosa no había visto a Murayama cuando se dio la vuelta para despedirse pero de igual manera sabía una cosa con certeza.

Para Issei su día aun no terminaba.

* * *

 **Bueno realmente espero que lo disfruten y que no me este desviando tanto del tema, pero bueno es algo que quería hacer y escribí como otros dos borradores y en papel antes de pasarlo aquí, así que espero que aprecien el resultado.**

 **Ahora creo que me pase desde las seis hasta casi las diez de la mañana haciendo esto, sumado a los otros 3k que escribí hace unos días en alrededor de tres horas, bueno, quien lo diría, esto si lleva su tiempo.**

 **Perdón por los errores que pueda, tener normalmente cuando hago esto y lo releo como lo hago casi todo de seguido se me pasan algunas cosas, pero eso ya sería otra excusa.**

* * *

 **Comentarios:**

 **RedSS: Odio los Power Up de la nada, es casi contradictorio en las situaciones en la que se suelen presentar los personajes, una de las razones por la cual odio a Erza de Fairy tail, pero eso sería otro tema. Gracias por el comentario.**

 **ZeruXT: En algún punto de la trama me voy a desprender del la historia, pero esto es momentáneo, lo veía bien eso de que sea con los demonios, puesto que como dice el titulo de la historia no todo pasa a su tiempo en referencia a que él héroe no siempre llega a tiempo. Issei es pervertido porque sí, yo conocía al Issei pervertido y así que se quede intento no hacer que sea un cascaron que lo único que comparte con el original sea el nombre y la apariencia. En cuanto a las interacciones considero mi escritura pobre por lo cual no comprendo algunas cosas, pero espero que el capítulo de hoy este a la altura de tus expectativas.**

 **Alexsennin9999: Gracias por lo del cumplido del fic, solo intento aportar algo a la comunidad, en cuanto a lo de Issei con la Boosted Gear, si te digo algo entonces comentare de más así que espero que no te moleste actualmente cómo va la historia. Ya lo he dicho en el prologo, aborrezco el harem, pero bueno eso sería otro tema. Te agradezco de que te guste mi pobre redacción, espero que este a tus expectativas el capitulo que me tomo su tiempo hacerlo, no sé realmente como escribo así, que no se si daré el mismo resultado en cuanto a la escritura.**

 **Zasetsu04: Me sigue sorprendiendo la gente que me dice reconocer, hace que me sonroje, pero bueno, gracias. Mi narrativa espero que cumpla con lo que piensas que estará en este capítulo, así que espero que disfrutes la lectura. Irregularidad en el vacío, que recuerdos, si me conoces por esa historia entonces ya sabes que me tardaba en poner una violación, bueno eso sonó feo, pero bueno. Un saludo y gracias igualmente por la suerte. Te deseo el bien con muchas lolis en fantasías retorcidas diciendo en bucle oni-chan.**

 **Leviathan Pendragon-Sama: No es que sea original, es que la droga pura y dura te deja con la imaginación a mil ¿poco usual en fics en español? Con suerte la encuentras en otros idiomas y creo que no pasan las seis historias o algo así. Es una de las motivaciones por las cuales decidí escribir sobre ellos. No me agrada el harem, que se le va a hacer.**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois: bueno realmente ha pasado un tiempo desde que me llamaron maestro, me siento honrado, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo y que puedas interpretarlo en su totalidad como hubiera querido trasmitir, mi mayor temor es que mi historia no esté a la altura de las expectativas que los demás creen que tiene, inteligente quizá pueda ser Issei, pero realmente lo que mostro fue pura fuerza bruta, por la gente normalmente tiene una fuerza más grande de la que puede aparentar, pero eso no quiere decir que sea el mejor en cuanto a la hora de poder desarrollar técnica de pelea. Supongo que lo de los sentimientos quisiste decir Katase y no Murayama.**

 **Te llego a contar algo al respecto del tema de cómo va la cosa y no tendría chiste, no después de romperme la cabeza para ver cómo podía ir hilando las cosas, This is War, lo releí hace poco, y como dije tengo algo escrito, pero tengo más cosas que hacer realmente. Tengo otro perfil, me lo cree cuando "desaparecí" por lo cual tengo que continuar las cosas allí también. Agradezco el que tomes tu tiempo y que disfrutes de mi trabajo, espero que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas. Una de las razones por las cuales desaparecí a su tiempo fue debido a eso, creía que no estaba haciendo algo a la altura de lo que la gente esperaba de mí. Usted parece que entiende mi forma de pensar, tengo un fic con pareja único de Koneko x Issei, no lo público por la carga que ya tengo de seguir mis historias, quizá a su tiempo lo haga, cuando termine con otra en la que estoy trabajando actualmente, gracias por la mención y también te leo luego.**

 **Vanagandr: y yo puedo decir que no me esperaba que más gente me reconozco, realmente me sorprende que eso pase, alimentan mi ego, pero eso es otra cosa. Te comprendo en lo de estar cansado en leer la misma cosa una y otra vez, a lo cual estoy aquí.**

 **Desaparecí por motivo personales a su tiempo por lo cual ahora que vuelvo a disponer de tiempo lo estoy retomando, gracias por la paciencia con respecto a lo de los capítulos, el resto de mis historias, las dejare allí, quizá en algún punto las retome, pero no creo, de hecho reflexione entre borrarlas o no, por lo cual les voy a dar el beneficio de la duda y quizá publique cada tanto un capitulo en vez de abandonarlas. Saludos y hasta la próxima.**

 **Kindred Lamb: Supongo que ya hablamos mientras jugamos, espero que disfrutes el capitulo que prepare, me tomo su tiempo, te veo en la grieta del invocador amigo, saludos.**

* * *

 **PD: no se mal acostumbren con la cantidad de palabras. No olviden dejar su comentario y gracias.**

 **Darker201 fuera.**


	4. Reflejo dañado

Issei se quedo estático en su lugar, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que pasaba, después de todo, esto era algo que Issei no planeo cuando entablo sus conversaciones con la peli rosa.

Pero de igual manera allí estaba aquella figura, Murayama, parada a unos cuantos metros del castaño, Issei no supo que decir o como debía moverse. A lo cual se limito a caminar a la dirección de Murayama, paso a paso, la tensión en la peli marrón iba creciendo conforme Issei daba un paso tras otro hacia ella, fue solo cuestión de segundos antes de que llegara a unos cuantos centímetros de esta, más él castaño solo le dirigió una mirada momentánea a Murayama para pasar a su lado.

Murayama se quedo sin poder decir nada o moverse ante lo ocurrido, se quedo estática en su lugar con los ojos agrandados como si estuviera esperando algo, ella había seguido a Katase, puesto que se suponía que iban a tener una reunión de club poco después de la salida, más aquello no pareció importarle a la peli rosa, puesto que menciono que tenía algo que hacer para simplemente irse y decir que no era posible en ese momento el que estuviera en la reunión.

Murayama había notado un comportamiento algo raro de parte de la peli rosa, todo aquello llevo a una situación de un par de días atrás, la peli marrón lo recordaba con claridad, Katase había preguntado que si realmente era necesario golpear a Issei de la manera brutal que siempre lo realizaban, ella y el club de kendo en un comienzo pensaron que se trataba de una especie de broma, eso hasta que vio la mirada de genuina preocupación de parte de la peli rosa, no solo era de preocupación, pudo ver el terror absoluto al ver como el castaño era golpeado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, Murayama supuso que nadie más noto aquello debido a que estaban más centradas en reprimir al castaño, aquello no le gusto a la peli marrón, no cuando se suponía que Katase era una de las primeras en fomentar el odio y repudio hacia Issei. Aquello solo la lleno de duda en un comienzo.

Aquella duda se extendió cuando de la nada empezó a ausentarse a más y más a las horas de reuniones que se establecían, Katase siempre seguía con la misma excusa, alegaba que tenía algo pendiente que hacer y se iba, aquello no iba a ser sospechoso, puesto que no era la primera vez que lo realizaba, pero el hecho de que la peli rosa se asuntara de manera continua, más sumado el hecho de que ella no abandonaba el instituto cuando proclamaba que no disponía de oportunidad, simplemente Murayama no sabía qué era lo que realizaba la peli rosa, puesto que no estaba en ninguna parte de la academia, ella empezó a seguirla, había veces las cuales en las últimas semanas en las cuales Katase nunca dejaba la academia y luego las que más le desagradaban, las situaciones actuales, en las cuales Katase volvía con el castaño…

Murayama no quiso seguir a su amiga, ella confiaba en su juicio y todo aquello, pero la intriga era lo que estuvo presente en cuanto vio como ambos volvían juntos, el sentimiento de repulsión que obtuvo Murayama no fue uno que hubiera tenido con anterioridad, si bien Issei había estado igual de activo a la hora de observar y molestar a las chicas, Katase se había negado siquiera en hacer algo en contra del castaño, ahora empezaba a tener sentido en la mente de Murayama el porqué de cada situación. Para la peli marrón el tiempo parecía detenerse.

Al momento en que Issei le dirigió la mirada aquello paso, escucho los pies del castaño chocar contra el suelo de manera lenta, incluso juraría que podía escuchar la arena resquebrajarse bajo las suelas de este, para ella había pasado una eternidad y ni siquiera había terminado de pasar el castaño.

Aquellos pensamientos que hicieron que Murayama se sintiera de esa forma habían sido los que tenía con anterioridad, todos aquellos mares de memorias fueron la síntesis de todo lo que alguna vez creyó, volteo su cabeza, para ver al castaño terminar de pasar a su lado, allí fue el momento en el cual el mundo volvió a correr a los ojos de Murayama.

Simplemente la peli marrón llevo su mano a su espalda donde se encontraba la funda del boken que tenia, no hubo vacilación en sus movimientos, tampoco hubo algún signo de querer detenerse. Solo un movimiento frio y rápido de parte de la peli marrón la cual saco con rapidez el boken y dar una estocada con toda la fuerza que pudo hacia la pierna de Issei, el cual al momento de sentir el dolor profundo en su pierna cayó de lleno al suelo mientras que abría sus ojos con sorpresa y dolor, la expresión tranquila se borro de su rostro mientras que mordía su labio inferior reprimiendo las ganas de querer expresar el dolor.

Issei no tuvo necesidad de voltearse para saber de quién se trataba, el castaño decidió quedarse en el mismo lugar arrodillado mientras que agachaba su cabeza. Aquello mientras el castaño pocos segundos después sentía algo frio rozar la piel de su cuello, allí si ladeo su cabeza para observar la punta del arma de madera. Eso fue suficiente para entender la situación.

— ¡Murayama-chan! —al momento de expresar aquellas palabras Issei giro su cabeza para ver a la peli marrón, la cual no tenía un expresión de aceptación ante la forma de ser llamada y mucho menos en la situación actual—me asustaste cuando me golpeaste ¿y eso a que vino? Ni siquiera estaba viendo tu hermoso Oppai—fue lo último que necesito Murayama para terminar de dar un golpe a la barbilla del castaño haciendo que este caiga de lleno al suelo mientras que llevaba sus manos a su mentón intentando mitigar inútilmente el dolor, aquello hizo que además del dolor, Issei sintiera el suelo de lleno en su cara pero junto con el golpe, por raro que le pareció la calidez del suelo le fue algo cómoda.

Issei realmente se olvido que la situación era delicada, por ende decidió dar aquel comentario sugerente, se maldijo internamente por el desliz que tuvo, más una sonrisa recubrió su rostro al pensar con profundidad aquel asunto, realmente le encantaba el busto de Murayama. La peli marrón vio las reacciones de Issei, desde el dolor por el golpe hasta una mueca de lujuria y dejando ver sus dientes que se estaban llenando de sangre, aquel golpe le debió quitar un diente o hacer que se corte con estos, eso sumado el hematoma que se formo rápidamente en la barbilla de este.

—no comprendes mi preocupación ¿verdad? —la mirada fulminante que le dio Murayama era una que solo expresaba algo, hostilidad. Issei aun sonreía en el suelo, no quiso levantarse por las cosas que pudieran llegar a pasar si eso ocurría—se que estas bien, aun no entiendo nada de ti, ese golpe dejaría inconsciente incluso a un peleador profesional, en cambio tu, te estás riendo en el suelo como si el golpe que acabas de recibir no fuera nada más que la de una mera ramita—el tono de voz de Murayama no fue el más amable, pero a cada palabra dejaba la hostilidad de lado suplantándola por frialdad—normalmente esto no es más que un juego en el instituto, así que lo diré de una manera que incluso alguien que con tus calificaciones podría entender—la peli marrón hizo una pausa mientras que observaba al castaño que ahora se encontraba con una expresión más natural, pero una fina línea roja que recorría su barbilla daba un tono leve de humillación haciendo que la peli marrón se relajara más en la situación— Aléjate de ella, no quiero que contestes, si eres lo suficientemente listo para procesarlo no hace falta que des una respuesta, ahora piérdete—al momento de finalizar aquella oración Murayama volvió a poner el boken en su funda para observar como un tambaleante castaño se levantaba para salir del lugar con la pierna golpeada arrastrándose un poco.

La peli marrón sabía que aquello se podría considerar intimidación, ella misma odiaba a la gente que hacia aquella acción ¿Realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto? Mordió su labio ante el sentimiento de asco que recubrió su ser al pensar en las acciones que había realizo, quizá si se tratase de otra persona aquello seria más cuestionable, pero no en el caso del castaño, para Murayama Issei era como las cucarachas, una vez que piensas que las aplastas todas vuelven y con el doble de números, por lo cual internamente se repetía que era lo correcto debido a la brutalidad de las acciones.

Antes de darse la vuelta y salir también del lugar vio en el suelo donde se encontraba el celular del castaño, Murayama supuso que mientras que ocurría todo aquello se le debió haber caído, más ella no tuvo reparo en agarrarlo para intentar usarlo, notando que no contenía contraseña. Al momento de entrar noto el fondo, de buenas primeras quería lanzar el teléfono, ni bien había abierto el teléfono ya encontró un fondo de una de esas series que el castaño veía. Más lo dejo pasar, acomodo sus cosas para empezar a caminar hacia la dirección de su casa mientras que revisaba el teléfono del castaño, Murayama sabía bien que lo que hacía era violación a la privacidad, pero, ¿Qué importaba que ella lo hiciera una sola vez siendo que el castaño lo hacía siempre?

La chica conforme caminaba pudo ir viendo los archivos guardados, Murayama no se sorprendió al notar que el principal contenido que poseía el castaño era nada más que porno, emprendió su camino con tranquilidad mientras que revisaba el celular del castaño, cada cosa que abría era más rara, por lo cual decidió dejar de lado los archivos, ya tenía suficiente con lo que vio…

— ¿Qué? —Murayama no pudo evitar expresar su sorpresa al ver los mensajes, quizá ya se estaba pasando a la hora de invadir el espacio del castaño, pero no era tampoco algo significativo lo que un pervertido pudiera poseer, bueno eso realmente creyó.

De los últimos mensajes de texto había uno que no comprendía su significado, uno por la rareza de la situación y otro por el mensaje en sí, que no era algo que realmente hubiera esperado.

"Asegúrate de estar de estar en el lugar indicado hoy, pidieron a un demonio por lo cual como los demás están ocupados te lo pediré, supongo que no tendrás problemas, te deseo suerte y que logres el contrato" R.G

Murayama por más que intento no pudo descifrar de quien se trataba el mensaje si bien las iníciales del remitente no decían nada, entonces el mensaje era mudo, Murayama realmente se perdió a la hora en la que decía demonios y todo aquello. Le tomo unos segundos y decidió dar por hecho de que se trataba una forma de decir pervertido y que simplemente se dedico a la compra de algo porno, eso era lo que tenía más sentido después de todo era el teléfono del castaño.

Otra cosa que encontró fueron mensajes de Katase, Murayama se detuvo unos segundos para luego tragar de golpe, los mansajes eran reciente, sin abrir, supuso que era poco después de que se despidiera ¿pero realmente era posible lo que estaba viendo la peli marrón?

Dudo unos momentos a la hora de abrir los mensajes pero decidió hacerlo, se quedo a un lado de la acera para poder abrir los mensajes, Murayama trago en seco por lo que podía encontrar. Aun un con un poco de vacilación y algo de temblor en sus manos lo hizo, le dio a entrar en los menajes para poder ver algo que realmente la desconcerté más en todo esto.

Pudo ver que había alrededor de treinta mensajes, algunos eran incluso casi actuales de solo minutos de diferencia, a lo cual la puso nerviosa.

"Perdón"

Aquella era la única palabra que existía en todos los mensajes, parecía un mantra, era una cadena completa de la misma palabra, Murayama quería tomar que aquello era solo una broma, que no tenía ningún sentido aquello que estaba en los mensajes, pero la cantidad de ellos sumando el hecho de que algunos estaba mal escritos por lo que se podía interpretar por rapidez, le decía a gritos que esta no era una situación con la cual bromear, ella mordió su labio al pensar en las posibilidades de las cuales pudieron llegar para que la peli rosa empezara con esas disculpas continuas.

Más la peli marrón no pudo comprender, no solo aquello era un indicio de que realmente no se trataba de una especie de broma puesto que de todos aquellos mensajes él castaño había respondido con una sola oración y un solo mensaje que indicaba que no estaban jugando.

"No es tu culpa"

Aquella frase solo le indico que ambos, tanto Issei como Katase, realmente tenían algo entre manos, aquello molestaba de lleno de a Murayama, por sentirse indirectamente traicionada por no saber nada de aquello, pero lo dejaría pasar, quizá ella odiara con su ser a Issei pero si realmente creía que la situación era real como ella pensaba, entonces tendría que aceptar eventualmente la existencia del castaño.

Cerro el teléfono para luego emprender una vez más su camino, Murayama confiaba en el juicio de Katase, solo tenía algo de miedo de lo que le pudiese llegar a ocurrir por estar cerca de alguien como Issei.

Realmente ella odiaba las elecciones de su amiga.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la vez que "discutió" con Murayama? Issei no lo recordaba en sí, habían trascurrido alrededor de cuatro días desde aquello, en ese tiempo Rias fue la que se encargo de informarle al castaño y a la peli rosa sobre el mundo demoniaco y su forma de actual, cabía decir que Issei se emociono cuando escucho lo de que si llegabas a cierto punto podrías tener tu propio harem, aquello era algo que el castaño no pudo pensar y fantasear, Issei realmente le emoción aquello por lo cual proclamo a Rias que sería él peón más fuerte con tal de poder obtenerlo.

Lo que Issei no conto fue que cuando menciono que él llegaría a conquistar a la peli roja esta pusiera una cara algo difícil de comprender, era un mezcla entre melancolía y asco, aquella expresión hizo que él castaño se detuviera de golpe en su parloteo, aquello no comprendió bien, pero él único pensamiento posible y racional fue ¿Rias también le odiaba?

No, ella a pesar de las pocas interacciones, le había dado una sonrisa sincera y genuina, aquello le fue bastante gratificante hasta cierto punto, aquella peli roja le aceptaba como tal por ende, no veía la posibilidad de aquello, no solo eso, sino que se tomo la molestia de darle una oportunidad nueva al castaño siendo que ella misma después de revivir a la peli rosa, supo que no tenía ningún potencial.

Sobre potencial…el realmente se había esforzado mucho en estos últimos días, todo el entrenamiento duro que había realizado en aquel poco tiempo sirvió para poder usar por fin su Sacred Gear, no fue la gran cosa, solo fue un impulso por dos de sus capacidades, no era algo como lo que Katase había demostrado.

En estado base Issei demostró ser mucho más fuerte que ella, a tal punto que la peli rosa admitió lo bueno que era, aquello lleno de orgullo al castaño, pero una vez que llegaba la hora de practicar sobre cómo usar su Sacred Gear la cosa cambiaba.

Solo los primero veinte segundos de combate eran des castaño, a los treinta llegaba el tercer impuso de la peli rosa con los cuales ya estaba reñida la situación, y a los cuarenta segundos llegaba el cuarto impulso, la pelea no era para el castaño, siendo este dominado fácilmente por la peli rosa.

Issei recordó, se quedo en su lugar al recordar la primera vez que perdió contra la peli rosa, cerró los ojos concentrándose y viendo el momento en que Katase le daba un golpe con todo en su pecho haciendo que este saliese disparado, la peli rosa había alcanzado el quinto impulso, por lo cual la fuerza detrás de aquello no fue para nada baja cuando se trataba de escala humana.

Issei no pudo seguir la velocidad de la peli rosa, no pudo seguir la pelea a fuerza física, pero aun así lo intentaba, en aquel momento en que salió disparado pudo ver en el rostro de la peli rosa, que pasaba de la concentración a la preocupación, si…el castaño daba que preocupar cuando su rostro se deformo en una mueca de dolor mientras salía disparado, Katase al estar con varios aumentos lo vio con claridad, el rostro de Issei. Más aquello fue solo instantáneo puesto que antes de darse cuenta Issei ya se encontraba contra la pared chocando con fuerza para luego caer de lleno al suelo.

Casi al instante de aquello la peli rosa ya se encontraba a su lado, con preocupación evidente en su rostro, todo aquello fue sucediendo ante la presencia de los demás miembros de la nobleza de Rias. Más a pesar de todo Issei sonrió, aquello fue un golpe fuerte, si, no lo negaría pero de igual manera sintió que avanzaba ante todo.

Un ruido al lado de Issei hizo que este volviera a abrir los ojos pudo ver a una persona caminando a su dirección, aquello solo genero una pequeña sonrisa. No importa la impotencia que pudiera llegara a sentir, el no podía odiarla, no importa que de hecho agradecía que lograra conocer a su otra cara y no a solo a su ser pervertido.

— ¿No puedes disimular al menos que me vas a llamar para hablar?— la voz de la peli rosa fue escuchada mientras terminaba de subir las escalera y pasaba la puerta.

Issei sonrió ante el reclamo, algunas cosas no cambian, y una de esas era que la peli rosa no iba a ser agradable a menos que él castaño se encontrase herido. Más Issei sentía que la barrera entre aquello era más delgada cada día. Después de todo una llega a acostumbrarse a otro con el tiempo.

—Perdón, ya sabes que perdí mi teléfono aun no conseguí otro—levantando una mano a modo de dar énfasis en sus palabras Issei sonrió con nerviosismo ante la mirada de molestia de la peli rosa.

Issei dio unos pasos a la reja de la azotea para sentarse en el suelo mientras que se apoyaba en esta, ambos se encontraban en la azotea de la academia, habían terminado las clases del día por ende aquello fue el único momento en el cual podían verse, era debido a que la peli rosa no quería ser visto junto con el castaño, ella tenía apariencias que mantener.

Katase suspiro mientras que emprendió su camino hacia donde se encontraba el castaño para sentarse cerca suyo en el mismo lugar, ella sintió el suelo frio mientras que volvía a suspirar con cansancio cuando vio al castaño viendo directamente a sus piernas, habían cosas que no cambiaban.

— Oye, no entraste en clase nuevamente, al menos podrías disimular a la hora de saltarte las clases—la voz de la peli rosa fue tranquila, ella se encontraba mirando el cielo, la tonalidad naranja volvía a estar presente una vez más en su día, no podía quejarse de aquello después de todo a ella le gustaba como se veía aquello. Siempre le fascino la apariencia del cielo, a sus ojos era como si el ocaso devorara las tonalidades aun celestes solo para que el negro volviera devorar aquel naranja.

—no es como si realmente se me extrañara, pasare los exámenes así que no tienen medio para echarme, asisto a la primera hora para cuando llaman la lista, por lo cual la asistencia no es un problema—la explicación de Issei no se hizo esperar mientras que extendía sus piernas y observaba a Katase.

Issei noto como la peli rosa estaba fascinada con el cielo, no comprendió aquello, levanto la vista observando que no había cambiado desde hace unos minutos en nada, por lo cual no

entendió lo que estaba pasando dentro de la mente de la peli rosa al momento de quedarse viendo tan absorta aquel escenario, no supo que pasaba por la mente de ella o mejor dicho no intento siquiera adivinarlo.

—normalmente saltas clases, pero ahora lo haces con mayor frecuencia, las chicas tienen miedo de que te encuentres trabajado en otro de tus proyectos locos y me incluyo en eso—volteando su rostro la peli rosa vio a Issei el cual se encontraba con una expresión difícil de entender por la expresión que hizo.

— No es como si alguien me quisiera en la sala de clases, ahora, sobre lo del proyecto me temo que estoy en blanco ahora—Issei se tomo su tiempo de suspirar para luego volver a hablar—estoy más concentrado en entrenar, no quiera hacerlo si digo la verdad, pero aun así, quiero ser fuerte—cerrando el puño en alto proclamo.

Katase vio la mano del castaño, había varios cortes en ella no solo aquello sino que cicatrices incluso, no supo que estaba haciendo el castaño pero decidió no preguntar. Más lo que si noto fue algo de color rosa que estaba entre su ropa, más específicamente dentro de su chaqueta.

— ¿Qué es eso? —la curiosidad de la peli rosa se extendió cuando vio aquello, Issei al instante se detuvo en seco viendo donde señalo la peli rosa, solo para acomodar su ropa.

—Absolutamente nada—el tono de voz serio y apurado de Issei solo hizo que la curiosidad de la peli rosa aumentara, esta paso de ver su ropa a su rostro para luego llevar una de sus manos hacia donde se suponía que vio, solo para que Issei se retuerza e intente salir del rango de la peli rosa, aquello solo motivo más a Katase que se lanzo sobre el castaño derribándolo.

Issei había se golpeo contra el suelo en su intento de querer salir del agarre de la peli rosa, más ella tenía una mirada sería, no paso mucho antes de que el chico perdiera la lucha por la posición en la que se encontraba.

Katase una vez que obtuvo lo que buscaba se levanto para y vio lo que obtuvo de la ropa de Issei. Frunció el seño al momento de ver que era lo que poseía en su mano.

Se trataba de una pequeño libro, la cubierta era rosa y con solo un vistazo se podía ver de qué se trataba, puesto que mostraba a una mujer en una postura sugerente, sumando el hecho de que carecía de ropa era evidente aquello.

— ¿No te dije que al menos disimules? —la voz de la peli rosa fue un tanto agresiva, sumado a la mirada de asco que le dio al castaño que aun se encontraba en el suelo hizo que Issei se ponga nervioso.

—Vamos Katase-chan, sabes que no puedes hacer que cambie de la noche a la mañana, se qué intento de todo pero igual caigo, pero por favor—después de haber proclamado aquello Issei se puso rápidamente en una posición de rodillas mientras que ponía su frente contra el suelo— ¡Dámelo de vuelta! Es una edición especial muy costosa ahorre durante semanas para poder obtenerla, además que ya no se venden así que por lo que más quieras—Issei tomo una respiración para volver a levantar la cabeza— ¡regrésamelo! —ante aquello acción lo último que sintió Issei fue un golpe en su mentón mientras que caía una vez más al suelo.

—No aprendes ¿verdad? —la voz de Katase sonaba cansada no solo aquello sino que mientras que mencionaba eso, ella levo una de sus manos a su cien para masajearla, mientras que con la otra aun sujetaba el pequeño libro.

—Rosas…—a pesar de su estado Issei menciono lo último que vio, sumado a la sonrisa boba de su cara hizo que la peli rosa se quedara pensativa unos segundos antes de comprender de lo que se trataba.

Cuando Katase golpeo al castaño esta le dio una patada en la barbilla por lo cual se levanto su falda unos instantes. Se sonrojo tanto de vergüenza como de ira, pero no hizo nada contra el castaño, ella se auto recrimino el golpear al castaño, pero de igual manera estaba recapacitando el volver a querer darle un golpe.

Katase suspiro con cansancio mientras que se acercaba al castaño que aun estaba en el suelo, lo levanto de un tirón por el cuello de su camisa, para luego dejarlo sentado, ella dejo caer el libro en el regazó de Issei mientras que se resignaba ante lo ocurrido.

—Simplemente no comprendo ¿Realmente la academia midió bien tu coeficiente? Si es así, esto es un completo desperdicio de talento—volvía a exhalar con cansancio una vez más la peli rosa.

En cuanto a Issei ya se había vuelto a reponer después del golpe, solo para sonreírle a la peli rosa.

—ya sabes, todo el mundo tiene sus deficiencias y la mía es la de no poder dejar de admirar un buen Oppai—la voz tan decidida del castaño solo hizo que Katase frunciera una vez más el seño, no importa que hiciera, siempre pasaba lo mismo, nunca supo la razón de los "ataques" de Issei hacia el club de kendo pero si había algo que estaba segura es que la "dedicación" del castaño estaba a otro nivel, al menos cuando se trataba del cuerpo femenino.

— Si tanto vas a faltar a clases al menos podrías entrenar —la sonrisa de Issei se mantuvo a pesar de las palabras de la peli rosa, realmente él quería discutir con respecto a eso, pero sabía que no llegaría a nada de esa forma. Solo se limito a sonreírle a la peli rosa mientras esta empezaba a darle un sermón para que se dedique más a las actividades que realmente si le serian fructíferas y no al porno.

Una gran charla que al castaño no le intereso mucho, Issei estaba más concentrado viendo las piernas de Katase que en escuchar algo que sabía que no podía hacer como todos quisieran. Cuando Issei tenía que hacer el triple de esfuerza para poder alcanzar el nivel de Katase, esta con ya estaba en otro nivel, por lo que sabía, la peli rosa había alcanzado el noveno aumento hace poco, según Rias era bastante para ser una recién resucitada, en cuanto a Issei…el realmente estaba en las bases aun, no podía formar contratos como lo había hecho Katase, además de que en combate, realmente no era tan fuerte como el desearía.

Issei se quedo en blanco en ese momento cuando los pensamientos sobre lo que su entrenamiento estaba haciendo golpeo su cabeza, si bien el podía ser mucho más fuerte que un humano normal gracias a ser un demonio sumado al hecho de que multiplicaba su fuerza por dos, era fuerte, a una escala humana, pero cuando se trataba de ir contra otros demonios el no podía hacer mucho.

Contra Kiba perdía en velocidad, contra Koneko en fuerza y Rias demostró que no por nada tenía el título de rey, puesto que su magia era realmente alta, a comparación del castaño, que carecía de aptitudes mágicas. Pero a pesar de todo aquello, Rias no se quejo de Issei, nunca lo obligo a más, siempre le pedía amablemente las cosas, nunca pidió que se sobre esforzara y siempre le decía como mejor o que podía hacer para poder hacer las cosas correctamente. Realmente a los ojos de Issei, cuando conocía a Rias, a pesar de que tan solo fuera por unos días, se dio cuenta de que era el ángel que todo el mundo pensó que era.

Irónico siendo que ella era un demonio, pero no le importaba a Issei, Rias había sido la motivación que estaba buscando desde hace un tiempo, a pesar de no cumplir con las expectativas de Rias siempre ella era la que le sonreía con cariño.

—no me escuchaste nada de lo que te estuve diciendo ¿verdad? —la voz de Katase saco de su transe al castaño, abriendo los ojos de sorpresa al ver el rostro de la peli rosa tan cerca, pero no duro mucho puesto que Katase se levanto para dirigirse hacia la puerta de las escaleras—bueno, siendo que ya no estás en tu mundo solo quería decirte que me llamaran con los demás para ir de caza, Rias-san dijo que después de que cumplieras unos cuantos contratos más podrías venir—Katase tomo la el pomo de la puerta para abrirla—realmente te deseo suerte, eres bueno cuando quieres hacer algo, por lo cual se que lo lograras—una pequeña sonrisa afloro en el rostro de la peli rosa mientras que le dirigía una mirada tranquila al castaño—solo ten cuidado, a pesar de todo, somos amigos, no quiero que te pase nada, por lo cual suerte, nos vemos mañana—termino la peli rosa para empezar a entrar por la puerta y cerrarla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla por completo la abrió un poco para mirar nuevamente a Issei—Esfuérzate más y animo—la voz alegre de Katase fue seguida por la puerta siendo cerrada.

Issei se quedo en su lugar aun sentado en el suelo, si bien él había llegado a ver varias reacciones de parte de la peli rosa, nunca vio una que fuera tan…natural a la hora de decirle algo, mucho menos que ella se refiriera a él como amigo.

Issei sonrió, Katase tenía una meta que alcanzar, y esa era la de según ella proteger al castaño y a los demás del club, Issei escucho que ella había tenido una conversación profunda con Rias por su Sacred Gear, el castaño se sorprendió de la influencia que realmente tenia la peli rosa ahora que se coronaba como la emperadora dragona, si bien Issei no conoció del todo a Katase de antes de todo aquello, estaba seguro de algo, ella madura mucho más de lo que Issei llegaría a madurar en el cuádruple de tiempo.

Issei levanto su mano izquierda invocando su Sacred Gear, él castaño se fijo en la forma de su brazo, si bien era similar al de la peli rosa, este era más…carente de vida por así decirlo, quizá hubiera alguno que otro detalle de menor importancia, pero el rojo era uno opaco mientras que la esfera central en el dorso de su mano era un azul casi sin vida, no brillaba, no reflejaba, parecía como si le hubiera arrancado su brillo. Más el castaño solo podía interpretar que se trataba por ser un Sacred Gear de nivel bajo.

Issei se mordió el labio pensando en todo lo que había hecho, realmente se había esforzado para poder llegar a un nivel decente, o al menos que el consideraría eso, pero no funcionaba como él quisiera, siempre era lo mismo, se quedaba un trabajo a medias, por lo cual, nunca llegaba a nada.

Issei tenía que aceptar que no tenía el crecimiento exponencial que cualquiera pudiera poseía, con un poco de esfuerzo los otros miembros demostraron más fuerza que la que él había ganado con el doble o triple de esfuerzo, el no quería decirlo o admitirlo pero era la realidad más fuerte lo que sentía.

La debilidad.

El no era el héroe de brillante armadura, Issei lo sabía, sabía que no era alguien que fuera a ser reconocido, él conocía historias en las cuales los héroes llegaban en el momento justo, pero él no era el héroe, incluso con tan solo unos días como demonios se dio cuenta, el no era el protagonista de la historia. El castaño solto una pequeña sonrisa al momento de pensar aquello, noto lo egocéntrico que parecían sus pensamientos, como si el mundo girase a su alrededor, pero no, lo que había aprendido, era que le mundo giraba alrededor de los fuertes o de los que mostraban signos de poder serlos.

Alguien con decisión al actuar, con fuerza, un impulso que le sirva para romper sus límites, alguien como la persona que resucito a su lado.

Katase.

Issei llevo sus manos al suelo mientras que se ponía de pie, desactivando su Sacred Gear, se limpio la ropa de cualquiera marca de polvo que quedase, realmente aquello no era como el castaño hubiera esperado. Cuando empezó teniendo las conversaciones raras con la peli rosa, esta se presento agresiva pero a la vez comprensiva, contradiciéndose a cada momento, pero no importaba aquello.

Issei ya se había mentalizado de que nunca alcanzaría lo que alguna vez llegaría a ser la peli rosa, por lo cual sus planes para convertirse en el rey del harem cada vez se reducían, dio un suspiro mientras que abría la puerta de las escaleras, ya era tarde, no necesitaba un reloj para saberlo, el solo ver el cielo era suficiente.

Issei tenía que ir ya para entrenar, no era en si tan necesario el esfuerzo que él castaño daba pero de igual manera lo hacía.

A cada paso que Issei daba solo sentía como debía mejorar, no importaba que, por cada escalón que bajaba le entraba aquello en la mente de Issei, ser el más fuerte, ser él protector.

Defender a Rias Gremory era una de las metas que rondaban la mente del castaño, no importa que, él llegaría a ser tan fuerte para protegerla, devolviéndole el favor que le hizo. Issei pensó unos instantes en Katase, sonrió de lado para pensar en lo que iba a ser de ella con un tiempo después, ella no necesitaba ser protegida, ella estaba destinada a ser una de las más fuertes.

* * *

—Realmente no comprendo que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza —una voz masculina fue audible mientras que dirigía su atención a una joven desnuda que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo cubierto por una alfombra de tonalidad negra con detalles rojos.

La mujer en cuestión miraba con odio puro a la persona sentada en uno de los sillones mientras que, observaba de manera divertía a la mujer.

—No pienso hacerlo—la voz dura de la joven fue audible, ella estaba en una posición desfavorable, estaba siendo humillada y los testigos de aquello eran un grupo de mujeres bastante grande, todas la miraban con diversión. El único testigo verdadero era la sala donde se encontraban eran los muros, los muros no dirían nada, pero lo veían todo.

—Querida Rias, veo que no comprendes tu situación actual, puedo fácilmente hacer que dejes de ir a la universidad a la cual asistes—ante la mención de aquello el hombre vio de manera divertida la expresión de la mujer, como iba enojándose más.

Rias pudo ver una cámara de video que estaba siendo sostenida por una de las tantas chicas de la nobleza del hombre frente a ella, la peli roja se mordió el labio al saber qué clase de humillación estaban poniendo. Ella tenía frio, maldecía que aquel día la temperatura fuera tan baja, por lo cual cuando estaba temblando, pareciera que era de ira o de miedo ante los ojos de todos, pero no era así. La peli roja sentía el frio tacto del suelo de lleno.

— ¡No voy a matar a ninguno de mis preciados siervos! —el grito de enojo de Rias solo le valió una mirada moleta de la persona que tenía enfrente—Raiser…entiéndelo, no importa que, no pienso matar a ninguno de mis siervos—esta vez la voz de Rias fue más calmada, eso mientras su seguridad regresaba.

Raiser parecía enojarse por unos momentos, más solo fue momentáneo antes de ponerse de pie y caminar en dirección de la peli roja, solo para tomarla por el cabello y levantarla.

Más la sonrisa de la mujer no desapareció la sonrisa de la mujer regreso junto con su confianza.

—Cuando mi hermano se entere de lo que se hace con su "linda hermanita" no existirá lugar donde puedas esconderte y a saber de lo que será tu castigo—la sonrisa de Rias se mantuvo a pesar de ser jalada más fuerte por el cabello a cada palabra que decía.

— Una de las leyes impuestas que se puso cuando hicieron el tratado de paz, es que no demonios de categoría mao o de rango alto no pueden entrar en la tierra ¿Por qué crees que me quede aquí? No soy idiota, Sirzech no puede entrar o mandar a gente con suficiente fuerza para matarme, por lo cual solo puede ver desde lejos lo que pasa si es que sigue observando claro está—termino Raiser mientras soltaba a Rias—Me enferma el que tengo que quedarme en el mundo humano por tanto tiempo, pero funciona realmente, además por las conexiones de mi familia y demás, incluso alguien en la posición de "Lucifer" no puede interferir como quiera—él rubio se dio la vuelta mientras que volvía a sentarse en su asiento, seguido de eso las demás chicas se acercaron mientras que acariciaban el cuerpo de Raiser, Rias no cambio su postura en ningún momento, no se dejo doblegar—eso sumado el hecho de que los viejos a cargo de todo esto no están enojados por mi comportamiento, es más, me lo agradecen—finiquito.

Rias nunca dejaría que fuera pisoteada al extremo de que dejara que el hiciera todo como él lo quisiera, nunca lo hizo y no lo haría, incluso cuando vio como su reina se acercaba al rubio para acariciarlo y frotar su entrepierna, no se dejo doblegar, a pesar de la vista que tenia de una de las personas que más confiaba en tal situación, no hizo ningún movimiento, sabía que no debía hacerlo, solo contemplo cada escena con desagrada, su interior estaba bordado de asco.

Más sabía que no debía hacer nada.

No ahora.

Aun no.

Aun.

* * *

A cada paso que él daba se sentía como las ganas de volver a su casa incrementaban, no importa cuánto lo intentase no lograría nada con quedarse haciendo lo mismo otra vez a sabiendas que no obtendría ninguna mejoría.

Pero él dejo el tema de su entrenamiento por ahora, Issei sabía todo aquello, que podía esforzarse más, pero su dedicación no era lo que uno llamaría "Devoción de oro" solo quería cualquier muestra de afecto de parte de la peli roja que ahora mismo era su único objetivo para alcanzar.

Issei suspiro al momento de reflexionar la incoherencia de sus acciones, siempre salía motivado de algún lugar, pero poco después perdía el interés, como si algo se apagara en su ser diciéndole que no debía o que no era lo suficiente, por lo cual decidía dejarlo de lado.

Poco después de su conversación en el tejado con la peli rosa, el se sintió motivado una vez más, el se negaba a ser él que debía ser protegido, quizá sonase mal, pero odiaba el que las demás chicas de la nobleza fueran más fuertes que él mismo, aquello era un pasamiento egoísta y sin sentido, pero para el castaño tenía aun peso extra, por que "Si él no podía defender su harem ¿Quién lo haría?" claro que aquello era un pensamiento a largo plazo, pero de igual manera cumplía con su misión de dar una carga mental extra al castaño.

A cada paso que daba Issei se dio cuenta de algo, la gente a su alrededor iba disminuyendo, no es como si la ruta que siguiera fuera precisamente concurrida, pero algo era cierto en ese momento, era el hecho de que no importa que fuera tan de noche como ahora, siempre había una o dos personas circulando el camino.

Se detuvo en seco al pensar en aquello, Rias le había advertido al castaño que a pesar de que ellos se encargaban de la zona, los ángeles caídos abundaban en gran medida. Issei trago en seco, la razón por la cual se detuvo de la nada era porque escucho unos pasos hacia su dirección.

Issei respiro hondo mientras que activaba su Sacred Gear y se daba la vuelta, casi al instante no vio nada, ni la más mínima señal de vida, bueno al menos eso fue lo que él castaño sintió en aquella dirección.

—Eres bueno, debo reconocerlo, el que te dieras cuenta de que estabas siendo seguido es algo que alabar, siendo que llevas como demonio tan poco tiempo—la voz profunda a su espalda hizo que el castaño tragara en seco mientras que se preparo, apretó los dientes mientras que tomaba el único impulso que le daba su Sacred Gear mientras que daba un golpe con todo lo que tenia hacia la dirección de donde vino la voz.

Ante aquella acción sintió como genero una pequeña cortina pero evidente corriente de aire se genero mientras que la arena del suelo de concreto se levantaba. Más no fue lo que el castaño esperaba lo que sucedió cuando pensó que conecto el golpe.

Issei pensó que alguien capaz de pasar a su lado sin que él no notase era capaz de bloquear el golpe que fue dado, siendo esto lo contrario conectando de lleno el golpe al pecho de la persona mientras que esta salía volando hacia la dirección contraria.

Él castaño miro perplejo el cómo su ataque había sido efectivo, fue allí que pudo ver a la persona que estaba a su asecho.

Puesto que ahora estaba siguiendo un sendero por el parque el cual era iluminado por faroles colocados a los lados, pudo visualizar a su agresor por el hecho de que este choco contra uno de esos faroles.

Era un hombre alto, llevaba una gabardina color gris mientras que se encontraba sobándose su cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos negros, era obvio que el golpe no le afecto como creyó Issei, solo le había tomado por sorpresa aquello.

—Deberías tener más cuidado niño, si fuera un humano mi cabeza ya estaría rodando por allí, pero ese no es el punto—al terminar aquellas palabras el hombre se levanto mientras que se sacudió el traje que tenia puesto, al momento de terminar aquello se volvió a agachar mientras que agarraba un sobrero color gris que hacia juego con su traje y gabardina.

— ¿Eres?... —la voz de duda del castaño no se hizo esperar mientras que entrecerraba los ojos y ponía una pose de pelea, lo cual hizo que el hombre sonriera. Al momento de aquello saco dos pares de alas negras de su espalda mientras que hacia una reverencia con el sombrero en mano.

Issei supo que no iba a ser un encuentro agradable al momento en que vio las plumas negras extenderse por la espalda del hombre. No solo eso sino que una presión se formo en su pecho, un dolor invisible le lleno su ser, llevo una mano a su pecho mientras que apretaba su ropa casi al instante en que se hiperventilaba.

—Oye, cálmate…—sintió como alguien posaba su mano en su hombro, casi al instante parecía que salió de su estado de furor. Issei levanto la vista hacia la direccione en la que venía la mano.

Issei vio al mismo hombre de cerca, de cerca parecía un hombre de sus cuarenta y tantos, con un rostro serio y una mirada afilada.

Issei no se movió, sabía bien quién era y sabía de lo que era capaz aquella persona, por lo cual no se inmuto cuando sintió como el hombre dio unos golpes sutiles a su hombro mientras que se apartaba un poco. Él castaño sabía que el mismo movimiento no funcionaria de la misma forma, además, si aquella persona quisiera muerto al castaño, ya lo habría matado.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la voz del castaño fue tranquila, de hecho empezó cerrando sus ojos mientras que esperaba la respuesta del hombre que tenía cerca. Issei sintió como el hombre agarraba su mano derecha y le colocaba algo en ella.

Abrió los ojos para ver de qué se trataba.

Una pequeña tarjeta de memoria.

—Mi jefe supo todo lo que paso, incluso de lo que tú no estás consiente, tienes suerte, que alguien como él se interese en lo que vas a hacer, si preguntas, no, el no está vinculado con la orden de tu asesinato—A cada palabra el hombre daba un paso más lejos del castaño. Issei se quedo estático en su lugar, quien quiera que fuese ese "jefe" quería algo de él.

—Entonces si sabe todo ¿Porque no interfirió?—la voz de Issei sonó algo dura y fría, no le hacía gracia lo que sucedía, si realmente era como él castaño pensaba, entonces los hilos estaba siendo tirados para que Katase muriese, y ahora por pena, el que sería aquel responsable de aquello quería compensarlo con algo. Observo la tarjea de memoria antes de volver a observar al hombre con molestia.

Más este no se dejo intimidar simplemente hizo una reverencia antes de continuar.

— Mi jefe no podía interferir por algo, perdón el termino, pero algo tan menor no era algo de lo que era posible que el interfiriera—Ante aquella mención Issei se le quedo viendo unos instantes. Al momento él castaño los abrió ojos con sobre manera. Aquella persona que tenía enfrente era él caído que había llevado a Katase frente a su muerte. Si bien el hombre no fue el responsable directo de aquello, fue el que provoco que trajeran a la pali rosa a su muerte. Issei frunció el seño mientras su furia incrementaba, recordaba al caído.

Los ojos de Issei dejaron de emanar furia para empezar a dar un toque de curiosidad.

— ¿No se suponía que solo poseías un solo par de alas? Lo escuche, él nivel se representa con la cantidad de alas que uno posee, pero tú tienes dos pares, en ese momento tenias uno solo—Issei entrecerró sus ojos mientras que se tenso cuando vio la mirada algo curiosa de parte del caído que tenía enfrente.

—Me temo que no puedo decir aquello, pero no soy tu enemigo, puedes llamarme Dohnaseek, normalmente el darle tu nombre a un demonio, significa que estas siendo respetuoso, al menos eso cuando se trata de caídos, pero eso no es lo que viene, mi jefe es un aficionado por las Sacred Gear—Dohnaseek señalo el brazo izquierdo del castaño—debido a ciertas cosas él está dispuesto a darte apoyo, sabe lo que pasara a continuación, sobre lo de esa noche, tengo que mantener las apariencias, es algo complicado e inapropiado de hablar de la nada por lo cual solo te diré que alguien te quería fuera del juego—ante la mirada de confusión de Issei el caído prosiguió—No puedo decirte más, disculpas por eso, pero bueno, solo te diré algo, tienes un respaldo increíble chico, tienes suerte—al terminar aquellas palabras el caído saco una lanza de luz y la lanzo a un lado del castaño, él cual no comprendió de que se trataba.

Hasta hace unos momentos él caído no dio ningún signo de querer dañarlo pero ahora se encontraba lanzando una lanza de luz.

Issei observo como el lugar donde impacto aquella lanza se quedo con un cráter, siendo que aquella explosión fue solo a unos cuantos metros de su posición, sintió un poco el calor de la explosión.

No entendió el porqué de aquella acción, tampoco el porqué aquel caído le lanzo aquello. Más solo logro desconcertarse más cuando el caído invoco otra lanza de luz y le hizo un signo de que guardara silencio, no solo eso sino que un par de las alas del caído regresaron, haciendo que parezca nuevamente que solo poseía un solo par.

La confusión de parte de Issei siguió un poco más hasta que vio como un círculo rojo de invocación salía, Issei reconoció el emblema de primera mano, siendo este de la casa a la cual pertenecía.

Se trataba de Kiba y Koneko quienes emergían de aquel circulo de transporte, ambos al momento de presenciar al hombre con la lanza de luz en mano se tensaron y prepararon para la pelea, más vieron como el caído alzaba las manos en señal de rendición mientras que la lanza que poseía se desintegraba en el aire, vieron la sonrisa del hombre extenderse.

Solo para que empezara a dar vuelo saliendo del lugar disparado en el aire, todo ante la mirada seria de ambos recién llegados, que poco a poco dejaron su guardia cuando notaron que no había ninguna presencia o signo de peligro, solo para dirigirse hacia él castaño, él cual estaba perdido de la situación.

Issei apretó la mano derecho sintiendo la pequeña tarjeta de memoria asegurándose de que fuera real, más comprobó de que efectivamente si se encontraba en aquel lugar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Issei-kun? —la preocupación evidente en el tono del rubio hizo que él castaño lo mirara para luego sonreír tranquilamente. Haciendo que este de un suspiro de alivio emergiera de este mientras que llevaba una de sus manos al hombro del castaño—nos diste un susto, te perdimos del mapa por unos momentos luego apareciste junto a un caído y temimos—la voz de Kiba sonó realmente preocupada mientras que dejaba escapar su último suspiro de intranquilidad para luego sonreírle cordialmente a Issei.

Koneko si bien se mantuvo al margen de la conversación de amos jóvenes, esta mostraba un pequeño atisbe de alivio al ver al castaño de vuelta, la preocupación de su parte a pesar de que no fue evidente como la de Kiba si se sintió, por lo cual cuando el castaño se fijo en la pequeña peli blanca sonrió. Issei nunca espero que pudiera dar un sentimiento de preocupación a alguien, por lo cual a pesar de la situación que acababa de vivir, estaba más contento consigo mismo.

Issei observo momentáneamente el cielo nocturno una vez más, recordando las palabras del caído, si bien el sentimiento de repulsión no podía salirse de su cabeza aun tenía en mente los acontecimientos.

Pocos minutos después de aquello regreso a su casa, pero esta vez escoltado por Kiba y Koneko, ambos mostraban que no era solo una preocupación momentánea lo que sintieron por Issei. Aquello lleno de entusiasmo a este. A pesar de no haber compartido las palabras necesarias con ambos miembros de la nobleza, ellos ya tenían algo de estima a su nuevo compañero.

Una vez pudo llegar a casa y después de una breve conversación con sus padres pudo llegar a su habitación, donde después de darse un baño y vestirse se sentó frente a su ordenador.

Si el castaño no recordaba mal tenía un adaptador para poder ver lo que tenía la tarjeta de memoria.

Sonrió cuando encontró el adaptador, poniendo cuidadosamente la tarjeta de memoria en este se quedo observándola unos instantes con duda, la apariencia de la tarjeta de memoria era completamente negra, sin ninguna marca o señal de cuanto espacio tenia dentro.

Suspiro con cansancio mientras que conectaba el aparato a su computadora a la espera de lo que sea que estuviera en su interior.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Issei decidió no volver a confiar o siquiera pensar en volver a escuchar las palabras de un caído.

No importa que tan creíble sonara, no lo haría nuevamente. Puesto que Issei pudo ver con el horro más grande que tuvo lo que sucedía.

Una pequeña lagrima rodo sobre su mejilla ante la visualización de lo que presenciaba.

Empezaron a salir ventanas de comandos por todos lados mientras que se sobre escribía la información que tenia dejando a la vista la calamidad más grande que Issei había visto la cual era, todos los archivos porno siendo borrados en frente de Issei el cual estaba ya en un estado crítico.

Y luego de aquello…

Abrió el programa…

* * *

 **人間はゴミ箱です**

 **Y bueno que se puede decir además de que me atrase mucho, y por mucho es demasiado.**

 **En mi defensa (aunque no contaría como tal) me quedo algo viciado al lol, que se puede decir, es lo que más juego y en estas últimas semanas básicamente no lo deje, eso sumado a mi trabajo me quede sin tiempo, no tengo que decir sobre mi vida pero era algo que quería decir.**

 **Disculpas de ante mano por los errores ortográficos que llegue a tener a lo largo del capítulo, conforme pase el tiempo los corregiré.**

 **Como siempre mi mayor temor es no cumplir las expectativas que me tienen, por ende si lo dicen llevare el capitulo a revisión y lo volveré a hacer y cambiare algunas cosas.**

 **Aquí normalmente irían los comentarios y sus contestaciones, pero realmente los subiré después, ahora mismo solo daré unos cuantos agradecimientos.**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **RedSS**

 **Alexsennin9999**

 **Grimlouck**

 **Zasetsu04**

 **Gaul Galette des Rois**

 **Kindred Lamb**

 **Darker201 fuera.**


	5. Ida y vuelta

― Me sorprende que aceptes con rapidez la propuesta que tenias de parte, según tu nosotros fuimos causantes de la mayor calamidad que has sentido en tu vida, pero aquí estas, donde acordamos, así que déjame preguntarte esto ¿Los demás sabes lo hacen lo que haces? ―la voz profunda de un hombre fue escuchado, mientras que la persona a la cual fueron dirigidas aquellas palabras se quedo quieto en su misma posición con una cara en exceso sería.

―No los perdone lo que me hicieron, pero en vista que lo que me dieron fue en mi total beneficio, estoy dando de igual manera el beneficio de la duda, pero no lo olvidare nunca, Dohnaseek, solo es temporal todo esto―el tono frio en respuesta solo hizo que el caído sonriera mientras que miraba con tranquilidad al joven que tenía enfrente.

―Hyoudou-san, el que mis superiores le dieran la información que recibió creo que es más que suficiente compensación, existen seres que matarían, torturaría y demás, solo por una mísera parte de la que te dieron―Ante aquella declaración de parte del caído Issei se limito a resoplar por lo bajo, el comprendió aquello debido a ciertas preguntas que le había hecho a Rias las cuales fueron respondidas con pura duda y desconcierto. Issei se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda al caído el cual seguía con la misma sonrisa.

Ambos se encontraban en el mismo parque en el cual se encontraron por primera vez sin intensiones hostiles, ya era de noche, aquel día ambos lograron acordar encontrarse para poder conversar sobre lo de los avances del castaño con el "programa" que le habían dado. Desde la instalación de dicho programa dado por el caído, para Issei habían pasado alrededor de seis días, fue tedioso todo lo que conllevo recuperar lo que perdió, pero pudo tenerlo de vuelta en parte.

Cuando termino de instalar el programa, Issei vio algo que no entendió en su momento y cuando por fin logro saber de qué se trataba, el entendió que todo lo que le dijeron hasta ahora con respecto a su Sacred Gear. Estaba mal. Al menos en parte.

Quizá la información que tenían los demonios sobre los Sacred Gear y su categorización era alta, pero cuando se trataba de sus funciones era limitada, Issei aun no supo de quien se trataba, pero algo era cierto, la persona que ahora le respaldaba, a pesar de que sea del bando de los caídos, era alguien que era demasiado bueno en su trabajo.

Al parecer, el doble critico tenía mucho más que ofrecer que un simple impulso.

Fue en ese momento en el cual Issei obtuvo el número del caído que ahora mismo se estaba riendo a sus espaldas, estaba junto con el programa, más bien en la parte de consulta del cliente…pero aquello no era algo que el castaño quisiera pensar mucho. Lo que si sabía, era que a pesar de su poder, a pesar de ser el más débil, se podía explotar, claro estaba, cuando pudo leer sobre los otros Sacred Gear que traía el programa a comparación de los demás el suyo seguía siendo una reverenda basura, pero eso era en el caso del que todo supieran aprovechar al máximo sus fuerzas, lo cual, no era conocimiento común.

Issei suspiro una última vez antes de abandonar el parque, él había citado al caído por información de los demás ángeles que seguían en la zona, incluida la de ella…

Pero según Dohnaseek el no podía decir nada, según él estaba bajo sospecha, hasta lo que supo, los demás ángeles de la zona, solo tenían un par de alas, y lo que Issei aprendió es que la diferencia entre un par de alas o dos era abismal, por lo cual el caído con el sombrero no se preocupaba mucho.

Él castaño se detuvo momentáneamente mientras que miraba su teléfono, él había conseguido el teléfono hace poco, por ende, no había guardado los numero aun, pero con la simple vista que Issei tenía del numero reconoció de quien se trataba.

― ¿Katase? ―la pregunta por parte del castaño fue respondida casi al instante por parte de la peli rosa que estaba al teléfono.

― ¿Terminaste la tarea? ―el tono de voz de la peli rosa no fue para amable, lo que hizo al castaño preocuparse al instante.

―No…―Issei sabía que era alrededor de las once de la noche, él tenía planeado ir a su casa y dormir de una vez, pero por él tono de voz que uso la peli rosa al preguntar, trago en seco mientras que se preocupaba y esa preocupación aumento al momento en que un bufido por parte de la peli rosa se escucho con todo.

Después de aquella negación por parte del castaño, el ahora clásico sermón por parte de la peli rosa fue audible, lo peor de todo, Issei sabía que si cortaba o ignoraba, Katase se enteraría de una manera u otra, para ella era un ganar, ganar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Katase termino todo aquello, solo para decir que tenia la parte del la tarea del castaño hecha, Issei fue feliz ante aquello, sabía que la peli rosa le cobraría de alguna u otra forma aquello, pero fue feliz, una preocupación menos a la hora de sus actividades.

El tenia suficiente con la investigación que había tenido para poder interpretar lo que el programa quería mostrar y una de esas cosas era la función de varios Sacred Gear y sus derivados, básicamente era un programa hecho para aprender sobre ellos, todo explicado para poder aprender de cero. No quería admitirlo, pero el realmente agradecía aquello.

Pero había algo que a pesar de toda su compresión no cambio y era el hecho de que no podía implementar nada de lo que aprendió…De alguna manera parecía que toda acción se bloqueaba, por lo que entendió de lo que leyó, supo que se debía a la compatibilidad del Sacred Gear, lo cual era raro, puesto que si uno nace con uno, es porque fue el más compatible de entre todos los que pudieron estar.

No solo aquello molestaba al castaño, sino el hecho de que el doble critico era el único de todos los Sacred Gear que no poseía un balance break.

Si era tan débil que no podía con su mísera Sacred Gear, entonces la pregunta estaba en la cabeza de Issei ¿De que servía seguir intentando ser fuerte?

Issei no poseía nada en absoluto para poder ser llamado progreso, si bien a puro entrenamiento físico podía mejorarse, aquello no satisfacía en nada lo que eran sus ambiciones. Una de las cosas que se preguntaba el castaño era ¿Para qué ser fuerte?

El no lo necesitaba, Rias misma se lo dijo con tranquilidad y amabilidad, ella solo quería que Issei fuese un amigo más para ella, ante aquel tipo de pensar, Issei no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, la peli roja era demasiado amable, pero eso no hacía que las cosas fueran fáciles. Indirectamente le estaba dando una manera para poder tener la energía y motivación para luchar, además de que él castaño, con solo ver el Oppai de la peli roja sabia que cualquier cosa que ella necesite él se la daría.

¿Para qué ser fuerte?

Por segundo vez en el momento aquella pregunta cruzo la cabeza de Issei, pero esta vez su sonrisa se desvanecía de a poco lo recordó perfectamente, aquel ángel que pensó que debía darle todo, no era nada más que un cuervo con plumas finas. Si Issei fuera fuerte en ese momento, no hubiera muerto, Katase no hubiera muerto.

Débil e ignorante ¿No aprendes?

El castaño se quedo en su lugar viendo a la nada por un breve instante mientras que pensaba en las palabras que cruzaron su mente a traición de sí mismo.

Según Issei todo esto había llegado a causas de su ignorancia, pero esa auto recriminación era sabida por el mismo que no tenía sentido debido a que él no podía estar preparado para algo que era ajeno a su mundo, el mundo humano.

* * *

— ¿Es broma verdad? —la mirada de preocupación de Issei junto con sus palabras acompañadas de un tono algo dudoso hicieron que Rias sonriera.

—Nop, Sona me conto que cierto pajarillo amarillo que es parte de la escuela aun, le conto sobre tus notas bastantes bajas por lo cual me indicaron que a menos que apruebes con buenas notas las siguientes pruebas que no te de nada de trabajo como demonio, normalmente no suelo tomar tan a consideración algo de parte de ellos, pero en vista que Katase-san me mostro tus expediente y su preocupación, realmente es mejor que vayas haciéndolo mejor—la sonrisa en el rostro de Rias no se fue por ningún momento mientras que miraba fijamente al castaño el cual solo le quedaba observar el suelo.

Había pasado alrededor de una semana desde que Issei tuvo el encuentro con Dohnaseek y las cosas si bien fueron a mejor en cuanto a su mejoría en combate, olvido por completo lo que era estar académicamente bien, según Rias le había contado al castaño, lo único que lo mantuvo dentro del instituto en los últimos días fue el hecho de que habían cambiado los informes y tocaron como si Issei se hubiera presentado a clases en los días en los cuales se ausento por "causas desconocidas"

Pero allí no terminaba las cosas, si bien no se presento a ninguna clase, los exámenes que le correspondían al castaño fueron rellenados, pero no de la manera que hubiera deseado.

— Bueno me esforzare…pero no me molestes después, quiero saber ya lo que tiene preparado, si bien me dicen que entrene me tienen más como un humano que como uno de su clase, sé que soy débil ¿Pero no pueden ser un poco menos evidentes? Si van a hacer eso al menos déjame ver un poco de tu Oppai— Issei sonrió al terminar su frase y ver como el rostro de Rias pasaba de confianza a confusión.

Más solo fue momentáneo puesto que sonrió con tranquilidad mientras que una pequeña risa se escapaba de sus labios al momento de procesar completamente las palabras del castaño. Aquella reacción de parte de la peli roja hizo que el castaño sonriera de manera tranquila a su vez, puesto que aun no comprendía el porqué, pero su actitud pervertida y descarada siempre hacia sonreír a la peli roja y el solo verla reír hacia que algo en el castaño se despierte.

—Quizá lo considere—la sonrisa en el rostro de la peli roja no se fue por ningún momento mientras que observaba como el castaño relajaba sus hombros, dando a entender que estuvo bajo tensión hasta hace poco tiempo—pero solo lo pensare si formas parte del top diez—la sonrisa de calidez de Rias fue reemplazada por una de confianza al momento de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Realmente aquellas situaciones raras con el castaño ponían de bueno humor a la peli roja, era de las pocas cosas que realmente Rias podía disfrutar. Cuando Rias termino de proclamar con seguridad su propuesta vio como el rostro de Issei se deformo en una mueca de lujuria mientras que observaba a la peli roja, Rias no pudo evitar sonreírle nuevamente con calidez.

Fue breve pero por un solo instante recordó el plan que tenía desde hace tiempo, Issei iba a ser su salida a la situación que tenía en la actualidad, pero ahora no aquello no era más que un simple recuerdo de libertad que ni en los sueños más profundos de la peli roja podrían ser realizados.

—Espero que estés preparada, porque acabas de darme la motivación que necesito para poder hacer algo con verdadero interés, espero que tomes las responsabilidades de aquello, puesto que no estaré solo en los diez primeros lugares, sino que estaré entre los primero cinco—a cada palabra el tono exagerado de Issei se hacía más fuerte, Rias tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al escuchar como el castaño empezaba su monologo—Y una vez que sea así me dejaras tocarlos, aquellos frutos de la perfección—levantando las manos al aire Issei respiro hondo mientras que imaginaba la sensación de estar en el cielo de la suavidad, todo aquello en su mente.

Esta vez Rias no se reprimió en cuanto a la risa dejando caer la fachada de serenidad que había usado hasta el momento, Issei observo extrañado la actitud de la peli roja la cual no paraba de reírse, ya al cabo de unos momentos la peli roja llevo una mano a su rostro masajeando su rostro, Rias no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de poder reírse de una situación tan mundana como aquella.

— Entiendo…—con un sonrisa en el rostro la peli roja empezó—de igual manera dado los exámenes anteriores no puedes alcanzar el top cinco, por si lo olvidas—ante aquel comentario Issei se quedo estático un momento mientras que pesaba en aquello, dado el promedio que Issei había obtenido con anterioridad y los exámenes que no se presento…

Al instante en que aquella información entro en la cabeza de Issei, rápidamente cayó en sus rodillas mientras que llevaba sus manos a su cabeza apretándola con depresión, lo único que rondaba en la mente de Issei era la oportunidad perdida que había estado frente a sus narices.

—Comprendo…llegare al top diez—si bien Issei obtendría según la meta una recompensa, no estaría a la altura de lo que el realmente deseaba.

Con cada expresión del castaño, la peli roja mantenía su sonrisa, pero cada vez iba cayendo más debido a que al mismo tiempo se dejo caer en sus pensamientos.

Si el castaño hubiera aparecido a su ojos solo un poco antes.

¿Todo hubiera sido igual?

* * *

Al paso de las semanas próximas en la academia, fue realmente algo más movido de lo que realmente se tenía planeado.

Las cosas principalmente se debieron a que una calamidad antigua ataco nuevamente y con fuerza.

Hyoudou Issei regreso con todo.

Si bien el que el castaño estuviera en la escuela ya no era tan usual como en su mejor momento, en las semanas próximas al examen, él había regresado con todo, incluso el se tomaría la libertad de ir por el club de kendo cada vez que podía, solo para recibir la misma paliza de siempre. Pero a diferencia de tantas veces en las cuales el castaño simplemente se quedaría fuera de escena durante el día. Issei regresaba a clase después de cada encuentro.

Nadie quiso saber que pasaba por la cabeza del castaño, si bien en clase se lo veía algo más enfocado a lo que decían los profesores eso no quitaba el hecho de que de igual manera se quedara más tiempo pensando en sus próximos movimientos en torno a lo de que haría después para ver a las chicas.

Todos estaban con disgusto absoluto, menos una única persona, la cual fue la que más en su momento daba de hablar del castaño en cuanto a la hora de infundir odio. La vice-presidenta del club de kendo.

La peli rosa no solo se mostro un poco relajada, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar sumado al hecho de que se trataba de una chica cerca de Issei, pero aquello no era lo que realmente llamaba la atención, era la manera relajada y menos pervertida de actuar de Issei cuando la peli rosa se encontraba cerca. No es como si fuera algo que realmente fuera rutinaria, pero era sabido incluso a pesar del poco tiempo de vuelta del castaño a la academia como estudiante más permanente, que si la peli rosa se encontraba cerca, las acciones de Issei disminuirían.

Aquello fue lo que hizo que una gran cantidad de personas se movilizaran cerca de la peli rosa, si bien alguna que otra intervino con preguntas nada llego lejos, no nada, simplemente era usada como el repelente de Issei, pero no fue solo por aquel hecho, sino que desde hace aproximadamente uno o dos meses atrás, la atención de casi todo instituto fue a parar hacia la peli rosa.

Parecía como si Katase hubiera recibido un bendición en aquellos momentos, puesto que de la nada esta empezó a mejorar no solo académicamente sino que fue la comidilla de todos que en un encuentro amistoso había superado a Murayama.

Parecía que todo en torno a la peli rosa fuera mejorado, todo aquello mientras que la reciente revivida leyenda de la bestia pervertida se desvanecía.

Hubo un tiempo en que nadie lo noto a lo máximo, pero todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él castaño, sumado al hecho de que a pesar de ser un pervertido había recibido menos miradas de odio o de molestia, pero aquellos momentos fueron breves que terminaron en el olvido.

Incluso después de que el castaño había alcanzado el puesto nueve a escala escolar, nadie le dio importancia, lo que realmente era el centro de todo ahora mismo era la peli rosa, siendo la que fue el primera puesto para sorpresa de todos, si bien en los exámenes anteriores se hablo de la mejoría de esta, aquello ya no era algo que fuera normal por así decirlo, todo con referente a la peli rosa ahora era de mayor importancia.

Pero había una persona que en el mar de admiradores que vio a Hyoudou Issei, era la misma peli rosa.

—Realmente no pensé que si te esforzaras lograrías tanto—el tono de interés de curiosidad de parte de la peli rosa fue audible para un Issei que se encontraba comiendo en el tejado como ya le era mayormente costumbre.

Katase termino su camino hasta el lado del castaño mientras que Issei solo se dedicaba ver su almuerzo con interés mientras que sonreía. Issei sabía que era lo máximo que obtendría de parte de la peli rosa.

—No deberías hablar de mí, señorita elite—el tono juguetón de Issei amortiguo el ultimo apodo que había recibido la peli rosa, que realmente le disgustaba.

—Ddraig piensa que es el mejor apodo que recibió uno de sus portadores en mucho tiempo—el cansancio en el tono de voz fue evidente cuando mención la existencia del Dragón.

—me sorprende que aun estés cuerda después de hablar con un dragón que vive en tu interior ¿Cuánto progresaste? —al momento de terminar aquello Issei tomo el jugo que tenia al lado para beberlo.

—jeje—la sonrisa de Katase se extendió al momento de que dejo caer aquella risa, no solo eso sino que una sonrisa arrogante se extendió en su rostro—me conto que a pesar de que no llevo mucho de reencarnada y que se sobre los Sacred Gear, soy una genio cuando se trata de su poder—dejando caer más la sonrisa de arrogancia siguió—dice que aun no sabe porque mi cuerpo básicamente abraza su poder, como si lo dominara, pero aun se enoja porque tu ganas normalmente en los encuentros—esta vez la peli rosa hizo un puchero—jamás entendí como de la nada te empezaste a mover tan rápido y tienes tanta fuerza con—

—Ese poder mediocre—

Issei abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras que giraba su vista hacia la peli rosa la cual retrocedió por la mirada que le dio el castaño de la nada.

— ¿Qué? —Issei no comprendía lo que escucho, la Katase que él conocía si bien era realmente difícil de tratar le tenía algo de respeto como para mencionar de tal forma su Sacred Gear.

— ¿He? —la confusión en el rostro de la peli rosa no se oculto mientras que veía al castaño, era como si hubiera escuchado algo completamente diferente de lo que dijo—solo mencione que me confunde el nivel que tienes para el Sacred Gear que tienes—esas fueron las palabras exactas que la peli rosa dio en aquel momento, pero Issei parecía que cuando escucho por primera vez aquellas palabras, era como si hubiera escuchado algo totalmente diferente.

Issei bajo su rostro mientras que llevaba una mano a su rostro, no era la primea vez que escuchaba una voz diciéndole que era algo más inútil de lo que él se valuaba, pero de igual manera nunca podía estar seguro. Alzo la mirada para ver como la peli rosa se había arrodillado hasta su posición con notoria preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿sucede algo? —la confusión y preocupación de Katase fueron transmitidas al castaño.

Issei entendió aquello, la situación que tenía delante hacia que el castaño pareciera fuera de sí, rápidamente se agacho más para intentar ver bajo la falda de la peli rosa, la cual se llevo sus manos tapando su ropa interior se levanto de golpe con un sonrojo y enojo a la vez.

Issei sonrió ante aquella reacción, el comprendía completamente como hacer que la peli rosa deje de pensar en cosas complicadas.

Además de que Issei no podía negar que aprovechaba y agradecía la vista que podía obtener en aquellos momentos.

—Uno se preocupa sobre tu estado—Katase comenzó mientras que le agarraba por el cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeaba—pero al final solo era uno de tus trucos para poder bajo las faldas—al terminar aquella frase soltó al castaño mientras suspiraba.

La sonrisa de Issei no se detuvo en ningún momento.

—No siempre pienso en eso, de vez en cuando pienso en el color blanco—la sonrisa triunfante del castaño al ver el rostro de la peli rosa fue todo lo que necesito para saltar de su lugar mientras que esquivaba una patada.

Todo aquello mientras que conservaba su sonrisa.

—Sabes, ya puedo acceder al quinto aumento de golpe—la voz de Katase se intensifico mientras que miraba fijamente al castaño—la última vez solo fue hasta el segundo aumento, por lo cual soy mucho más fuerte—a cada palabra la peli rosa intentaba contenerse para saltar contra el castaño y tumbarlo.

—Lo sé, lo vi en tu entrenamiento—dijo tranquilamente Issei mientras que le daba una mirada más tranquila.

Aquella situación se empezó a normalizar en su relación, no es como si fuera algo de otro mundo pero en parte era algo no ninguno pensó posible.

Un suspiro de cansancio fue escuchado mientras que la peli rosa se dejaba caer en el suelo para agarrar el jugo que había comprado hace un rato y lo tomaba.

Issei se quedo en su mismo lugar mientras que observaba a la peli rosa, él sabía que el progreso de parte de la peli rosa era abrumador según sus compañeros demonios, pero de igual manera le seguía sorprendiendo su avance.

Issei se sintió que hacia trampa con la ayuda de los caídos, pero tampoco era como si tuviera más opciones, después de todo cuando cada uno de tus enemigos tiene el poder para poder destruirte antes de que pudieras siquiera activar tu fuerza, el poder usar cualquier truco era más que valido al menos en su situación.

Si bien Katase era la comidilla de todos, el no se quedaba atrás, al menos para Rias, siendo ella la que destaco que a pesar de solo podía multiplicar su fuerza por dos, el poder que obtenía era absurdo.

Aquello no era más que un simple reflejo de la realidad…

Issei observo su puño mientras que lo apretaba, el era débil, la única razón por la cual hasta ahora se recupero y podía destacar era por lo que aprendió del programa sobre Sacred Gear.

* * *

— ¡Maldita sea! —el grito de Katase resonó mientras que observaba como el castaño estaba en su misma posición.

Ella se encontraba en el suelo en aquel instante, la razón de aquello era por el entrenamiento en conjunto que ellas tenían, para ambos le era beneficioso y como se llevaba de manera "decente" podía hacerlo.

En aquel momento se encontraban en medio de lo que sería el salón de kendo, si bien no era la mejor idea, era el único salón que a pesar de usarse no dejaría rastros de lo que había ocurrido.

Issei observo con cautela como la peli rosa se levantaba mientras que cargaba con otro aumento, no lo diría pero se sentía más que realizado, el nivel que había llegado a obtener con el paso de las semanas estaba más lejos de lo que la "elite" estaba obteniendo.

El castaño volvió en si al pensar en Katase de esa forma, básicamente la estaba viendo como un obstáculo en aquel momento, esa no era la visión que él quería de la peli rosa. Sobre Katase…el castaño vio que no estaba más frente suyo.

Sintió un poderoso dolor bajo en su quijada mientras que salía volando contra la pared solo para a último momento estabilizarse y poder aterrizar en vez de chocar.

Pero aquella acción solo duro poco, puesto que una vez llego al suelo nuevamente sus piernas no respondieron como quería que fuera.

— ¡Por fin! —el grito de energía de la peli rosa fue audible mientras que saltaba para instantes después dejarse caer al suelo, aquello mientras que desactivaba su brazo—sigo sin entenderte, siempre pareces más fuerte a cada momento, pero al final no se qué sucede—se detuvo mientras que volvía a recobrar el aliento—quince aumentos, me tomo quince aumentos parar una persona que se supone solo se duplica en poder, bastardo poderoso—la peli rosa empezó a delirar mientras que cerraba los ojos y se reponía.

En cuanto a Issei aun seguía petrificado en su lugar sin decir nada, no tenía nada que decir, porque no había visto nada. Básicamente era la peli rosa lanzándose hacia su dirección y luego nada…

¿Se suponía que Kiba era más rápido?

Se mordió el labio conteniéndose, a pesar de estar cansado, la frustración no ceso en ningún momento. Pero al menos tenía un consuelo, podía decir que fue superado por la emperatriz carmesí, el cual era un titulo que según Rias era dado al portador de la Boosted Gear.

Katase apretó su pie contra el suelo mientras que observaba a Issei, ella sonrió cuando el sonido de su Sacred Gear fue audible, más Issei se limito a observar a la peli rosa, la cual aumento su sonrisa mientras que al despegar fragmento el suelo, Issei lo vio, fue casi en cámara lenta pero logro verlo, los fragmentos de madera y las astillas volando mientras que la peli rosa extendía sus piernas y salía volando.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para agacharse con todo mientras que el sonido de otro aumento fue audible, aquello mientras que la peli rosa se volvía más feroz.

Katase al haber fallado la embestida hacia el castaño, no se limito y siguió su curso hacia la pared, donde dio un giro mientras que aterrizaba en esta y usaba su mismo empuje para salir disparada de aquella pared, solo para ir contra el castaño que aun se encontraba en el suelo dándose la vuelta.

Ella podía verlo, lentamente, cada musculo del castaño tensarse, era como si el tiempo se detuviera para ella, en pleno vuelo levanto su mano derecha mientras que preparaba un golpe de palma contra Issei, el cual cuando levanto el rostro, lo último que vio fue la palma de la peli rosa a milímetros de su rostro.

Si hubiera tenido tiempo, Issei hubiera querido ver al menos las bragas de la peli rosa que ahora estaban a la vista, a causa de su falda que se encontraba en el aire.

Fue un golpe limpio en toda la cara para el castaño mientras que su sonrisa creció ante el pensamiento final que tuvo, recibió el impacto sin ningún remordimiento.

Katase solo sintió como su palma conectaba con algo y luego un fuerte sonido mientras que veía al castaño enterrado en el suelo de madera inconsciente.

Rias era la que había propuesto que ambos entrenaran para mejorarse, pero realmente no la peli rosa misma no creyó el avance que podría llegar a poseer.

Desactivando su Sacred Gear, Katase cayó de rodillas mientras que intentaba recuperar el aliento, giro su vista viendo su mano derecha, la cual había usado para golpear al castaño, estaba dislocada.

Ante aquella vista sintió el dolor y intento guardarse el grito mientras que miraba su mano.

— **Es absurdo lo que ese sujeto logra con solo el potencial que tiene** —La voz profunda de Ddraig fue audible para la peli rosa la cual observo la esfera verde brillar— **Te sobre exigiste en este encuentro, la fuerza que usaste era más de la que tu cuerpo soportaría, pero de igual manera es sorprendente a pesar del corto tiempo puedes manejar a voluntad los aumentos** —los elogias del dragón hicieron que la peli rosa sonriera con pesar mientras que se calmaba.

Casi al instante vio como el castaño se levantaba de su posición, para sentarse en el lugar, ella realmente se sorprendió al verlo de vuelta, a pesar de la sangre que salía de su boca y nariz, pudo ver como sonreía a pesar de su derrota.

Ella lo miro con interés.

En un comienzo el fue más fuerte que ella, después del tema de las Sacred Gear, el había aguantado ese estatus un poco de tiempo antes de que ella fuera la invicta, pero de la nada poco tiempo después el se había recuperado y volvió para ganar de corrido, ahora llego el momento en que la peli rosa volvía a tomar el poder.

Ella sonrió al pensar en eso, la competencia que ambos tenían al volverse más fuertes, pero al margen de aquello, el dragón de gales sabia una cosa de ante mano, su portador se auto limitaba contra su oponente, siempre.

Quizá sea por miedo o por temor a lastimar al castaño, pero de igual manera el dragón entendía muy bien la situación, si ella se enfrentara sin las limitaciones mentales que se auto imponía, el resultado iba a ser distinto desde hacia tiempo, aunque podía reconocer como era bastante fuerte a pesar de usar simplemente el doble de su fuerza.

Era alguien que podía reconocer como un muñeco de práctica decente para su portador. Aunque de igual manera quitando de lado todo aquello, había una cosa la cual no podía dejar de lado al ahora de sentir su presencia, esa única razón hacia que el dragón no podía relajarse en torno al castaño.

Era el hecho de que apestaba a caído…

* * *

En su mar de pensamientos siempre venia la misma pregunta en su ser.

¿Por qué nunca recibió la recompensa que tanto habían agrandado para darle el merito?

Se movió de su lugar mientras que se levantaba de la cama la cual estaba hace unos instantes, siempre era la mismo para ella, hacer todo para que no la notaran, disfrutaba su trabajo, ella amaba lo que le ordenaban, entonces porque.

¿Era dejada de lado?

Levanto una de sus manos mientras que se acariciaba su cabello color negro, observo a su alrededor mientras que suspiraba con cansancio, ella solo quería ascender, quería más poder, pero aquello nunca llego.

Había cumplido con su misión de asesinar a los supuestos portadores de Sacred Gear, entonces ¿Por qué nunca venían a ayudarla?

El sonido de su puerta abriéndose le llamo la atención mientras que vio como un hombre con una gabardina gris y un traje entraba, era la persona que menos deseaba ver en todo este tiempo que estuvo trabajando bajo las órdenes de Azazel.

El bastardo que llevaba todo el merito siempre, el que no importase que siempre estaba allí para burlarse de ella.

—Dohnaseek—susurro la mujer mientras que afilaba la mirada y observaba al recién llegado mientras que este le dirigía una sonrisa mientras que se acomodaba su sombrero.

Ella sabía que podía borrarlo en cualquier momento, ella era la líder del pequeño grupo que se armo hacia tiempo para investigar, entonces ¿Por qué siempre ese hombre estaba para molestarla?

—vamos Raynare-sama, solo vengo a notificar sobre las nuevas órdenes, al parecer los que asesinaste fueron reencarnados como demonios, Azazel quiere que los vigilemos una vez más—la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre no se fue en ningún momento mientras que una vena creía en el cuello de la peli negra.

— ¿Por qué te dieron las órdenes a ti y no a mi? Se supone que soy la que está al mando de este grupo mediocre—el tono de voz de Raynare hizo que el hombre retrocediera mientras que se acercaba a la puerta para salir. Dohnaseek no es que tuviera miedo, pero prefería que su papel se mantuviera en secreto un tiempo más.

—Yo solo recibo las ordenes Raynare-sama, por favor no creo que exista alguna razón en particular, después de todo, deberían estar pensando que mantener este grupo como esta es una gran carga y solo querían que estés tranquila, usted es fuerte, así que espero que entienda mi situación de intermediario—aquellas palabras dulces seguidas por una reverencia hicieron que la mujer sonriera mientras que asentía con la cabeza.

—tienes razón, debieron pensar que delegar tal cosa mundana a alguien de mi nivel estaba mal, tienes razón—la mujer empezó a sentirse feliz mientras que le sonreía para luego patear el rostro del hombre haciendo que salga disparado por la puerta rompiéndola y quedando clavado contra la pared.

Al final su humor se había levantado.

Saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa, la mujer emprendió su partida para dar a cumplir su nueva orden.

Dohnaseek, solo observo todo aquello de manera aburrida mientras que se levantaba para buscar su sombrero.

—Ruega para que el día en que Azazel decida que no eres más que una sanguijuela llegue—ase sacudió el polvo de su traje mientras que sonreía. El realmente esperaba ese día—quizás después de haber obtenido el Sacred Gear de la monja puedas curarte, pero vas a lamentar cada segundo el poseer esa habilidad—su sonrisa solo se volvía salvaje a cada momento, eso hasta que llego a entender su propia reacción, volviendo a poner serias sus facciones el hombre se fue rumbo a una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar.

¿Quién diría que bajo una iglesia tan mediocre hubiera tales cámaras subterráneas?

* * *

Había algo que empezó a molestar a Issei, una de las cuales era la voz que lo insultaba de vez en cuando de manera bastante brutal, la cual incluso cambiaba las palabras de las personas como si lo que ellos digieran fueran insultos.

La segundo cosa que lo empezó a molestarlo fue el hecho de que se sentía bajo vigilancia constante, él castaño no podía estar tranquilo viendo alguna de sus series o disfrutando de lo que le gustaba por aquella incomoda sensación de ser observado continuamente.

Habían transcurrido alrededor de un mes con dos semanas desde que murió, desde entonces las sensación nunca volvieron a ser lo que era, Issei lo sabía de ante mano, cada parte de su ser le dictaba que no estaba en su lugar, si bien esa sensación se había ido de a poco mediante el entrenamiento y la adaptación, aun persistía, ni siquiera estaba al tanto de sus capacidades, las cuales con el único hecho de haber sido reencarnado se habían incrementado exponencialmente, pero aquello solo era una de las cosas, su Sacred Gear era el problema en su momento actual.

De lo que logro aprender su poder se podría llegar a duplicar una vez cada diez segundos.

El castaño se levanto de su asiento frente a su computadora mientras que levantaba su mano izquierda y mostraba su Sacred Gear y escuchaba y sentía el aumento correspondido, se quedo tieso unos diez segundos más intentando hacer el aumento para que simplemente saliera el sonido pero no la fuerza,

Al instante volvió a su cabeza lo que había aprendido.

Levanto la vista a su pared.

Lo que en su momento fueron varios posters de chicas desnudas o en ropas intimas, ahora estaban siendo suplantadas por cientos de papeles pegados a lo largo de toda su habitación, no solo eso sino que en cada uno había varias ecuaciones que ni el mismo castaño se la creía capaz de leer, pero todo aquello llegaba a un solo papel principal y el punto máximo de su entender, la forma cómo usar su Sacred Gear.

—Viendo esa pequeña hoja realmente hace que me sienta idiota por lo que pase para poder entender lo que era—sonrió el castaño mientras que se acercaba al papel mientras que sonreía—soy débil, pero eso es bueno, si todos creen que soy débil, entonces nadie me tomara enserio a bunas primeras—acariciando el papel vio cada una de las inscripciones en este.

Había transcurrido ya unas semanas desde que obtuvo el programa, por lo cual Issei entendió la forma de uso de su Sacred Gear.

La fuerza de los veinte segundos.

Si se preparaba de ante mano veinte segundos antes que su oponente, ganaría. Esa era la culmine de su investigación.

El ya tenía en mente que hacer con aquella habilidad, Issei nunca fue rencoroso, pero cada cosa se podía generar con su debido medio. El no buscaba asesinar a la persona que mato tanto a Katase como a él, no, si bien quería una respuesta, por lo que aprendió la causante de aquello, ya había acumulado una lista enorme de asesinados en los últimos años que se encontró en la ciudad, la razón por la cual Rias no podía interferir nunca lo supo, hasta donde entendió el castaño es que no importase que hiciera, solo con la espera la muerte de más personas sería lo más evidente.

El castaño no se considero a sí mismo como un héroe, no, el sabia de ante mano que la verdadera heroína de la historia que mentalmente se armo era la peli rosa, adaptación a su poder, niveles altos de resistencia y fuerza superior a la humana, sumado a la cantidad de peones que había ingerido estaba a otra liga que la del castaño.

Aquello fue lo que comprendió Issei hace unos tres días, al parecer el entrenamiento de la peli rosa ahora estaba a un nivel diferente, justo cuando el volvía a retomar el control de las practicas sucedió, la peli rosa podía pararlo casi en su estado base, al segundos aumento ya estaba fuera de su liga si es que no usaba lo que había aprendido.

Issei apretó su puño mientras que recordaba las pocas veces que lo llevaron para poder encargarse de los callejeros de la zona, no pudo ni contra el más débil, solo le quedaba observar como cada uno de los miembros hacia lo suyo.

No es como si fuera una obligación total el hacer algo, pero Issei no podía quitarse de su cabeza su nivel actual, por lo que escucho, la peli rosa ahora desarrollo un estilo de pelea con una espada y su fuerza, aquello mientras que su fama iba en aumento.

Dio un suspiro mientras que caminaba a su asiento frente a su ordenador, no es como si fuera lo más productivo pero ya no veía el punto de practicar ahora.

Ya tenía su carta de triunfo, si bien nunca la uso en un combate real, el caído con el cual tenía comunicación, le afirmo que incluso uno de clase alto no podría reaccionar cuando la usaba. Al menos él castaño tenía la tranquilidad de saber que si su enemigo lo subestimaba no podría morir.

Escucho como tocaban su puerta, Issei sabía que sus padres no se encontraban en casa y no volverían en los últimas semanas por lo cual era de suponer que era la única persona la cual tenía una copia de seguridad de su casa estuviese allí.

— Se que estas allí bastardo pervertido, no contestaste mis llamadas así que sé que me estas ignorando Issei—comenzó con una voz molesta para ir cayendo a una preocupada, la peli rosa se encontraba fuera de la habitación tocando la puerta de su cuarto.

Realmente Issei nunca supo que fue lo que genero el cambio radical en la peli rosa, pero al menos podía agradecer que existiera otra persona que se preocupara por él además de sus padres.

Con un paso perezoso fue en dirección a su puerta mientras que podía escuchar los reclamos de la peli rosa.

Al instante en que lo abrió sintió como alguien salía disparado a su dirección y lo derribaba mientras que lo envolvía en un abrazo.

Aquella acción sorprendió al castaño el cual de las cosas no se espero tal recibimientos, bajo la vista mientras que veía a la peli rosa con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro mientras que abrazaba a Issei con fuerza.

—Katase-chan si lo que quieres hacer es lo que creo, no era necesario el que llorases por eso—la sonrisa de Issei se extendió mientras que observo como la peli rosa sonreía para luego golpear su pecho a modo juguetón.

—Ddraig me dijo que un demonio de la zona murió…—si bien la peli rosa estaba sonriendo su voz se apago un poco—le peli que me digiera quien era pero me dijo que no lo sabía, llame al resto y supe que estaban bien, pero con el único que no pude comunicarme fuiste tú—era cierto, Issei sabía que tenía varias llamadas de la peli rosa, pero no las contesto, una de las fantasías fue el querer conseguir una novia y que lo llamara todo el día para saber cómo estaba, Issei no consiguió una novia, pero si alguien quien lo llamara todo el día, a tal punto que le resulto algo molesto, por lo cual decidió que ignorarla por un día no sería tan malo, viendo su situación actual y la mentalidad de la peli rosa, supo que esto era solo lo que su suerte podía provocar—cuando le pedí que te buscara me dijo que no podía encontrarte, eso me preocupo, pero realmente ahora…—Katase tomo aliento mientras que sonreía—estoy feliz—ella no noto la posición a horcajadas, pero Issei si, y estaba disfrutando cada maldito segundo.

—no me paso nada, vez, aquí estoy—el castaño quería devolver el abrazo, pero el mismo sabia que una cosa llevaría a la otro y terminaría intentando acariciar su pechos y con la peli rosa golpeándolo.

Levantándose más tranquilamente se quedo parada mientras que observaba como el castaño se ponía de pie y la observo como esperando algo.

— ¿No vas a tomar asiento o algo? —la voz de Issei demostraba duda al ver como la peli rosa había vuelto a su verdadero ser, poniendo una cara que mostraba algo de desagrado la peli rosa se quedo de pie.

—la única silla la estas ocupando y realmente no quiero estar cerca de tu cama…y de todo lo que has hecho con ella—Katase se dedico a ver los cientos de papeles por la pared, notando como cada uno de ellos reflejaba algo que nunca vio de parte del castaño, se trataba de otra cosa que le interesara que no fuera sobre los Oppai.

— ¿Qué demonios es todo eso? —la pregunta no se hizo esperar mientras que observaba las escrituras por todos lados, Katase movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que observaba cada dibujo con interés. Se centro en dar un vistazo al castaño el cual se puso a observar su ordenar como si nada, aquello mientras que la peli rosa al ser ignorada se acerco a este de manera más exigente.

Antes de que pudiera seguir su teléfono sonó mientras que se limito a ver como el castaño le daba una sonrisa ganadora.

Issei sabía que se había salvado de una, realmente si bien sabia el riesgo de darle una llave a la peli rosa este no pensó que llegaría a entrar en su habitación, casi agradecía a los cielos cuando observo las esquinas de los posters sugerentes tapados por los papeles de su estudio.

—Maldición—el susurro de la peli rosa fue suficiente para saber que la llamada había sido algo importante y que necesitaba irse de allí—en su momento me contaras todo Hyoudou, conociéndote esto viene de la mano con el acoso, no me engañaras, tu cerebro no puede pensar en otra cosa—en los pensares de Issei no sabía si agradecer a la peli rosa por sus comentario o sentirse mal cuando estaba siendo juzgado de tal manera.

Más el castaño se limito a sonreír mientras que observaba el monitor nuevamente, no se despidió de la peli roas, incluso cuando escucho el que ella creía que sería un inaudible "Cuídate" no se dedico a hacer nada. El tenía su plan suicida para implementar.

Después de haber visto un mensaje de Dohnaseek hace un tiempo su paranoia junto con su sentido de seguridad se intensifico, después de todo le había mencionado al castaño que Yuuma estaba de vuelta para vigilarlo, no es como si le importara, el castaño tenía la confianza…en parte.

Se dio dos golpes suaves a la cara mientras que observaba nuevamente la pantalla del ordenar, viendo los últimos mensajes, era la dirección de donde ahora mismo se encontraba el ángel caído, en teoría el no tendría oportunidad de matarla, según lo que le dijo el caído ella poseía la habilidad de regenerarse hasta cierto punto, por lo cual no sabía si sus veinte segundos funcionarían de alguna manera.

Realmente Issei no quería saber nada más de parte de la peli negra, pero él mismo sabía que aquello no iba a ser posible, no al menos en su línea de afiliación.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar viendo que se trataba de la peli rosa nuevamente la ignoro, no era tiempo para que pudiera estar al tanto de cosas mundanas, él mismo sabía que tenía mantener sus calificaciones y seguir con el ritmo de su entrenamiento. Ninguno de los dos era bueno para el castaño siendo este flojo, además internamente este se cuestiono "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se pudo tranquilizar con algo de su colección?"

Suspiro nuevamente viendo la hora, sabía que vendría un nuevo día, por lo cual el prepararse era una cosa y el estar al tanto de todo era otra, suspiro para apagar la pantalla y dirigirse a su cama. A sabiendas del día pesado que sería mañana.

* * *

Era hermoso.

Hasta cierto punto cautivador, él podía verlo claramente podía esquivarlo, podía hacerlo todo en aquellos segundos los cuales podía ver lo que se aproximaba.

Pero ya no era necesario, sintió la brisa rosando su rostro por unos breves segundos, le calmo aquello, eso hasta que llego lo segundo, sintió como levemente le rosaba algo el rostro, de a poco el dolor de agravo mientras que sentía como su cuello se doblaba hacia el lado contrario.

Era placentero.

Aquella agonía momentánea que se transformaba en la tranquilidad más grande que tuviera.

Debería agradecer a los dioses por la vista que obtuvo. Después de una migraña instantánea supo algo.

No fue buena idea.

Todo aquello mientras que el castaño era golpeado por un boken mientras que su cara salía hacia el lado contrario mientras que sentía cada acción.

Aquello fue instantáneo para los ojos de los demás y su nivel de percepción, Murayama no se había contenido en nada con aquel golpe, solo para ver como el castaño seguía consiente, en el suelo pero consiente.

La multitud de chicas no tardo en dar alabanzas y felicitaciones a su salvadora, mentalmente la morena sabía que no estaba ni cerca para poder doblegar al castaño, pero de igual manera lo hacía, al menos por una vez creyó, un maldito instante, pero lo considera, el que Issei no haría nada idiota.

Vale decir que aquella acción no fue por tiempo duradero.

— ¡Allí viene Katase-sama! —una de las tantas chicas en la conmoción grito mientras que observaban a la peli rosa caminar en la dirección de todos, eso mientras que se le notaba con un semblante algo cansado al ver al castaño.

—Hyoudou-san, ve a la enfermería, realmente deberías intentar dejar de observar lo poco que ves, siendo que el precio en bastante alto—la voz calmada y tranquila hizo que los cantares fueran para la peli rosa ahora mismo.

Ella se había convertido en el ídolo del instituto sin ningún problema, por lo cual ahora con su apodo y su actuación solo hacían resaltar más todas las suposiciones.

Issei se limito a levantarse tambaleando mientras que se iba caminando hacia alguno lugar, ella vio realmente que no le hicieron ningún daño y que solo iba disimulando el que estaba mal, debía darle un punto a favor después de todo, la última vez que recibió un golpe lo dejo casi inconsciente y con varias heridas.

Suspiro con pesar mientras que veía como el castaño se retiraba.

—Como era de esperarse de Katase-sama, el pervertido lo obedece como siempre—la voz de una de las tantas fue audible para la peli rosa la cual frunció el seño.

Katase sintió como alguien se ponía a su lado para ver a su amiga, Murayama sonriéndole mientras que dudaba entre hablar o no.

—bueno, no entiendo el porqué lo dejas ir, tu sabes que no recibió casi daño a pesar del golpe absurdo—si había algo que la peli marrón se había percatado desde hace un tiempo, era que golpear al castaño era difícil, demasiado quizá.

—no es como si importara, además viendo el lado positivo, ahora al menos solo nos veía practicar más que ver en nuestro…ya sabes—la voz de la peli rosa cambio mientras que observaba su amiga y sonreía.

La susodicha correspondió hacia aquel gesto mientras que se tranquilizaba, aquella reacción solo hizo que el eco de los gritos fuera mayor, pero solo hizo que el disgusto de la peli rosa volviera.

Una de las cosas que le rondo en la cabeza era el caso de lo absurdo que era escuchar a las demás chicas hablar como si realmente hubiera pasado algo extraordinario, no tenía sentido a su pensar, pero de igual manera allí estaba aquel comportamiento casi sacado de una comedia de mal gusto.

Si la peli rosa golpeara a alguna de ellas ¿seguirían animándola? era obvia la respuesta con semejante público y en caso de que no fuera como ella creyera entonces se trataban de personas de lo más hipócrita.

Solo le quedo ver por donde caminaba Issei, ella no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto mientras que observaba a otro lado al poco tiempo, mentalmente se dijo que era Issei, la persona más fuerte que ella conociera, nunca se lo diría, pero la admiración que tenia era tan grande como su odio.

Aquello solo era molestia.

* * *

Al entrar en la enfermería lo último que espero encontrar Issei fue a una persona que no fuera la enfermera.

Lo segundo fue este estaba sentado como si lo esperar.

El castaño observo al hombre en cuestión, vestía un refinado traje color rojo mientras que su cabello dorado desordenado hacia que contraste por este. La sonrisa en la cara del hombre le decía todo, realmente aquella persona lo estaba esperando.

— ¡saludos! —En un tono amigable el hombre empezó a hablar mientras que levantaba su mano—perdón por la presentación repentina pero mi nombre es Raiser Phenex, es un placer conocerte Hyoudou Issei—la sonrisa del hombre calmo un poco al castaño, más igual seguía en duda—espero que nos podamos llevar bien—al terminar aquella frase extendió su mano hacia el castaño.

El cual le devolvió la sonrisa amable, a primera vista realmente parecía una persona tranquila.

Levantando su brazo, el castaño estrecho su mano con el hombre.

Más este solo se limito a sonreírle una vez más.

* * *

 **Mucha gente dice que soy un demonio o que soy diabólico, no comprendo pero bueno.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia y perdón por la demora, como ven el mundo está bastante entretenido y ni da tiempo a la recreación o "trabajos secundarios"**

 **Como se, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Pido de ante mano perdón por los errores, palabras sueltas y sin sentido, y todo lo demás que se encuentre a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Agradezco a:**

 **Deadpool50004**

 **Fwterrorista**

 **Kindred lamb**

 **Reload32**

 **Antifanboy**

 **Alexsennin9999**

 **RedSS**

 **0Muspell0**

 **Zasetsu04**

 **Black Etherias833**

 **Darker201 fuera.**


End file.
